This is Fate
by mo3jw
Summary: After a brief seperation Nessie and Jacob realize their true feelings, but soon a new threat appears. The Volturi want something of the Cullen's but it's not what you think. Every vampire in existence is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_This fic is rated M for language and lemons...you've been warned. _

_I own nothing...it's all Mrs. Meyers!_

Renesmee POV

It was a normal sunless afternoon in Forks. Jacob and I sat in the dense forest around my family home, feeling sluggish from the elk we had just finished draining. I grinned over at him, gloating because for once I had gotten the biggest one without him having let me.

"It was luck Ness! Don't let it go to your head or anything!" he reached over and mussed my hair out of it's ponytail.

"It wasn't luck Jacob...it was skill!" I shouted

"You're like 5 years old, you don't have any skills yet."

"Do I look like 5 year old Jacob?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Being a half-human, half-vampire hybrid of sorts, I aged rather quickly. True, I had been born a little over 5 years ago, but mentally and physically I was closer to 14.

"Looks can be deceiving Ness" and he mussed my hair again. Jacob Black was my best friend, sort of like an older brother even. I'd known him my entire life, he had always been there for me, as a play friend, babysitter, protector..etc etc. He was like my own personal sunshine, I could always depend on Jacob to get me thru the rough spots and I was glad to have him in my life.

We sat there, talking back and forth for another hour or so, he was asking me about my homeschooling when suddenly his head jerked toward me and I saw his nostrils flair. Only half a second later, I smelled it too. I felt the wetness between my legs, and in what felt like slow motion I looked down and screamed.

Jacob POV

_Holy fuck! This isn't happening! Not now! FUCK!._ "Ness, Ness! Calm down, it's okay!" I was trying my best to get her to calm down. She was literally having what can only be described as a hissy fit. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like a faucet. She was beat red from embarrassment and probably a little fear. She wouldn't look at me and she was struggling against my arms that held her shoulders.

"Oh my God! Jacob, please let me go, I have to go!" she was screaming and screeching. I had to let her go, it was what she wanted. Flinging herself off the ground, she took off at vampire speed towards the cottage. I sat back against a tree and hung my head. _Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do? _It hurt like hell to see her cry, it was even harder to sit here against this fucking tree and not run after her. But I knew "girly stuff" well enough to know that she needed a female right now, and not me. Even that thought tore open my heart, she was my imprint, I was supposed to be anything she needed me to be, and I couldn't do a fucking thing right now.

Renesmee POV

"MOM" I screamed when I got near the cottage. I was bawling and running at full speed, and I had unfortunately inherited my mother's clumsiness, so I was tripping over my own feet, and bouncing off the trees. I could hear her coming, the air changed and instantly she was there. She stopped a few feet from me and glanced down at the blood now running down my leg. Her brows nit together and I could see the sorrow..and pride? run across her face. "Oh Renesmee" and she pulled me into her ice cold arms, gave me a quick hug, then lifted me off the ground and ran me home. I couldn't tear myself away from mom's arm as she set me down in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I was still sobbing uncontrollably. _Crap! Why did this have to happen today! Of ALL days, it had to be today? In front of Jacob? _"Baby," my mother was saying, looking at my horrified expression, "honey, you're okay, we talked about how this might happen, it's no big deal, it's a good thing!"

"I know, I know all the medical stuff mom," and I hung my head, "but I started in front of Jacob! My GOD mom, he smelled it, he knew what was happening before I did!" I was practically screaming in hysterics.

She gathered me in her cold embrace again, and I swear I heard her chuckle. "Don't worry about Jacob honey, there's nothing you could do that would keep him away. He's your best friend, he understands, I promise" and she kissed my forehead as she helped me out of my clothes. "I've got to go to the main house and get some things for you, take a shower and calm yourself down, it'll all be okay baby." I climbed into the steamy water, and already felt some of the stress melting away.

"Mom?" she turned to look at me. "Will you try and find Leah? I really want to talk to her"

She smiled her brilliant smile at me, "of course Renesmee, I'll find her."

Jacob POV

I couldn't sit there against that tree any longer, I had to make sure she was okay. I was pretty sure it was just her getting a normal period, but what if it wasn't. We didn't know how everything worked with Renesmee, it could be something horrible. Just the thought made me physically sick. So I took off toward Edward and Bella's. I was almost there when I smelled and heard Bella.

"Bells!" I said as she stepped off the path towards me. "is she okay?"

"Relax Jacob, she's fine, it's normal, I promise." She patted my shoulder. "That couldn't have been the most comfortable experience for you" she said with a laugh.

"Fuck Bells! It was freaking horrible!" I said as I slumped over against yet another tree.

She raised her eyebrows at me "language Jacob!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just shocked."

She walked over to me and plopped down on the ground next to me. "She'll be fine, she's more embarrassed that you saw that than anything else." She was absently ripping blades of grass apart with her stone cold fingers.

"Oh man, she shouldn't be embarrassed about it, it's normal, there's nothing she should feel.."

Bella raised her hand to cut me off with an exasperated sigh..." I know this Jacob, I told her this too. I know how you feel about her, you don't have to tell me...again." She gave me the annoyed look that she used to give me all the time and I couldn't help but laugh. "Should I? I mean do you think I should go talk to her?" I asked.

"No Jacob, she needs some space right now" she must have seen my face fall "She'll come around, she just needs to deal with this first"

"Sure, sure, I guess that makes sense." I stood up at the same time Bella did.

"Can you try and track down Leah? Renesmee wants to see her." she said as she turned towards the main house.

"Yeah Bells, I'll get on it" I said as she took off.

I walked back into the forest and removed my clothes. I let myself shimmer down into my wolf form. I couldn't hear Leah so I called to her.

_LEAH! you there? _

_Yes O mighty ALPHA I'm here_

_Shut it Leah, Nessie needs you at her house. _

_What? What happened? _

_Girl stuff Leah, lots and lots of girl stuff. _I could feel her reading my thoughts, seeing my memories.

_Oh wow! _she thought excitedly _my little girl's growing up_

The Alpha in me growled _my little girl!_

_Relax Jake, you know what I meant!_

_Sure, sure...just get you're butt over there! _

_Roger that!_

_Where's Seth?_

_He's with Edward and Emmett, they went hunting and he decided to tag along for some reason._

I could see in her thoughts that she wasn't far from me, so I phased back and pulled my clothes back on just in time to see her come crashing through the forest towards me. She skidded to a halt behind a large tree and I felt her phase. She came into view wearing her usual black shorts and gray tank top.

"So be nice Leah!" I said in my Alpha voice, "she's freaked out"

"Like you have to tell me like that" she said giving me a dirty look, "she's my friend, I wouldn't hurt her" she stomped off shaking her head

"Not what I meant Leah" I said as she entered the cottage and slammed the door.

_Fuck! I can be an ass sometimes!_

As much as I wanted to stay around, I knew that Renesmee would want to have a private moment with her girl friend, so I turned to leave. Just then the door to the cottage opened up and Bella stepped out onto the porch and gave me her huge smile, just like old times, only very, very different.

I had loved Bella at one time, not so very long ago actually, but that didn't matter anymore. She was just Bells now, my best friend, well..behind Ness. I gave her a questioning look as she walked towards me, I figured she would be in on the "girl talk".

"I'm still not Leah's favorite person, I wanted her to be comfortable, Renesmee wants to talk to her, so I thought we could go hunting?"

"Sounds good." I nodded and we began walking into the woods. We walked in comfortable silence for a while, getting deeper into the woods, both lost in thought. So much had changed in just 5 short years, I no longer loved Bella, not like that anyway, I was happy that she was happy. I no longer hated Edward, or any of the Cullen's for that matter...well except Blondie, but that was mostly just because she was too fun to antagonize. Our fight (or lack there of) with the Volturi after Nessie's birth had brought all of us closer together. They had trusted me with their daughter. If things had gone badly they knew that she would always be safe with me. An unlikely friendship had blossomed first between Leah and Blondie and then as she aged, Renesmee and Leah. Renesmee didn't have any human friends really, so she went to Leah for the problems she had on her "human side" as she called it. It still shocked me to no end that Leah would have anything to do with any of the Cullen's, but she really seemed to be at peace with them now. Shortly after the Volturi event I had gotten a job at Dowling's in town, finished up high school on the reservation and had begun saving my money in hopes of one day opening my own garage. I was still a ways away from being able to go into business, but with Alice and Carlisle's help, my money had quadrupled in just a few short years. Everything was right on track..until now, until today. 5years, 5 very short years, and now Nessie was almost fully grown. I couldn't handle that. I wasn't an expert on the imprinting thing, but I was pretty sure that as soon an Nessie hit maturity it would kick in and her feelings toward me would change, my feelings would change, and I wasn't anywhere near being prepared for that. She had to have a chance at a normal life, a chance to live and see the world, to grow up without the imprinting tie holding her down here. Edward and Bella had agreed not to tell Nessie about the imprinting until I was ready for them too, they understood how I felt about it having to be her choice to be with me. My head was spinning.

"Bells, you and Edward have to leave now." I blurted out. She looked at me with shock and outrage and then confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Jacob! Why would we leave now? It's not time, no one suspects anything, it's okay Jacob, we have a few more years. Edward and Alice don't see anything that would make us have to leave."

I was looking at the ground, shaking my head and running my hands thru my short cropped hair.

"No Bells, it's not about that," I was trembling on the inside, I could barely put into words the way I was feeling "It's Nessie." I finally looked up and saw only fear and concern in her big brown eyes.

"Jacob," she said slowly, "what's wrong, what's going on?" She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders to try and calm my shaking.

I couldn't sit still, I began pacing around in circles, still shaking, still ripping my fingers thru my hair.

"Bells, it's only a few more years, she's gonna be fully mature. What the hell am I supposed to do? She's still like my little sister, I can't be around her right now, I can't deal with this imprinting thing yet" I let it all rush out in one breath and raised my eyes to meet hers.

Bella was looking at the ground, but immediately raised her head as we both felt the air change and smelled Edward coming towards us. As soon as he cleared the trees Bella was in his arms and his eyes were on me. He didn't bother asking what was wrong, he could read it in my thoughts, the pain, the confusion...the guilt.

"Don't feel guilty Jacob." he said quietly "You only want whats best for Renesmee."

Bella jerked from his arms. "WHAT!" You can't honestly think we're going to leave do you? We can't leave right now, what about Renesmee? She'll be heartbroken over this, Jacob is her best friend...and what about Charlie? I can't leave him yet, Renesmee can't leave him yet, she loves him." she was looking between the both of us with pleading eyes.

Edward pulled her into him for a quick hug, and held my eyes. "He's right Bella. If we're still here when the time comes, the imprint tie will take over and she'll never have a chance to choose her own way."

Bella looked down at the ground and I could see her shoulders shaking with her silent dry tears.

"But she's you're imprint Jacob. You're supposed to be together. It's FATE!" she screamed at me. "How can you want to be away from her? I thought it would hurt too much! That's what you always say, how it hurts to be away from her!"

I walked toward and her and grabbed her stone shoulders. "It will hurt Bella, but she has to have a chance to live. Once this imprint thing happens for her, it'll be over, she won't ever want to be with anyone else or be anywhere else. Do you want that for her? Do you want her to never have a choice? I don't. I can't stand the thought of her not being able to live like a normal person." I let go of her and hung my head "you have to go. Let her grow up, let her live, I refuse to let this imprint thing rule her life. If the time comes that she wants me, I want to know that SHE chose me because she loved me, not because of the imprint."

I felt a cold hand on my face, "You've suffered so much Jacob" Bella said "You've done so much for all of us, how can we do this to you?" She was biting on her bottom lip and the little furrow between her eyes was all bunched up.

"Because I want you to Bella"

RPOV

"Oh my God Leah! It happened right in front of Jacob! My God it's so disgusting and embarrassing!" I hung my head and felt warm tears escaping my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"It's normal and natural Ness, Jacob knows that..." she looked at me with complete honesty "he's not disgusted, he won't think any differently of you."

Over the years, I had come to depend on Leah for all my normal human girly emotions that seemed to overwhelm me at times. She was the closest thing to a human girlfriend I had. My aunts didn't remember the emotions associated with puberty, my mom's memories where extremely clouded but she helped when she could, but Leah, she remembered with perfect clarity. She was always there for me when I needed her, I was almost as close to her as I was with Jacob. It was always easy with Jacob, and I really felt that I could talk about almost anything with him, but this...this was a different story, I needed a girlfriend for this.

After an hour of sobbing on my part and consoling on Leah's, I felt halfway normal again. I was still BEYOND embarrassed about what had happened, but Leah reassured me that Jacob wouldn't be all grossed out about it, and things between us wouldn't change. I felt only slightly better, something nagging in the back of my mind told me that EVERYTHING was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks Later

JPOV

Renesmee had barely spoken to me in the last 2 weeks, I don't know if her parents had given her the real reason why they were moving her away or not. I hoped that Edward and Bella hadn't. I wanted this to be as easy on her as possible, and me pushing her away at a time like this, was not going to go over well with her. I had tried to keep clear of the Cullen house after that dreadful day in the woods with Ness. I was trying to give her time to let it all soak in, give myself time too. There was just so much that I needed to do for myself before I could expect to take care of Nessie. I didn't even have a real job to speak of, I fixed cars part time, not enough to take care of a wife, or a family. I knew deep in my heart that if Nessie stayed she'd want those things..with me, and I couldn't build up to that with her around. I would be too consumed with her to worry about myself and what I needed. I honestly felt like an ass hole. I knew that part of me was being selfish for doing this, but I needed more time. Nessie needed more time, time to grow up, see the world, make her own decisions. Those decisions would be made for her if she stayed here. I felt like a coward, but I just wasn't ready for all that relationship stuff right now, Nessie was still a little girl to me..I couldn't see her as anything else, but I knew that very soon she would be a woman. A woman that was meant for me. We would fit together like puzzle pieces, the attraction would be breath taking, I would want her and only her...forever. But how could I have that and not have a good job...a house...some type of future. I'd spent the last 5 years taking care of Nessie, taking care of the pack...putting my own plans on hold. I didn't regret any of it, I wouldn't trade a day of being with Nessie for anything, but I had to make myself a better man for her. A man. I still didn't see myself as a man, just a big Indian kid. That had to change.

As I made my way in human form toward the Cullen house, I tried to push the pain away that was threatening to swallow me whole. I had told Edward and Bella last night when we talked not to let me stop them, even if I was crying and screaming, phasing or cussing...they had to take Nessie away. It was the only way. I neared their tiny cottage and I caught her scent on the breeze. Oranges and vanilla. The scent of comfort, the scent of home. I stepped from the forest and made my way to the small front door. I could hear her humming bird heart inside and I could tell that she'd been crying...I could almost smell her tears. Edward and Bella must be at the big house, I couldn't hear them inside. I gathered all my nerves, tucked my fractured heart away and knocked.

It only took her half a second to answer the door, with tears in her eyes, she threw herself into my arms, burying her face in my neck.

"Jacob" she cried..."I don't want to go!"

I pulled my fingers thru her thick curly hair.

"I know Nessie, I know you don't" My nose was buried in her reddish brown curls, trying to memorize her scent.

"Don't they understand? I can't leave Charlie...or you, or anyone" and she burst into full blown sobs.

I cradled her against me, rubbing my hands down her back trying to calm her, all the while burying my face in her hair, all the while trying to keep from crying.

"I know Ness, but this is what has to happen right now. I promise everything will be okay."

"But I've never been away from you Jacob, you're my best friend."

"We can still talk Ness..every day if you want" I said.

"It won't be the same Jake." and her face fell, I don't know how it was possible that she could look any sadder.

An hour later, after calming Ness down and helping her finish boxing up her 12 tons of books out of her room, we were making our way back to the main house for the grand farewell. I was doing better than I expected. I really did think this was for the best right now. I know that we had forever, a few years really couldn't make that much of a difference...I hoped.

"Jacob" I heard Bella's tearless sob from the main house as we crossed the back yard. Suddenly the back door opened and Bella was at my side, giving me a death hug.

"I'm going to miss you..s...s..so much" she sobbed. I let go of Nessie's hand and wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"Shhhh Bells, it's only for a little while, it'll be okay" She straitened away from me and looked towards Nessie who was once again fighting tears. "Oh Baby!" she cooed as she scooped Nessie up and pulled her to her chest.

It was too much, so I turned and walked toward the main house.

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle said as I entered, he walked toward me and shook my hand. "You take care of yourself and the pack, we'll make sure Renesmee is taken care of." As soon as he was gone Esme pulled me into a hug and handed me a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jacob. I've enjoyed taking care of you and your brothers. I feel like I'm saying goodbye to one of my own." I knew where she was coming from. This was my family. Esme was the pack mom. Not a week went by that she didn't cook dinner for all of us, dote on us, clean up after us, smack us around when we got mouthy. I was going to miss her especially. The rest of the pack had come over this morning to say their goodbyes. They all felt like they were saying goodbye to not only friends, but an extended family. I let go of Esme and turned to see Emmett standing there with his head hanging. Ahhh, Emmett, my brother from another mother. The only vamp in the house that didn't hold back with the pack, there had been so many broken bones and ripped off limbs in the last 5 years that I had lost count. Em was always ready for a fight, and so was one of my pack brothers. We would spend hours on end playing video games, arm wrestling, daring each other to do stupid stuff, he was a big kid.

"Don't look so sad Emmett, you'll still have Seth." Seth was going with the Cullen's for a few reasons. One, I would feel better if there was a wolf to protect Nessie should she need it. Second, he'd gotten strangely close to Alice in the last 5 years. They really hit it off, she was the big sister he never got to have with Leah. He'd gotten very close to Alice and Jasper and had asked if he could go with them. Of course, everyone agreed that he should.

"Won't be the same dude" Emmett said. He walked over to me and gave me the customary one armed man hug. "Take care of yourself"

"You too Emmett" I said as he walked out the front door.

"Well, I for one, won't miss you dog" Rosalie said from behind me. " I can't wait to breath fresh air again. I might actually get the smell out of my clothes."

"I know you'll miss me Blondie...I'm too much fun" I winked at her.

She huffed, but then came over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't die or something stupid like that, I only tell you that for Nessie's sake"

"Sure, sure" I knew better, she cared.

I stood there in the empty living room, I could hear the others upstairs or out in the front yard preparing to leave. I could hear Alice's pixie steps coming down the stairs. She leaped into my arms.

"I'll miss you Jacob. Wear the clothes I bought you okay?" she was pleading with her eyes, my near constant state of undress really did bother her. "I'll do my best Alice" and I kissed her on the cheek before she went out the door.

Jasper's hand was on my shoulder shortly after that. "Take care Jacob" he said. Jasper was a man of few words. "You too Jazz" He shook my hand and then headed out to find Alice.

Edward was the last one down the stairs. I could see the pain in his eyes before I could hear it in his voice.

"How are you doing Jacob?" he asked

"I'm fine Edward, it's for the best." I replied simply

"We'll take good care of her for you"

"I know you will"

Nothing else needed to be said. We'd been over it too many times to count by now. They would take Nessie away for a while, let her live, let her breathe, they would come back when she was ready, however long that took. Part of me was hoping it wouldn't take very long...

The back door opened and Ness and Bella walked in. Bella walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you Jacob" she whispered as she walked out with Edward. Ness and I were alone then. There was so much that I wanted to say, but I didn't, I couldn't. I just stepped over to her and wrapped her in my arms again and planted one kiss on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. We stayed like that for a while. I was just memorizing everything about her, the scent, the softness of her hair, the warmth of her embrace. I was tattooing it on my memory, this would get me thru the dark days that lay ahead.

"I love you Ness"

"I love you too Jake" she smiled up at me. She was ready to go. She was eager for the change, and suddenly so was I. I took her hand and led her out to the front of the house where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. I opened the door to Edwards Volvo, gave her one quick kiss on the forehead and put her in the car. "Talk to you soon Ness...goodbye."

"I'll call when we get there! Goodbye Jake" she smiled up at me and then shut the door. The Cullen's started pulling away and I stood there watching my world go down their driveway. She turned once more and smiled her huge beautiful smile at me and waved. She waved until the car disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

NPOV

The first few weeks after saying goodbye to Jake were the hardest. It took all my self control not to jump from the car at the sight of him standing there waving goodbye to me. I understood that my family could no longer stay in Forks. They had been there entirely too long, and it was time to move on. Mom had always wanted to visit Ireland, so that's where we were headed, who knew where we would end up from there. Alice, Jasper and Seth were going with us. Rosalie and Emmett were going to New Hampshire for a few years to live on their own as a married couple, and Grandpa and Grandma were going to Alaska to live with our Denali cousins for a while. It was the first time in my short life that I wouldn't be surrounded by all of my family. I was nervous, scared, but at the same time, it was 8 less ears listening to my every breath, 8 less eyes watching my every move. It was exciting. A whole new life. My life in Forks had been wonderful, but it would be nice to maybe have a little more freedom. I couldn't go anywhere in Forks without half the town and half the pack knowing what was going on. I would miss Jacob and all my friends at La Push, that was a given, but the chance to see another part of the world, to have real life experiences, was just too tempting. Seth would be there, he'd remind me of home. He'd remind me of Jacob.

The flight from Seattle to New York wasn't that bad, I slept most of the way, the flight from New York to Dublin was a different story. I was too wired to sleep, so I watched the horrible in flight movie and gazed out the small window into the blackness below. I wondered what this new life would bring me, I wondered if we would ever go back to Forks? I knew that someday, somehow, I would see my Jacob again.

We spent those first few weeks exploring Ireland and Scotland. Staying at small Inns in the countryside. Seth and I feasted on the tastes of the Northern UK, and the rest of my family lived on butcher shop blood. The beginning of the third week, we decided it was time to move on, since my growth had slowed down I would be able to go to school finally. Jasper had all the paperwork, and I would start as a sophomore. My parents had found a lovely home in Romania of all places. Seth couldn't help but laugh that we would be living in Dracula's homeland. When we arrived in Bucharest,we rented a very large SUV and made our way to our new home, Brasov Romania.

The house that dad picked out for us was beautiful. It was situated deep in the forest. It was rustic and large, but not as massive as the main house in Forks. The house was 2 stories, and rectangular, it had a wrap around porch on the first and second floor. It was off white with creamy brown trim. Mom was in love with it immediately. Jasper and Alice's room was downstairs off the living room, me mom and dad were upstairs. There was a small apartment above the detached garage that would be Seth's. Carlisle would be flying in to pose as my father when school began, but then he would head back to Alaska. As far as the locals were concerned he was a very busy business man.

I had talked to Jake on the phone countless times since we left Forks, but today I would actually get to see him on the web cam. Finally we had the house set up and everything plugged in. I was so excited to get to look at his face! This would be the first of many many web cam chats to come. Tomorrow was my first day of school, I was nervous and excited. Jacob could always calm me down. At exactly 6pm my computer started ringing and I got to see his wonderful smile. Everything would be okay!

JPOV

The first few days were HELL. I contemplated getting on a plane at least a hundred times a day. If it hadn't been for my pack, I would have found a way to run all the way to Ireland. After the first week though I got back on track, I got signed up for technical school in Port Angles. I had decided that I wanted to open a garage in La Push, Dowlings was really the only garage in the area and their prices were outrageous. Embry, Quill, Sam and Jared all needed work too, so we were going to go in together on the shop. Only one of us really needed to go to school, we all basically knew what we were doing. I was the one with all the free time on my hands, so I went. It was actually kind of fun. I learned a lot of stuff, and it kept my brain busy...and off Nessie. She called almost every day while they were traveling, once they got to their house in Romania of all places, she'd call me on the web cam. I was excited to see her face, but I knew it would make it harder. I was doing okay, but seeing her face might set back any progress I had made. Seth called too, and he told me that Ness was doing much better, she was actually having fun and looking forward to starting school. I thought she still looked a little young to be starting school as a sophomore, she looked maybe 14, but Carlisle said she'd do fine, her growth had slowed down and would become more subtle and natural over the next few years.

I was on my way home from school, speeding down the road on my new motorcycle. I had sold the Rabbit and my old dirt bike and bought a 2010 Triumph America. The speed was almost as good as when I was running in wolf form. It was the first thing I'd ever bought for myself and I loved it. Nessie had decided that LuAnn was a good name for it. I didn't want to broadcast that I'd let my imprint name my bike such a girly name, but Seth, the traitor that he is, told Embry, who in turn told everyone he knew. Aaaahhh Embry. We didn't think he'd imprint. He loved all things female, he had a date with someone new every weekend...I honestly didn't know where these girls were coming from, but there was never a shortage for Embry. The first week after Ness left, Embry and I were at the beach with Quill and Claire when he saw her. Her name was Abby, and she was Emily's 17 year old cousin from Montana. Sam had told us that she would be coming to stay with them for the summer while her parents vacationed in LA. I'd never seen Embry speechless, but there he stood, mouth hanging open, wide eyed and goofy looking. Abby stood there glancing back and forth from me to Embry, confused. Quill interrupted her and pulled her down the beach with Claire while I smacked Embry on the back.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" I said

"Wha...what?" he said blinking up at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay Embry" and I clamped my hand down on his shoulder.

"Is that...did I just...? What happened?" he asked

"You know what happened, you imprinted you douche bag!"

"But, but...wow." Then he looked up the beach at Abby and Claire splashing in the water. "She's hot." he said laughing.

We both started laughing then, leave it to Embry to have that first thought about her.

"Dude, she's only 17! Keep it in your pants for a while!" I said

"No, No.." he looked like he might punch me "it's not like that Jake, you know that!"

"Yes Embry, I've imprinted, I know how it is."

"Bullshit dude! Ness is still just a kid" and he looked back down the beach "Abby is almost full grown. Fuck dude, I've never had a hard on like this before. Is it always going to be like this?"

"I don't know! The same thing happened to the others when they first met their imprints, but they were all adults and could do something about it. Me, Quill and you are the only ones that imprinted on kids." I looked down and kicked the sand.

"You think it would be easier if you had imprinted on someone already grown?" He asked

"I dunno know dude, maybe it would have been easier, but I wouldn't trade Ness for anything. I'll wait for her as long as it takes."

"Well, hopefully Abby's birthday isn't that far away!" he said as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down the sand towards the others.

Sure enough, Abby's birthday was the next week. Before then, she treated Embry like the drooling fool that he was. She pretty much wasn't interested. Sure she thought he was nice and all, and "cute" as she'd told Emily, but she didn't feel anything deeper. The night of her birthday Emily had all of us over for cake and ice cream, and as soon as a now adult Abby saw Embry, it was on. You could almost cut the sexual tension with a knife. They couldn't stop looking at each other, she couldn't stop licking her lips, every time they touched they gasped. It was horribly uncomfortable to witness, so luckily the two of them snuck off as soon as they could. Emily just shook her head, you can't fight fate.

And so I knew, that as soon as Ness was full grown that would happen between us. I'd have to make sure she didn't see me until she was truly ready for something like that, I'd talked to Edward and told him about it and he agreed that we'd have to figure something out when that day finally came. I was leaving it up to him and Bella. Ness didn't need to feel more drawn to me than she already did. She'd come back when she chose to, not a minute before then.

The rain was just beginning to fall when I got home and went in my room. I typed in Ness's screen name and waited for her to answer. A second later, there she was, her brilliant smile, her wide brown eyes, her curly hair...everything, right there in front of me, on the other side of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

One Year Later

EPOV

Our year in Romania had been spectacular. The wildlife was plentiful, life was calm and happy. Jasper and Alice were enjoying themselves as well, and Seth and Nessie were doing wonderfully at school. I thought the separation from Jacob would be harder on her, but she seemed to be doing okay. They still talked all the time, and I knew that they were just as close as they had always been, but it was still a shock when she began dating a boy from school. His name was Nicholae, he was a senior and I must say that I did like him. His thoughts were never anything but admirable, I could also see in those thoughts that he was set on college after he graduated, and that leaving Nessie behind wouldn't give him pause at all. I didn't worry too much though, she didn't seem to be falling in love with him or anything, it seemed very casual. Bella disliked him immediately, though she only admitted that to me. It was hard for her to see our daughter with anyone but Jacob. She felt that Jacob had suffered enough and that this might push him over the edge, but I had already talked to Jacob and though he was of course disturbed by it, he wanted her to be happy and live her life and make her own decisions. Renesmee was doing very well, she was taking to this new life with a spectacular grace. She enjoyed school, and she loved hunting with Bella and I as often as she could. She was turning into a wonderful young woman and I was extremely proud of her. She had just celebrated her 6th birthday. One more year and she would be fully matured. Both mentally and physically she would be grown up. The thought scared me, but at the same time I was so grateful for the time we had shared together. As she eased towards adulthood, I knew that she had a good head on her shoulders..she would be okay. I was honestly looking forward to her going back to Jacob, I knew he would make her happy, and I wanted that for her.

The entire family had come to Romania for the birthday party. Rosalie and Emmett were enjoying New Hampshire, but we were all missing being close to one another. We were waiting until Renessmee finished school and then we would figure out where to go next, I was thinking that she'd want to go to college, but I wasn't sure. She never really spoke about wanting to do anything in the future, she lived for today...I envied her for that. She and Carlisle were back at the house while the rest of us hunted. It had been a year since he measured her and gave her a checkup, I knew there were things that she wanted to speak with him about. Recently her menstrual cycle had begun to get off schedule. It would start, then stop, then start, then stop for 3 months or more at a time. I didn't know if this was something that normal humans experienced, or if this was because she was a hybrid. She never spoke of wanting to have children, but she was still young, I didn't want that to be taken away from her.

I hoped Carlisle had some answers for her...even though I tried not to listen, I know she worried that something was wrong with her.

RPOV

I was excited to see everyone, but mostly I wanted to talk to Grandpa. My body had been doing strange things and I needed answers. I'd never thought of having children, but I did want to have a choice in the matter. Sometimes I would imagine mine and Nic's children,they would would have his blonde hair and my brown eyes, or maybe my brown hair and his green eyes, I always thought about him when I was away from my dad. I knew he didn't think that we were that serious, but I loved him. I'm not sure why my parents acted the way that they did about our relationship, they treated it as just a high school crush...and maybe it was, but it didn't feel like that, for me anyway. Nicholae was going to college at the end of this year, but I knew we would stay together, and maybe I would join him after I graduated. I know my parents wanted to go back to the US, but I wanted to make my own choices..and right now, I was choosing Nic.

We were in my bedroom and I was lying flat on the bed as Grandpa measured my height, the length of my arms, legs, circumference of my head and everything else.

"Grandpa"

"Yes Renesmee" he said looking at me with his topaz colored eyes

"My period has been a little crazy over the last year. It starts then stops the same day, then starts again, then goes away for months at a time. Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well, even human women sometimes have irregular cycles. More than likely that's what's happening with you. I've spoken to Nahuel and his sisters at length about such things, and it seems that they have had the same thing happen to them through out their lives, they don't know why though. None of them have tried to reproduce, but it would seem that they are capable. I would have to do some more research into it to give you a more reliable answer. I'm not an OBGYN after all." he ruffled my hair and laughed.

"So you think I could have kids if I ever wanted to?"

"I see no reason why you couldn't, but I don't have all the information. I'll look into it and get back as soon as I can. I'll take some blood/urine and saliva samples before we leave and have them tested."\

"Thanks Grandpa"

"Of course darling" he looked down at his folder, reviewing his measurements through out my short life. "The growth has slowed tremendously, only shot up an inch in the last year. I don't think your height will change much over the next year, but your body will go thru some other noticeable changes. You're breasts will grow, your hips will probably get wider, Nahuel's sisters said that the pigment of their skin changed a little bit as well. Your face will probably thin out, you will probably lose weight all over, well the weight will shift to different areas at least." He was in full doctor mode now, totally forgetting that he was talking to his granddaughter.

"Will people notice that I'm different?" I asked cautiously

"No I don't think so, human girls go thru growth spurts at this age as well, and human eyes won't be able to detect the more subtle changes. You should be fine."

"Thanks again Grandpa" I said as he walked out of the room.

I ran over to my laptop and logged on, hoping that Jake was online. He'd been so busy working lately that we really only got to see each other once a week or so. We still talked on the phone at least once a day, but it wasn't the same as seeing him. He had finished his school in Port Angeles then taken his money from his saving account and purchased an old building in La Push. Some of his pack were helping him with it and they were almost ready to open and I knew he was more busy this week than he normally was. Sure enough he wasn't online. I wondered if he was seeing someone? Surely he dated, why wouldn't he? But never in my lifetime had he ever mentioned a girl. Maybe he just hadn't met the right one? I felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy sweep thru me at the thought of this phantom girl. Whoever she was, she wouldn't be good enough...not for my Jacob.

JPOV

"FUCK!" I could hear the commotion as I walked toward the garage.

"Piece of SHIT!" then something crashed against a wall. I sped up, I didn't need Jared breaking anything else. He and Kim had been having some issues the last couple of weeks, he was spending a lot of time at the shop, she was feeling neglected. Little did she know that he was working so hard to get the shop opened so that we could all start making money and he could save for an engagement ring.

I walked inside to see him trying to attach a wall storage system on the far wall.

"Problems Jared?"

"This thing is crap Jacob, I can't figure it out." He pushed himself away from the wall, grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one, dragging on it deeply.

"Don't worry about it Jared, we'll get it figured out."

"I know" he hung his head "I just can't do shit right now. Kim's so fucking pissed at me I wish I could stay mad at her, but I just can't."

"Dude, I wish I knew what to tell you, but I have zero experience with women." I laughed and punched his shoulder "Maybe you should talk to Emily?"

"Yeah, maybe." He was looking out the front bay door toward the beach. "How's Ness doing by the way? Haven't stopped to ask about her in a while."

I hung my head. "She's got a boyfriend."

He spun around at me "WHAT? Dude that's harsh! You've gotta fucking tell her before she bangs some random dude, gets knocked up with his kid and is stuck in Dracula-ville for the rest of her life!"

I laughed at that.. "Nope, that's what I wanted..I mean not the banging or the getting knocked up, but I want her to have a choice. Of course I want her to choose me, but she's still young." I cut him a sly glance and grinned "besides, Edward says they aren't serious."

"Well Thank God" Jared said laughing.

The next few months flew by in a haze. The shop was booked from the start and we were really starting to rake in some serious money. Jared had finally proposed to Kim and they were busy planning a wedding, she wanted big and fancy. Kim had called Alice for help, her Jasper and Seth were coming next month to get everything in order. Ness had wanted to come too, but Edward had told her she couldn't miss school right now. Thank God for Edward. Nessie was growing up, I was sure that if I saw her right now, I wouldn't let her leave again. She was very upset that she'd miss Jared and Kim's wedding, but she was busy with school and her stupid boyfriend, so she didn't throw too much of a fit. At first I hadn't really cared that she had a boyfriend, Edward had said she wasn't that serious about him, but apparently that had changed. She had obviously been keeping her thoughts from her father, but one day she let it slip how much she really cared for him. The entire family was shocked, but me especially. I mean, I wanted her to be happy, but I didn't really think she'd fall in love with someone else. I knew I was being selfish, I love her of course, but only as a best friend at this point. I wasn't ready for anything more, and she was...it would be wrong of me to deny her that. While I told myself all of this, I couldn't help but feel my heart hurting. Was she ready for this? If a relationship was what she wanted, I should be the one to give her that. I was everything she needed or wanted. I could make her happier than anyone else on earth. Edward, Bella and I had had many talks over the past few weeks. Bella wanted me to come to Romania, to ride in and sweep her off of her feet. I think she mostly just wanted me to be happy, she still felt guilty about our past. Edward, as much as he wanted Ness and I to be happy together, agreed with me. Most people fall in love more than once. It would be okay for her to have had a broken heart, everyone went through it, and even though I hated for her to have to go through anything painful, it was part of growing up. Life is hard, love is sometimes blind, we all make bad decisions. She was young, she would be okay. She would never know true, unbiased, all encompassing love without knowing heart ache as well. Edward knew that shortly Nicolae would be leaving, and that he'd eventually be telling Renesmee that he didn't want her to go with him, it was only a matter of time, and we were all on pins and needles waiting for the ball to drop.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

The rest of the school year flew by for Renesmee. Jasper, Alice and Seth had gone home for Kim and Jared's wedding, and had really enjoyed themselves. Alice had taken lots of pictures, and a video and that seemed to appease my daughter. She was less than thrilled with me for not letting her go, but Jacob had asked me not too, and I owed him that much. I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, and I knew that Jacob would make her happy, but he was right, she needed to live a little, she needed to have a choice. It still broke my heart to think that soon she would be left behind when Nicolea went off to college. His plans were more pronounced and he was more sure in his thoughts, he was going, he was breaking up with Renesmee...he was breaking her heart. He didn't know the way she really felt about him, he honestly didn't think it would hurt her too bad. He was young and in no way ready for a huge commitment. I didn't blame the poor boy, he wasn't doing any of this maliciously.

He came over the Friday before school let out to pick Renesmee up for a pre-graduation party. He was going to tell her tonight on the way home. I was going to have to prepare everyone. This would be my daughters first heartbreak, it would be horrible. She came down the stairs in a short blue dress and black sandals, looking so beautiful that my heart broke all over again. She was growing up so rapidly. Less than a year and she would be full grown. Would she want to go to college? Would she want to go home to Forks? I knew that tonight's events would affect her decisions.

"Bye Edward, I'll be home later, tell Dad I said bye"...she winked at me as she kissed me on the cheek. I was pretending to be her older brother and tonight "Dad" was out of town on business. Carlisle played the role when it was needed, but she did so well in school that they really had no reason to need to see him in person.

"Have fun." I said as they walked out the door. As soon as the car pulled away, I turned to go upstairs to Bella. She was curled up in chair reading a book. Her long mahogany hair swept to one side over her shoulder. Her beauty still sometimes took me by surprise.

"He's going to tell her tonight love." I said, as I gathered her in my arms.

"Oh Edward. What can we do?" she asked, putting her book down and looking up at me from beneath her lashes.

"Be there for her, that's all we can do. We can't protect her from everything." I said as I kissed her temple.

"I'm going to go call Jake." She squeezed me tightly then went downstairs to use the phone.

JPOV

The time was finally here. I was at last moving out of my fathers house. Business had been so good that I had actually been able to afford my own house. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was mine. It was a small 3 bedroom house on the reservation, situated deep in the woods, high on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was secluded. Surrounded by trees. I couldn't help but wonder if Nessie would like it when I signed the papers. I had a feeling that she would, it was quaint and simple, much like Edward and Bella's cottage in Forks. Maybe she would want something bigger, nicer? I didn't think so. As spoiled as she was, she didn't seem to be horribly materialistic. She was as down to earth as I was. We still spoke on the phone every day, and web cammed it at least once a month. We were both pretty busy. She had school and the douche bag. I had work and the pack to keep me occupied. I was just taping up the last of my boxes when my cell phone rang. It was Bella. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Jake..." she sighed into the phone. _What the fuck was going on?_ "He's telling her tonight. I just thought you should be prepared, she may call you first."

Mother fucker! I knew the shit head wasn't hurting her on purpose, but she would hurt. I wanted to rip his arms off and shove them up his ass. I took a few calming breaths. _This is part of growing up __Jake, you wanted her to grow up, you wanted her to live, suck it up. _

"Right Bells, I got it." I said quickly, then I hung up.

The fucking ball was dropping right now.

RPOV

The party had been really fun. It wasn't something I normally did. My friends were pretty tame and Nicolae wasn't a big partier either. He wanted to go to Med school, he was mature and responsible. Maybe that was why I'd fallen in love with him. He wasn't like the other boys in school who spent their time staring at my chest or ass and making crude comments. He was like Jake, always nice and respectful. He'd never tried to pressure me into anything, I was honestly surprised that we hadn't done anything but kiss. I told myself that I was ready for that, but obviously he wasn't. It was okay, we had time. We left the party and headed to his car. He'd been kind of quiet tonight and I wondered if he was planning on making his move now? He opened the door for me and I slid into his Audi. As he started the car and took off towards my house he turned to me..." I need to talk to you about something Renesmee." I turned towards him in my seat. "What is it?" He just stared out of the windshield for a few minutes, like he was trying to get up the nerve to say whatever it was. _Oh...he's nervous. He's so sweet. _"Why are you nervous Nic?" I smiled at him when he lifted his eyes to look at my face. "You know I'm going to college in a few months. I think it would be better if we just stayed friends." I felt my face fall. _That hurt...really bad. _"But Nic, we could still be together, see each other on the weekends, there's no reason to just end it! I love you!" I realized that I was pleading with him. He looked at me sympathetically. "I just don't want to be tied down, I'm going to college, I want to be free to do what I want Renesemee." I felt the car slow down and realized that we were in our driveway. I just sat there staring at him, it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest and I felt tears leaking from my eyes and running down my cheeks. He reached for my hand and held it in his. "I never meant to hurt you, I really didn't. I...I didn't know you felt so strongly." He looked down shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I just don't feel the same way you do Renesmee." _Why is this happening? I'm such an idiot. I should have known. _I felt anger bubble to the surface and I ripped my hand from his. Without a parting word I got out and ran to the front door. I burst through and nearly knocked my parents over as I stumbled up the stairs. _What, were they waiting for me? Did they know this was coming?_ I looked at my dad with pleading eyes. _Please tell me you didn't know this was going to happen. Please tell me that you didn't just stand by and let it play out? _The look in his eyes told me that he had done just that. _Who else knew? _He looked at me with pity in his eyes. I had my answer then...everyone else knew. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I was so angry. Angry at Nic. Angry at my family, but mostly angry with myself. What a stupid dumb teenage thing to do. Fall in love with some random guy who could care less about me. I'm fucking pathetic. I threw myself onto my bed and let the pain take over for a while.

EPOV

I could hear it all in her thoughts. The pain, the self loathing, the anger. I could understand them all. She had a right to be angry at me, at all of us for keeping this from her, but I had to do what I had to do..we all did. She had to grow up, like a normal person. Get hurt, get heartbroken, like a normal person. After an hour of listening to her sob upstairs in her room, Bella could handle no more, and went up to check on her. I could hear them talking, I was trying not to eavesdrop, it was very hard. I grabbed my cell phone and headed outside to clear my head. I called Jacob. I hated that I actually liked Jacob these days, I hated that sometimes I needed to talk to him. But, we had something in common. We both loved my daughter unconditionally. We would both kill for her, fight for her, do anything she needed or wanted. I knew that he was probably on pins and needles after Bella spoke to him earlier. I dialed his familiar number.

"Edward...is she okay?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"I think so Jacob. She's hurting right now. She's angry,..at all of us. She knows that we knew. She's embarrassed."

"She shouldn't be." he said

"I know that, but she's a teenager. She just lost her first love, I'm told this is a normal reaction."

He took a deep breath. "It is, it is. God I wish there was something I could do."

"She's going to be okay. It wasn't a deep love Jacob. It wasn't even close to what you and Bella felt for each other. It was nowhere near that strong. He's not the love of her life, you are."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Just keep me informed okay?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later"

RPOV

I spent that first night wrapped up in my moms arms on my bed. I couldn't seem to stop crying. I knew that eventually the tears would end, that made me feel a little better. I wanted to call Jacob so bad, I knew that he would make me feel better, but I knew that he must have known too, and I was far to embarrassed to call him knowing that. It was horrible that my entire family had been witness to my stupidity, but the thought that Jacob knew as well was just more than I could stand. Over the next few days, I pretty much stayed to myself. Dad took his turn consoling me, having a heart to heart with me, so did Alice, Jasper and even Seth. They were all trying. Each of them had told me that everything would be okay, and deep down I knew that it would. It was obvious now that I had been a little infatuated with Nic. We had never even said I Love You, and I was busy planning our whole lives together in my head. I was picturing our children, our house, us making love. It was pathetic and immature. I had never felt so young and inexperienced in my life. I finally had begun to laugh at myself. I laughed so hard that I cried. My dad thought I was losing my mind until he read my thoughts, he sat down on the floor of my bedroom and began to chuckle with me. Soon we were both hysterical and mom was just standing in the doorway looking at us like we should both be committed. That was when I knew the worst was over. I felt like I could breath again. I saw the silver lining, and knew that finally, I was maybe growing up a bit. The rest of my family were flying in that evening. I was looking forward to seeing them, but I would have to go thru the embarrassment again...that part was going to suck. I hoped that they didn't say anything about it. I still hadn't talked to Jake, though I'm fairly positive that my parents had had many conversations with him over the past few days.

My family would be here in about an hour, so I decided to take a shower and try to make myself presentable. I hadn't bathed in 2 days, my hair was a tangled mess and I just pretty much looked like shit. I had thrown on a huge t-shirt that was Jacobs when I had gotten home that night, and I had stayed in it. It was gray with La Push written on the front. It wasn't until I had gotten in the shower that I noticed the changes in my body. My breasts were at least a cup size bigger, my hips seemed wider, my skin felt and looked different. What was going on? This was supposed to happen gradually, not in just a few days time. Did this mean that I was suddenly fully grown? I quickly washed up and got out of the shower, I stood before the full length mirror in my bathroom and examined my new body. _WOW!_ I looked nowhere near 16 any more. _When did this happen? Why didn't anyone notice? Did it JUST happen like right before my shower? This is so freaking weird! But wow! _I had never really had any self esteem issues. I was always thin...but now...I had womanly curves. How had I not felt this? Sure I had pretty much felt like death the last few days, but I hadn't really felt anything physically. I wasn't sure what to think. I defiantly wasn't a size 4 anymore. I had pretty much looked like my mom, we wore the same size, but now, I looked more like Rosalie...only bigger. _My God...am I fat? _I began pinching the skin on my stomach...there wasn't much fat, my stomach was still toned, but I was defiantly fuller. I was round! _Oh dear God! What happened to me?_All of the sudden I was all woman. There was no cute baby fat on my face, it was thinner and more defined. My lips seemed fuller, my eyes seemed wider. Even my hair looked different. The color was darker than before, more auburn than bronze. This was too weird. There was no way I could go back to high school looking like this, I could easily pass for 21, I looked much older than that. 24 or 25 maybe. _I look older than my parents! _I had to tear my eyes away from the mirror and force myself to get dressed... I met a lot of roadblocks. My panties would no longer go over my hips, my bras were entirely too small, and none of my jeans fit. I finally found a stretchy cotton sun dress in my closet that fit...it fit snugly to say the least. My boobs were smooshed in it and were almost overflowing the top, but it still hung loosely on my hips. As I pulled my hair back in a rubber band I heard my parents and family pulling up outside, they had gone into town to get them from the airport. Seth was around here somewhere, but I didn't know exactly where. I was hoping he'd stay gone for a while, I wasn't entirely comfortable with this new body and I knew he probably wouldn't be either. As soon as I heard the door open I could hear my dad telling them what I was thinking, I could hear their footsteps on the stairs and I turned around to see them all come into my room. I stood there with a confused look on my face as they all stared at me...there was a collective gasp and then mom came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Apparently none of us knew what to say so we all just stood there with our mouths hanging open looking slightly uncomfortable. Finally my dad broke the silence "Carlisle...what is this?"

My Grandfather stepped into the room and walked towards me..."I've never seen anything like it. You were normal this morning?" he asked

"I...I think so...I really haven't looked in a mirror..." my dad cut me off. "She was normal when we left for the airport." _wow so it had happened right before my shower...how strange._

"Well I can't say with any certainty," Carlisle said, "but she's obviously reached full maturity. I don't know why it happened so suddenly...maybe it's more connected to her emotions than I previously thought."

That sounded right. I had surely matured a little on an emotional level over the past few days.

"Does this mean I get to go shopping?" Alice asked from the doorway with a huge grin on her face. Of course she would think of shopping right now. I had suddenly gotten fat and she could worry about was clothes.

"You're not fat Rensemee." my father scolded me.

"Oh no sweetie...you're beautiful." Esme told me and came to give me a hug.  
>"Stunning, would be a better description." Rosalie said..eying me up and down.<p>

"Ah..you jealous Hun?" Emmett asked her. She smacked his stomach and the loud thwack echoed thru the house.

Rosalie jealous of me? Impossible...but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Finally she did...then she glanced quickly to the floor "maybe a little"

My head was still spinning, this was all happening too fast. I was excited that I was finally to the point where I would grow no more, but I was kinda missing having that extra year to be a teenager.

Rosalie walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on I'm sure I've got something more comfortable for you to wear."

"Thank you Rose." I whispered. "No problem Nessie, I know how it is to have huge tits and an amazing ass." she said smiling. I had to laugh. My dad just rolled his eyes...this probably wasn't any easier on him.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Two weeks ago I had moved into my new house, two weeks ago Nessie had reached full maturity. Seth had called me as soon as he'd seen her. Poor kid, from what he described she was absolutely gorgeous. She had been before, but now she was a woman. I hadn't seen her, but I didn't envy any man that had to lay eyes on her. No doubt she was stunning. Jealousy had started coursing through my blood. I wanted to see her so bad, just Seth's description had given me a hard on. I was glad...I hadn't had a boner since that horrible night I'd spent warming Bella in that tiny tent. I'd started to wonder if I was still a man. I saw beautiful women all the time, but none of them interested me in the least. The only female I could think about was Nessie. Up until now, I had only thought of her in a brotherly sort of way, but that had changed. She was a woman now, and even though I hadn't even seen her, I wanted her the way a man wanted a woman. It was taking all of my self control not to jump on the next flight to eastern Europe. I still hadn't spoken to her. I was waiting for her to call me, but my patience was running low. I'd talked to Bella and Edward. Bella of course wanted me to come right away, but Edward had given me all the reason not too. She was just now full grown, it wouldn't be right to swoop in and take her life away like that. Edward told me she was still embarrassed and that's why she hadn't called me. She wanted too, badly. But she just couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone.

It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to finish high school, at least not in Romania. The changes had been too drastic. Nessie wanted to go to college, so the Cullen's were moving back to the US. She was as smart if not smarter than Edward, she would have no problem academically. Jasper was getting all of her papers for her to start NYU in the fall. Nessie had insisted on living in a dorm much to Edwards disliking. They would be close though, they had a house an hour outside of the city. They were all busy packing up and getting ready to move. It felt good knowing that she'd be on the same continent again. But the thought of her alone...in college bothered me. If she was even half as attractive as Seth said she was, she would be fighting men off with a stick. Edward told me not to worry, she wasn't interested in dating. She realized that she probably could never have a relationship with a human without exposing her parents. She had remarkable control over her gift as long as she was concentrating, but she could always accidentally let something slip. She just wanted to be out on her own for a while. Be normal. Or as close to normal as she could be. She hadn't decided what to major in, she was just starting out slow, hoping something would come to her. I wanted her to be happy. I was the one that had pushed her away to start with, now I was the one that had to wait for her to come around. I was ready. I had a job, money, my own home. I could easily take care of a wife and family now. Just thinking of Nessie as my wife made me smile. I picked up the phone without thinking and dialed her familiar number.

RPOV

I was excited about starting college and seeing New York. I know dad was worried about me, but I was confident that it would all be okay. I was packing up a few nick nacks from my room and I reached for a picture of me and Jake from about 3 years ago. I looked so different now. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on Jake's naked torso. I'd never noticed how built he was, or his beautiful russet skin, or his perfect lips or his big brown eyes. _What is wrong with_ _you Nessie? _I chastised myself for getting all worked up over Jacob, but I couldn't stop looking at him...I felt an unfamiliar warmth spread thru my body and pool in my abdomen. _What the hell?_ It was a strange yet wonderful feeling. Almost immediately I realized that I was turned on. _Oh sweet Jesus! What a freak i am! _I quickly wrapped up the picture and put it in the box I was packing. Rosalie had given me the talk a few days ago. Mom had beat her to it quite a while ago, but Rose went into more detail with me. I couldn't believe that I was actually getting wet looking at a picture of Jacob. I missed him so much. I wanted to call him, but I wasn't sure what to say..would he think of me differently, would it be uncomfortable? I tore myself from my thoughts as I heard my phone ringing. Jacobs picture popped up on the screen, and my heart took off.

"Hello?" _My god my voice just cracked I'm such a moron.  
><em>"Nessie!" he sounded so excited to hear from me. All of my insecurities were forgotten and soon it was just like it had always been. Perfect


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

Nessie's first year of college was going good so far. She was making friends and seemed to be really happy with college life. She loved being on her own, being able to do what she wanted when she wanted and not have Edward knowing her every thought. Seth was going to school with her, that was the condition that Edward agreed upon. Even though she was technically old enough to do what she wanted we all agreed that someone should stay in the city with her. Seth didn't see her every day, he lived on the other side of campus and had different classes, but they saw each other at least once a week, and if she ever needed anything or got into trouble we all felt better knowing he was there...even Nessie felt better having him close. During Christmas break Seth had come home. Seeing her, full grown in his mind when we were phased had literally taken my breath away. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet, I was sure of it. Her once bronze curly hair had darkened to a beautiful auburn color and it still hung in loose curls down her back. Her big brown eyes somehow seemed wider and more alive, I wanted to lose myself in them. Her face had thinned out and her lips had plumped up. Her once thin body was now curvy and veluptuous. Her breasts were at least C's if not closer to D cups ( I only knew about these things because of my sister Racheal). Rosalie had the sexiest body of any woman I had ever seen, but she had nothing on Nessie. She was a walking orgasm. Now that I had seen her, it was that much harder to stay away from her. I was constantly on the phone with Edward, letting him talk me down. I had told him to do it before they left Forks. He had to remind me as often as I needed him to why I had done this in the first place. I was probably beginning to annoy him, but he never seemed to mind. As much as he wanted her to be happy and in love,he was enjoying this stage as much as Nessie was. She was looking forward to getting her own apartment this summer, she'd asked Seth if he wanted to room with her and he was considering it. I knew he didn't want to piss me off, but they were just friends, and having him there would help me...a lot. I left it up to him of course, he was in college too, I didn't want to cramp his style and force him to babysit my imprint.

Things on this end were going well also, we were in the process of expanding the shop. Business was booming, I'd recently bought a new Tahoe and had a pool put in. The entire pack worked for the shop, it was hard to hold down a normal job when you were running around some nights as a giant wolf. I liked being able to help them out and give them a little stability. Sam had decided to stop phasing, his pack had been absorbed into mine. So far no one else had phased, we'd only killed a handful of nomad leeches in the 2 years the Cullen's had been gone. I'd gotten used to my boring existence and I couldn't wait for the day that Nessie would come back to me. I went to bed every night thinking of her and woke up every morning wanting her. Me and my right hand had become very close.

RPOV

My first year of college had been wonderful. I'd made so many friends and I really enjoyed living in the city. I wasn't dreadfully close to any of my human friends, it was just easier to hang out every once in a while. I'd finished my finals last week and now Seth and I were apartment hunting. I was so relieved when he agreed to be my roommate. I know some of my girlfriends would have been happy to do it, but I tend to lose the human facade when I'm at home. It would be easier with Seth there. The last year had been very interesting. I'd never really been hit on by so many guys, but none of them held any interest for me. Some of them had gotten a tad rude about it and Seth had had to jump in and kick ass a few times. It didn't bother me, I wasn't one of those idiotic girls that got pissed about every stupid thing. Seth was protective of me, he was like my brother, I appreciated him looking out for me. Of course I would rather it have been Jake doing the defending...but that was a whole other story. I had thought about him non stop that year, literally every night. We had started talking even more than before, at least twice a day now. It made my day to talk to him before school and right before bed...of course I went to bed dreaming of Jacob...luckily my dorm mate didn't have a heightened sense of smell like I did or she would know exactly what I was thinking.

After a very long day of looking we found a two bedroom studio apartment across from Central Park. I was really glad that Grandpa was paying the rent, the prices in the city were ridiculous. He was happy to do it. Grandpa was one of the most generous men I knew. I'd have to find a way to pay him back, maybe not with money..but I'd think of something.

That weekend my family came to help us move into our new apartment. Grandma had come in and painted and bought furniture and stuff for us. She knew what I liked and everything was perfect. Decorated in varying shades of blue, it wasn't too girly or too manly...just right. My bedroom on the other hand was obviously feminine. I'm a girly girl...just can't help it. I mean I live in jeans and t-shirts, only wear heels on special occasions, and I've been known to kick ass in most sports, but my room has always been girly and soft. It was painted pale purple and the ornate iron bed was canopied and covered in white lace curtains and an eyelet bedspread. I've always been the photographer of my family and the walls were covered in nicely framed black and white pics. My favorite was a large one of first beach that grandma had hung over my bed. There were candid pics of all my family and some of Jacob and his pack splashing in the ocean, playing football and eating. It was perfect...surrounded by everyone I love.

JPOV

Ness and Seth were moving into their apartment today. She had called me this morning and she was so excited I had to laugh at her. I was glad she was having fun, but I really wished that I could be her roommate. My mind immediately went to the gutter and I had to focus to finish the conversation. Everything in my life hinged on her coming back to me one day. All my hopes. All my dreams. My future...it all revolved around her. Bella had been trying to get me to tell Ness that I'd imprinted on her for a while now, but I didn't want to tell her over the phone. I wanted her to come to me, to choose me...then I'd tell her. It seemed like the right way to do it. It seemed perfect in my mind...but she had to choose me first, and every passing day without her was harder and harder to live through. I would wait until she was done with college, if she hadn't come back by then, I would go to her...if it felt right. I lay there on my bed, in my big empty lonely house, thinking of her. Thinking of filling this house with our children. My phone began to vibrate on the night stand...it was a text message from Ness. I opened it and it was a picture of Ness, just her face, in front of a huge black and white picture of First Beach. She'd obviously taken this picture herself. Her eyes were closed and her lips were puckered up, blowing me a kiss. I tore my eyes away and read the message: **Missing home and thinking of u! XOXO- Nessie** My heart seemed to burst out of my chest, I knew it was probably just an innocent text on her part, but to me, it was everything I'd been hoping for. This was the first picture I'd seen of her since she'd fully matured. We hadn't spoken on web cam...she hadn't called and neither had I. She was so gorgeous. So natural and full of life. I loved her before, I wanted her before, but now, after seeing this, I just felt empty without her. I was madly in love with this woman.

RPOV

I had to talk myself into sending the picture to Jake. I wanted to simply tell him how much I loved him, how often I thought of him, how badly I wanted him, but he didn't feel that way for me. It was just Jake though, maybe he wouldn't think too much of me sending him a quick picture kiss. He probably had lots of beautiful women throwing themselves at him. He wouldn't feel the way I felt about him. It went against his very nature to be my friend, he could never be my lover. So I tried to make it as innocent as I could and I pushed the send button before I could chicken out. A few minutes later my phone vibrated and I had a message from Jake. It was a picture of him laying on his bed_ oh dear god..the things we could do in that bed...stop it Nessie!_ he was blowing me a kiss back! **Miss u...thinking of u all the time-thanks for the kiss, made my day-Jake. **My stomach started doing somersaults and my heart nearly beat out of my chest. _Made his day? hmmm...I could take better pictures, not of my face...how would he react to those _

_I wonder?_

"Nessie!" my dad said from the hallway

I couldn't help but laugh. _Busted! Sorry dad. Can't help it. _

I walked out of my bedroom and dad was snickering at me while snuggling mom on the sofa. I wasn't going to say anything about it if he wasn't.

After that day, things got interesting with Jake and I. I flirted with him whenever I could and he seemed to be flirting back, but I was so inexperienced I wasn't really sure. School had started back, Christmas break had come and gone and now Spring Break was next week. Leah, whom I talked to almost as often as Jake had asked me to go LA with her for the week. Seth was going to go with us. It was sure to be fun. I'd be so close to Jake, on the same coast, I could always run up there and see him...I'd mentioned my idea to my dad, but he'd said he didn't think it was a good idea right now. He was acting pretty weird about Jake lately and I didn't understand why. Everyone was actually, whenever I said Jake's name, they all looked off in another direction. They were hiding something, but I couldn't even begin to think what it could be.


	8. Chapter 8

RPOV

Alice had come to help me pack for California. She never passed up an opportunity to pick my clothes. We'd spent the weekend shopping. Some of the clothes she picked out for me seemed a tad inappropriate, but she assured me that people actually dressed that way in real life. I had to admit that my new figure was perfect for bikinis, but I felt a little over exposed in some of the ones that she bought me. I wouldn't have to wear the same one twice. My parents had met us at the airport to see us off, I hugged both their necks and kissed their cheeks. "Love you guys, I'll see you when I get back."

"Be careful sweetie and have fun." mom said as she kissed me goodbye

"Take care of her Seth." My dad said as he waved goodbye.

The flight to LAX was long, luckily dad had upgraded our coach class seats and we, well Seth actually, had plenty of room to stretch out in first class. Leah met us at the airport, she had driven down from La Push in her new convertible. It seemed like 10 years since I'd seen her and I missed her so much. The sun was just beginning to set as we made our way to Leah's car. I'd missed the west coast. I'd never been to California but I missed the smell of the beach. Alice had found us a beach house to rent for the week and after battling the LA traffic for what seemed like hours we finally arrived. It was amazing. It was on a private beach and stood elevated off of the sand. The walls were white, and the angles were very modern. The interior was done the same way, it was elegant, and I would enjoy staying here this week. We had all gotten a chance to catch up in the car and now we were all getting dressed to go out. Leah wanted to party hard..whatever that meant. I had been to a few college parties, but I'd never been drunk. I had a high metabolism, I burned it off quick. Leah was determined to get me drunk tonight, it took the wolves a lot to get drunk too, but Leah had much more experience with alcohol than I did. I opened my suitcase and off course Alice had tonight's outfit right on top. We had found it in a trendy little boutique in the village. It was a black halter dress that fit my body like a second skin, it came down to just above my knees. I was okay with showing off the enormous amount of cleavage, but I didn't do too well with my ass hanging out. My hair had been in a pony tail all day, so I simply pulled it up into a messy knot on my head with a few stray curls hanging down. Leah did my makeup..she gave me smoky eyes and just a little shimmer to my lips. I didn't dress up often at all, and I never wore makeup so when I saw myself in the mirror I was a little taken aback. _I look like a hooker! _I tried to voice my concerns, but then I saw Leah's outfit and I felt much better about the way I looked. She had her chin length hair down straight, and was wearing a blood red tank top dress that barely covered the bottom of her butt. The best part was the 3 inch black heels that tied up her ankles.

"What do you think?" she asked me as she twirled around in front of me

"If I were a lesbian I'd do ya!" I smirked at her. She never got to dress up and be a girl. I knew she was having a blast and I put my insecurities aside and decided to go for it. When we walked out of our bathroom Seth did a double take.

"Really?" he asked as he eyed us up and down. "I'm gonna be so fucking busy tonight keeping the worms off of y'all I probably won't even meet anyone for myself"

Leah kissed him on the cheek as we walked past him out to the car. "I can take care of myself little brother."

_oh dear...what have i gotten myself into?_

Three hours later, I had my answer. I couldn't even count how many tequila shots we'd all had. Our little table was covered with empty shot glasses and beer bottles. For the first time in my life I felt out of control of my own body. Somehow thru the fog, I managed to be thankful that Seth was here. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't stand a chance against anyone tonight if something went wrong. Leah had gone from dancing with everyone in the bar, to dancing on the table...she was shaking her ass in my face at the moment and I caught myself hooping and hollering right along with every one else...everyone but Seth that is. Suddenly she reached for my hands and hefted me up on the table with her. I didn't even think, I just started dancing right along with her. I'd seen plenty of dirty dancing, but this was the first time I'd actually done it. We were grinding up against each other and laughing..I couldn't imagine that we were actually sexy in our drunken state, but every male in the bar was watching us rub against each other.

"Hey Seth" Leah slurred..."Get my phone and take some pictures"

He shook his head, but picked up her phone and started snapping away...he was a good sport. I should have been appalled that I was being photographed in this precarious position, but I obviously had no self control tonight..so I just let it be, and we continued to dance into the night.

Eventually we ended up on the dance floor. I felt like I was floating. The room was spinning and I felt...alive or free maybe. I can't describe it. At one point a group of guys circled Leah and I and one came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips and began grinding into my ass. Before I could even push him away or turn around Seth was there pushing the guy off of me and leading Leah and I out of the bar. Leah was pissed, but Seth had put his foot down. Enough of the club for tonight, we could go back to the beach house and swim..plenty more fun would be had. "Wait Seth...can I go get a tattoo?" Leah pleaded from the backseat.." I really want another one..tonight!" He pondered this for a moment and then agreed. _Hmmm a tattoo? could i get a tattoo? would the needle work on my half vamp skin? _

JPOV

I was sitting in my living room with Quill and Embry, playing video games and drinking beer. I was trying to keep from thinking of Nessie...she was just down the coast, I could make it there in like 4 hours if I ran. Seth had sent me a text that they were headed to a club. _Great! _At least Seth would be there to keep an eye on them. Nessie didn't drink very often, she'd never been drunk...but Leah could really throw em back.

**Keep an eye on em dude...try to have fun-Jake**

**Doubt that will happen...u should c what they're wearing! I'll be busy playing body guard all night.**

_Hmm...what was she wearing. Was it that bad. I_ knew Alice had gone shopping with her and I could only imagine what she'd bought.

**That bad?**

**I wouldn't say bad...I'd say sexy...well Ness at least, I can't think of L that way!**

_What the fuck! Did he just call MY imprint sexy? _Suddenly I was shaking with jealousy. Embry and Quill noticed and asked what was up...when I told them they just laughed at me.

"Seriously dude, it's Seth, the poor kid's stuck babysitting those two and he can't even enjoy the view?" Embry asked. He was right, Seth would never try anything, it wasn't a crime to look. I really hoped he'd sneak a pic with his phone and share it with me at the very least.

Three hours later I got the first text. "Holy Shit!" I said out loud. Embry and Quill came over to see and we all stood there with our mouths hanging open. Leah and Ness were dancing on a table, Leah's hands were on Ness's hips and it looked like they were grinding against each other.

"Fuck is it just me or is Leah hot?" Embry asked.

"Don't let her hear you thinking of this, she'll have you're ass." I stated

"And Ness...man did she grow up." Embry said with an appreciative smile. I reached out and popped his face. "Down boy!" I said. We couldn't help but laugh, and I couldn't blame him for looking. Ness had on a black halter dress that emphasized some truly amazing cleavage. Her hair was piled messily on her head and I wanted to reach out and trace my fingers down her perfect neck. They both had their heads thrown back in laughter. She looked so happy...so drunk.

"Don't you have your own imprint to drool over?" I asked Embry.

"Yeah, she's out with the girls..besides I can still appreciate beauty when I see it." He said with a grin.

"Poor Seth." Quill said.

Embry and I both nodded in agreement...neither of us could stop looking at the little screen.

A little while later I got another pic of the two girls on the dance floor, just as sexy as the first one, but this time some douche was reaching for Nessie's hips. Oh_ fuck no! Seth better be kicking his ass as we speak! _Sure enough just a few minutes later I got another text from Seth.

**We're leaving! I almost phased on that punk!**

**Thanks for taking care of her Seth.**

**NP...Leah wants another tat...I'll text back later.**

_Great. Ness in a tattoo parlor. Surely she knew better than to try. _

Embry and Quill left shortly after that, but there was no way I could even think of going to sleep. I still had a raging hard on from the pics of Nessie dancing. I took a very long shower and relieved myself. Now that I had that mental picture in my head it was all too easy to imagine peeling that black dress off of her.

I went and laid down in bed and started watching TV. About 30 minutes later I got a text from Ness.

**Guess what I did? XOXO-Nessie**

I didn't' even have time to respond before my phone vibrated again and I opened up another picture message. Ness had held her phone above her head and was sticking her tongue out at me. The first thing I noticed was her breasts, barely covered in a celery green tiny bikini top. Then my eyes moved up to her face..._Holy Fuck! _I swallowed hard and felt myself grow hard in my boxers. _She pierced her tongue!_

RPOV

_I can't believe I actually did that! I can't believe that Alice hasn't called me yet!_ I was having the time of my life. Drunk Leah was hilarious. Drunk Nessie wasn't too bad either. I had just sent Jake a picture of my new accessory, but he hadn't sent anything back yet...he was probably sleeping it's like 3am after all. Leah and I were sitting in the hot tub, we'd switched to beer about an hour ago and I was surprised that I wasn't feeling sick at all. Seth was sprawled out on a lounge chair by the pool nursing his own bottle of beer. He'd been texting on and off all night and I wondered if he was seeing someone...or if he was keeping Jake in the loop. Just then my phone vibrated it was a message from Jake.

**Damn Ness! That's...that's sexy.** My heart began to stutter. _Jacob thought I was sexy? Or did he just think tongue rings in general were sexy? _I felt myself blush hard and I had to look away.

"Message from Jake?" Leah asked

"Yeah" I answered and showed her my phone. I blushed hard again.

"Awww does someone have a bit of a crush?" Leah asked as she laughed at me.

Apparently drunk Nessie has no filter because I just blurted out "No, I'm madly in love with him." As soon as the words left my mouth I blushed hard again and put my face in my hands. "I can't believe I just told you that." I peeked through my fingers and saw Seth laughing as well. _Great...I'm such an idiot. I'm in love with Jake and even these two think it's ridiculous._

"Please don't say anything to him guys...I'm embarrassed enough."

"Well at least we know the imprint worked." Leah said.

"LEAH!" Seth screamed at her shooting her daggers with his eyes.

"Oh" and she looked at me, "um..never mind"

_What the hell was the imprint? What are they talking about? Obviously Seth doesn't want her saying anything._

"What is the" I began but Seth cut me off "It's nothing Ness, Leah's just drunk."

I looked over at Leah who had her back to Seth now, she kicked me underneath the water and I understood to let it go for now.

I giggled and then said "Oh well...whatever." and went on pretending that I didn't care. A few minutes later Leah kicked me again..."Hey Ness...you wanna go skinny dipping?" She kicked me again and I quickly agreed. She obviously was going to tell me but didn't want Seth around.

"And with that I'm out!" Seth said as he got up and turned to go inside.

When we heard the shower in his room turn on she looked at me and said.."C'mon lets go down to the beach...he won't be able to hear us all the way out there."

We got out of the hot tub and went down the stairs and began walking towards the shore. We waded out until both of us could barely touch the bottom and then she started talking.

"So I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, Jake wanted to do it himself, but I can use the excuse that I'm drunk, and I think you should know."

I was so curious. _Jake never kept anything from me. what is going on?_ I just stared at her and waited for her to continue.

"Wolves imprint when they see their soul mates for the first time. Jake imprinted on you the day you were born."

_What! I was Jake's soul mate? _My head began swimming. I always wondered why he stayed around us vampires but I had no idea it was a soul mate thing.

"So what does that mean?" I asked._ Did this mean Jake was in love with me too? Did he want me the same way I wanted him? _

"It means, that you two are meant to be together. He'll be whatever you want him to be, he'll be whatever you need him to be...best friend, lover, husband."

"But why did he let us leave Forks?"

She looked out over the ocean. "It was his idea for you to leave. He had to talk your parents into it."

_What! Why would he do that? Did he not want me to be his soul mate? _

"Why would he do that? Did he not want me?" My heart broke at the thought.

"No No Ness..it was nothing like that. It tore Jacob up to be away from you, these last few years have been really tough for him. He just wanted you to have something to fall in love with. He wanted to be able to take care of you..he wanted to make something of himself. And he wanted you to have a choice, he wanted you to fall in love with him without knowing about all of this imprinting stuff. He wanted you to have a real life, to grow up without all of this. He knew that once you reached maturity, the imprint would kick in and you would never be able to live without him."

_So these last few years were torture for him too? _I had missed him so much. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he'd been right to send me away...and I was grateful for it. I had gotten to live a somewhat normal life, I'd fallen in love (well not the kind of love I felt for Jacob) I'd had my heart broken, I'd gotten to grow up and choose him all by myself. I couldn't help it when the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"That's just the sweetest thing I've ever heard" I choked out.

Leah was once again laughing at me and she pulled me in for a hug.

"So now you know...he'll wait for you forever."

_Forever? I didn't want to wait forever. I wanted to go to him now!_

"Come on Leah, lets go...drive me to La Push!"

She was startled at first, but then I saw understanding in her eyes and she grabbed my hand and hauled me back towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

I hadn't heard any more from Ness last night. I hoped I wasn't too direct with the text I'd sent her..all I needed was to scare her away by being a pervert.

I sent Seth a text around 11am ..**You aren't dead right?**

About 10 minutes later he responded **Naw, just hungover...girls want to go to the beach today**

**Has Ness said anything? About my text last night?**

**What text?**

_Well that answered my question. _I decided to go into work for a few hours, hopefully I could concentrate.

SPOV

Damn my sister! I leave them alone for fucking five minutes and she tells Ness everything. Jake was going to kill me. Now here we were driving back to Washington. Well no, actually here I was driving back to Washington while the girls slept it off in the back seat. They'd come running inside at 4am telling me that we were going to La Push..NOW. Nessie had begged me..literally begged, and I couldn't tell her no. I didn't want to tell her no...her and Jacob had suffered enough, it was time for them to be together. Hopefully he'd be so happy to see her that he'd forget that I hadn't stopped Leah from telling her. I had convinced them to let me sleep for a while, so we had just gotten on the road when Jacob texted me, we weren't even out of LA County. Ness had told me not to rush, she wanted to see Jake, but she wanted to enjoy the ride. I was ready to get away from these two for a while, so I kept the car floored and was planning on being in La Push by around 2 am.

RPOV

Seth had taken it better than I thought he would. Clearly everyone was in on the secret, I was honestly surprised that they had all been able to keep it from me for so long. Alice had called me around noon.

"So someone's going to La Push I see?" she asked in her sing song voice

"Yes Alice...how could you not tell me?"

"It wasn't my place dear. Jacob swore me to secrecy. You're mom is thrilled by the way."

"And Dad"

"He knew this day was coming Ness, he's happy for you, but he feels like he's losing his little girl."

"I haven't been a little girl for a while now Alice. Tell everyone I love them and I'll call them soon."

"You're not coming back to New York?"

"I don't know Alice...we'll see how this goes."

"Okay, have fun...and wear something sexy!" She said, I could hear my dad growling in the back ground and I had to laugh.

"Sure, sure..whatever you say."

We were all enjoying the drive. Seth and I had never been down the west coast and it was absolutely beautiful. We had stopped quite a bit along the way to eat, got to the bathroom and take pictures. Around 8pm Seth and Leah had traded places and he went to bed. Leah and I were talking and driving and listening to music and I was getting more and more nervous as the miles passed by.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" I asked

"You know he will Ness! He's been waiting for this day for 3 years."

"But what if he's not ready?" I had been worrying about this all day.

"Trust me..he's ready." She said and went back to paying attention to the road.

The hours passed by and around 1am we came to the Washington state line. My heart flip flopped in my chest and Leah laughed at me. Her laughter woke Seth up and when he heard my nervousness he began laughing too.

"Relax. It's going to be fine. Jake loves you, he's going to be ecstatic to see you." he said. A few hours later, with Leah going at least 110 in her little convertible we were coming into La Push. I was literally sweating bullets. I was glad when Leah pulled up to her house and turned the car off, I needed a shower and a change of clothes. Leah unlocked the door and held it open for me.."Shower's down the hall, help yourself." she smiled at me. Seth was getting our luggage out of the car as I walked into the bathroom. "Ness, I'm putting your bags in Leah's room" he said from behind the door. "Okay, thanks Seth."

I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. The steamy water felt so good against the knots in my muscles. I didn't want to waste too much time on bathing so I quickly washed my hair and cleaned my body, I also shaved quickly and then turned the water off and began to dry myself. I wrapped the towel around me and darted into Leah's room. She was sitting on the bed.

"So...whatcha gonna wear?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"I haven't really thought about it," I grinned "Alice said something sexy"

"I'm sure we can find something in here" she said as she began rummaging through my bags. "Nothing too fancy" I said as I looked for a pair of panties.

"Oooh how bout these?" she asked, holding up a pair of white lacy thongs with a matching push up bra.

I blushed, but grabbed them from her and slipped them on. I was digging for deodorant when she said "Found it!" I turned and she was holding up a light pink sundress. "It's perfect!" she said. I'd never worn it before but I remembered that I'd liked it when I'd tried it on with Alice last weekend. I began running a comb through my hair and Leah came up behind me with the blow dryer and began drying my hair for me. I was shaking almost uncontrollably at this point. She finished with my hair and it hung in loose curls down my back. I slipped into the pink dress and stood back to look at myself. The dress was sexy but not too revealing. It showed a nice amount of cleavage and was shorter than most of my dresses. It had a white lace edge around the bottom hem so Leah handed me a pair of plain white flip flops to complete the outfit.

"Should I wear makeup?" I asked as Seth walked in the room.

"No" they both said at the same time. "You don't need it Ness." Seth said. "Yeah, you look beautiful." Leah added. I nodded my head. I guess I was ready. Leah hugged me tightly, "Don't worry Ness, he loves you. It's gonna be great." Seth gave me a brotherly pat on the back as I left the room. As nervous as I was, I couldn't wait any longer to see Jake. "Um...I don't even know where his new house is?" I questioned as I opened the door. "Cliffs above first beach." Leah said "it's the only one up there, you'll be able to pick up his scent." I'm sure the grin on my face was huge as I thanked her and took off in a dead run toward Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, I wasn't sure I'd get any. I've never written before so thank you all sooo much for the support. Lemons in the next few chapters.

JPOV

_Who the hell rings the doorbell at 4am? If this is pack bull shit I'm gonna shred someones ass!_ I stumbled down the hall in my boxers, annoyed that my Nessie dreams had been interrupted. I didn't even look thru the peep hole, I just flung the door open with an angry look on my face. I literally gasped when I saw who was standing on my front porch. _Renesmee._ I stared open mouthed for what felt like decades. She was even more breath taking in person. It felt like I was imprinting all over again. It felt like I was taking my first breath. Everything was perfect suddenly...it was all the way it should be. Before I could open my mouth to speak she sprung at me and wrapped me in a huge hug. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her as tightly as I could, letting myself bury my face in her neck. Her scent nearly knocked me on my ass. I'd missed this smell...but somehow it was different, it was better, sweeter, riper maybe. I could stay like this forever, just consumed by her luscious smell.

"I missed you so much Jake." She said into my neck. Her breath made me break out in goosebumps, and suddenly I was rock hard. "I missed you too Ness" I said into her hair. _How was I going to slide her off of me without her feeling this? God why am I such a perv?_

Without warning she grabbed my face in both her hands and pressed her lips to mine. _Oh my God. _I couldn't help but moan as I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip, _What is going on? _I opened my mouth to her and felt her tongue enter my mouth. My hands instinctively went down to her ass and pressed her against my stomach. She whimpered into my mouth as our tongues danced together. It was like an electric current, literal fireworks as our mouths moved together. I don't know how long we stood like that, her wrapped around me, our tongues moving together, it felt like days. Suddenly she started showing me things with her gift. _She knows about the imprint! Leah told her...She's in love with me? It's happening now...she's chosen me, she's come back to me!_ "Oh God Ness!" I whispered around her mouth..."I love you so much" her mouth pulled away from mine for a split second " I Love you too Jacob" and then we were kissing again, but this was different, filled with passion and Love and something else I couldn't quite describe. The kisses grew deeper and she was whimpering and moaning into my mouth, my hands began to knead her ass through the dress she was wearing, I wanted to move her down a bit and rub her against my hardness. I was so hard that it was painful at this point. _Fuck! She tastes so good, she feels so soft against me. _She moved her mouth to my chin and began giving me open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck. _Oh damn..how can I be getting harder._ My head was swimming, I couldn't even think straight. I was in heaven right now. She kissed back up my neck and along my jaw to my lips. "Make love to me Jacob..." she pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes "Please". I hadn't planned on this, at least not tonight, but I couldn't deny her anything. "You sure?" I asked. _Please god say yes._"I want you Jacob...tonight and forever." Then she was kissing me and I was too far gone to say anything. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started walking to the bedroom , kissing her gorgeous face and licking up the side of her soft neck. She was moaning and grinding against me and I could smell her arousal. I laid her down on the bed when we got into my room and crawled on top of her. Her hands were tangled in my hair and her chest was heaving. We were both breathing loudly. I kissed her mouth, letting my tongue sweep across her full bottom lip then gently sucking it into my mouth. I put warm wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her cleavage. I had dreamed about these breasts more often than I cared to admit, but my fantasies did them no justice. I ran my finger over the swell of her right breast. Her skin was so soft and warm. I began to kiss the skin I had just touched and Nessie's fingers in my hair began to tighten. I lavished her chest in kisses as my hand roamed up her leg...the skin of her calf, the back of her knee, then higher to her perfect thighs. She was melting underneath me. I had no idea what I was doing, luckily I had learned some things from the pack mind. Suddenly she sat up on her elbows. I pulled myself up to my knees. _Did she change her mind?_ That would be okay. I'd wait for her forever. But that wasn't the case. She sat up on her knees in front of me and pulled her dress off over her head. I heard myself growl. Seeing her there, on my bed in nothing but a pair of white lacy panties and a matching bra was more than I could handle. "My God you're so beautiful Nessie." I said as I reached for her and pulled her to my lips once again. Our tongues danced together as my hands roamed around her waist, to the small of her back and down lower to her ass. Thong_!_ I growled into her mouth again and squeezed her ass in my hands. My fingers roamed up her back until I felt her bra clasp, I slipped my fingers underneath and skimmed her flesh with the pads of my fingers. "Take it off" she said between kisses. I quickly unhooked it and slid it down her shoulders, I felt it fall between us, then I felt her bare breasts against my chest. I lay us both down on the bed and lifted myself up to look at her. _they're huge! and perfect. _Her creamy white skin was so beautiful and her full pink nipples were hard and erect as I stared at her. "You've got the most amazing body baby" I told her as I leaned down for another kiss. She giggled into my mouth "Thanks, I like yours too." Then suddenly she flipped us over so she was on top of me. She was sitting on my lower abdomen and I could feel her wetness on my stomach. She kissed every inch of my face then made her way down my neck and to my chest. _Holy fucking GOD!_ My skin was on fire where she kissed me, then I felt her tongue licking slowly down my abs to the top of my boxers. I had to grip the sheets as hard as I could to keep from flipping her over and taking her right then. She swirled her tongue all over my stomach as I wound my fingers into her auburn hair. She kissed back up my body and flattened herself to me. My hands went down to her ass and pushed her onto my erection. We both moaned loudly at the friction that created. I moved her back and forth on me a few more times until we were both breathless. I didn't want to blow my load too soon, so I flipped her onto her back and began kissing down her neck again. I licked and kissed around her nipples before I took them between my lips and sucked gently. "Oh Jacob" she whimpered underneath me. "Does that feel good Nessie?" I asked as I sucked a little harder. "Jacob! It feels so good" she was squirming underneath me. I moved to her side and continued tonguing her chest as my hand skimmed down her flat stomach to the top of her panties. I traced the elastic band with my finger tips and then went down her inner thigh. She was trembling beneath me as my finger moved up to her wet panties. "Ungh" she moaned. I twirled her nipple between my lips as I hooked my hands in the waistband of her panties and began to shimmy them down her thighs, she kicked them to the floor once I got them to her ankles. I returned my hands to her now bare pussy, running my finger up and down her wet slit. "You're so wet Nessie" I said as I raised my head to look down at my finger. She was beautiful everywhere. I moved my head to kiss her as I slowly slid one finger into her wet entrance. "ooooooohhh" she moaned around my tongue. I wasn't going in all the way, I just wanted to stretch her out a little bit before the real thing. Werewolves were well endowed, the pack always talked about having to stretch girls out a bit, especially if they were a virgin. I didn't know if Nessie had done it before, she'd never said. I hoped she was. I'd never even gone near this far before and I hoped it was all just as new to her. I slowly added another finger and began circling her clit with my thumb..._Thank God for Embry the pervert. _I'd know nothing if it weren't for him, he was a walking sex education book. Nessie began panting beneath me and she was lifting her hips like she wanted more, I began pumping my fingers a little faster but still not too deep and rubbed her clit faster. "Oh My God...Jake...Oh Oh I, I think I'm cumming" she was holding her breath as I reached down to kiss her " Let it go Ness, c'mon baby, cum for me" I slid my tongue into her mouth as she whimpered and moaned around me, I felt her begin to tighten around my fingers then I felt my fingers being coated in wetness. Holy_ shit that's the sexiest thing ever. _I pulled my fingers from her and kissed her deeply. She was gasping and trying to catch her breath. "Jake, please," she panted "now Jake." She looked up at me from beneath her lashes and I couldn't tell her no. I scooted on top of her and positioned myself against her entrance. I leaned down and kissed her. " I love you so much Ness." I said as I slowly began to slide inside of her. "I love you to Jake...so much." Then she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, I leaned down slid my tongue into her mouth once again and pushed myself deep into her. There had defiantly been resistance and she whimpered around my mouth as I pushed past her barrier. I buried myself all the way in and continued to kiss her. We were both not moving, just our tongues, our lips against each other. She was so tight and wet and she felt perfect. I never wanted to move, I'd be content to stay buried this way until I died. Smelling her sweet scent, surrounded by her warm wet pussy, tasting her mouth. She tore her mouth away a few moments later. "Mmm Jake, you feel so good inside me." I took that as a sign and began moving in and out of her. "Oh Ness, you're so perfect, I love you so much." She was moaning underneath me as I moved on top of her. "Faster...mmm please." she asked. I began to move faster, pulling almost all the way out and slamming myself back into her. Her tight pussy griped me hard and she was so wet. Soon she wrapped her legs around my waist and I was somehow going deeper into her. I growled out loud as I began to pound into her. Sex with Nessie was the best experience of my life. It was amazing, earth shattering, life changing. I doubted it was like this for everyone. This was more than just sex it was soul mates coming together in the most natural way...perfection. I didn't figure my first time would last very long, but I guess being a werewolf gave me incredible stamina. I began to feel Ness tighten around me and pounded even harder into her. "Oh" she moaned "mmmmmm " She threw her head back and let out the loudest sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my life. Somehow my dick got harder and I started really going deeper and faster as her orgasm rolled through her, I could feel her wetness on my dick as her pussy contracted around me. I started kissing her again and kept pumping away, I was getting close too. she reached down and grabbed my ass and pulled me deeper into her, that did it, I put my hands on my headboard for leverage and started plowing into her, I felt her spasm around me again and this time when her pussy started contracting my dick exploded deep inside of her. I collapsed on top her, we were both trying to catch our breath. "Are" I tried to say, "are you...o okay?" She wound her arms around me as I pulled out of her and laid my head on her chest. "I'm perfect Jacob." she kissed the top of my head. "Yes, yes you are Ness." I couldn't keep my eyes open, I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled up into her chest. I reached down for the sheets and pulled them over us. " I love you " she said "I love you too Renesmee...forever" and we both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Jake's arms. I was so warm and comfortable, it felt like home. I wanted to wake up this way from now on. I couldn't believe how brave I'd been last night. All of my nervousness had disappeared the moment that Jake opened his front door. I knew that I wanted him and I wasn't the least bit scared. I wasn't even nervous about losing my virginity, I hadn't even thought about it, it had just felt right..and I knew I'd never regret it. I began playing with Jake's hair, running my fingers through it, scratching down his muscular back. He stirred beneath my fingers. He turned his face up towards mine "sleep good?" he asked. I smiled down at him "yes...very. How about you?" He leaned up and kissed me quickly "Best night of my life." He hovered over me looking into my eyes, and slowly, slowly he lowered his lips to mine once more. It didn't take very long before we were both turned on. We were still naked from last night and it would be too easy to have a repeat. "Are you sore at all?" he asked as he continued to kiss me "I don't want to hurt you" I didn't feel any differently, so I just shook my head and pulled him to me. He was extremely slow and gentle and I was glad, as soon as he was inside me the soreness began to show itself. The pleasure defiantly over rid the pain, just as it had last night. Being with Jacob like this was amazing. He was extremely well endowed and I'd wondered last night if it was even physically possible to have sex with him. I was giddy inside as he slowly made love to me. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. _What did all of this mean? Were we together now? Was I going back to New York? Did he want me to stay? _There hadn't been much talking last night and I knew that I at least needed to clear some things up. I tried to push it all to the back of my mind and focus on what Jake was doing to me. I looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes, at his gorgeous full pink lips, his sexy jaw covered by an even sexier five o'clock shadow. He was smiling down at me, trying to read my thoughts it appeared. "I love you" he said softly as I felt the beginning of my orgasm approach. "Oh Jake I love you too" my orgasm rolled through me and I felt Jake empty his seed inside of me. He leaned down and kissed me until I was breathless.

"Let's take a shower" he pulled me up off the bed and carried me into the bathroom in his arms. I had never been nude in front of anyone before and I guess I should have felt a little self conscious, I knew I wasn't exactly skinny, but Jake looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world, and I couldn't bother to try to cover up as his eyes swept over my body. He walked over to me after turning the shower on, put my face in his hands and sweetly kissed me. He led me into the shower and quickly began to lather me up. He didn't bother with a rag, he just used to his hands to wash me. It felt heavenly, his warm big hands roaming all over my body. His thumbs swirled around my nipples and down my stomach to my clit, he began rubbing it quickly in small circles and soon as I was cumming in the shower. "I love to watch you cum" he said as he kissed me. He wrapped me in his arms and we stood under the hot water for a few moments until he began washing my hair for me. I let him take care of me in the shower, he was so soft and gentle with me, it almost made me cry. Jake was all man, and here he was washing my hair for me. He quickly washed himself before I could help him and then stepped out and handed me a towel. I hadn't brought any clothes from Leah's so he handed me a t-shirt of his while he stepped into a pair of shorts. I crawled back up into his bed and sat waiting for him. He leaned over and kissed me "Breakfast?" he asked. "You got any waffles?" I asked as he continued to kiss me "Mmmmhmmm" he answered. His tongue reached out and licked my bottom lip as he pulled away "Be right back", and he took off towards the kitchen. I waited for a few minutes, but then I couldn't wait any longer. I went off to find Jake. He was leaning up against the kitchen island when I walked in behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his back. He spun my around and lifted me onto the counter in front of him. He scooted in between my legs and looked at me.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I smirked at him. "You don't think we should?" I asked.<p>

"Of course I do, I just don't want to burst the happy bubble" he said looking down.

"It won't burst Jake. I love you, that's not going to change."

"I love you too Ness." he said as the toaster buzzed. "C'mon we'll talk over Eggo's" I laughed as he picked me up and put me on the floor. We ate in silence for a few minutes, I guess neither of us knew where to begin. Luckily he had more nerve than me.

"I don't want you to go back to New York. I know it's not fair of me. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't think I can live without you again." he said.

I smiled up at him "I don't want to go back."

"Thank God" he sighed.

"So does this mean we're..."I didn't even know what word I was looking for.

"Together? A couple? "he asked "of course we are"_ Thank God! _

"Did you really think I wouldn't fall in love with you if you didn't have a good job, a house and a nice car?"

"I thought it would make it easier, for both of us."

"I'd love you no matter what. I'd live under a bridge with you Jacob" I told him reaching for his hand across the table.

"I'd love to live under a bridge with you Ness, but luckily we don't have to." he looked down at our intertwined hands "are you mad at me...for all of this?" He looked back up at my eyes.

"No" I answered honestly. "I understand why you wanted me to leave, I'm glad we left...but either way, I would have chosen you."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you" he said.

"So does this mean I can move in?" I asked smirking up at him.

"The sooner the better" and we both began laughing.

We spent the rest of the morning lounging around in bed, talking and kissing. I was surprised at how easy all of this was...it was like it was meant to be...and I guess it actually was.

JPOV

Spending the morning with Nessie was amazing. I wanted to spend every morning like this, wrapped up in her arms, talking, kissing, feeling her soft skin and smelling her intoxicating scent. Things were going so easy, it was the most natural thing. Sometime before lunch we ended up falling asleep tangled up on my bed. I don't know how long we were out, but when I suddenly woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily it was beginning to darken up outside. I had had a nightmare or something, but I couldn't remember what it was about, I just woke up with a feeling of dread...of fear actually. I looked down at Nessie who had woken up when I did. "Are you okay Jake" she asked me, untangling herself from me and sitting up in bed. She put both her hands on my face and used her gift. She showed me how frightened I looked and she didn't understand. "I'm fine Ness, bad dream I guess, I don't really remember" I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart. She held my face in her hands, slowing rubbing my temples with her thumbs in soothing circles...it was helping. Soon I had calmed myself down, I opened my eyes and she was giving me her breathtaking smile.

"Should I distract you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I just nodded my head. She climbed onto my lap, straddling me and began kissing me in a way that should be illegal. Her mouth was so warm and tasty, I couldn't get enough, but all too soon she pulled away gasping for air.  
>"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked me. I laughed out loud "You're only the second girl I've ever kissed Ness, it's not like I'm experienced." She smiled back at me shyly. "Really, only 2? " It looked like she didn't believe me. "Really Ness". She continued smiling at me "So how many girls have you slept with?" <em>Wow didn't see that one coming...didn't she realize that I was just as new to this as she was. <em>"Last night was my first time too baby." Her eyes widened a little. "You couldn't tell?" I asked.

She giggled at that "Well I don't have any experience, but you seemed awful good at it." _Hmm, she thought I was good at it? _"You were amazing Ness...maybe it's an imprint thing, we just automatically know how to please one another or something, I don't know. It was perfect, that's all I know" She began kissing me again and soon we were both panting heavily. I knew she was more sore than she let on so I gently laid her down beside me and propped myself up on my elbow so I could look at her. I didn't want to push her into doing anything while she was still hurting. "So how many guys have you kissed?" I asked. "Same as you," she said "Nic's the only other guy I've kissed...that was a while ago." she began playing with my hair again. "How long has it been for you." _And now we get to the hard part...I should have told her about Bella and I before we did anything...DUMBASS! _"It was before you were born." she frowned at me.."hmmm...who was she?" _This wasn't going to end well. _" A girl I thought I was in love with." She pondered that answer for a few minutes and began chewing on her bottom lip. _Just like her mother._ "Yeah, that's how it was with Nic." I was absently tracing patterns on her stomach over the t-shirt that she had on. "What was her name?" _FUCK...how do I do this._ I sat up on the bed and turned away from her to look out the window for a moment, I felt her sit up too. "What's wrong?" I couldn't answer her right now...everything was wrong. I shouldn't have waited to tell her about her mom and me, she was going to be pissed, probably even hurt by this. I felt like a total dick head. _Grow a pair Jake...get it over with! _I slowly turned towards her "Ness, it was a long time ago. I thought I was in love, but I didn't even know what love was until you." She just looked at. "I know Jake, I understand, I'm not mad at you for something that happened in the past, before I was even born." She just stared into my eyes and I forced myself to utter the words. "It was your mom Ness."

RPOV

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. _My mom! Jake and my mom? Disgusting! _

"Ness, please don't get upset, it wasn't something I could help, it just happened. She was never in love with me, I was a stupid delusional teenager." I couldn't think straight and I just continued to stare at Jacob. I knew he and my mom were good friends, but I had no idea it went this far.

"You...you were in love with my mom?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"No Nessie, I loved your mom, but I wasn't in love with her, there is a difference. We've talked about it a lot you know, and we both think that I had to love your mom to stay as long as I did, I had to stay so I could meet you...it was the imprint all along that drew me to your mom...it was always that part of her that would be you." What he was saying made sense to me, but I still just couldn't get past it, not yet anyway.

"What about my dad, where was he when all of this happened?"

Jake looked down at the bed. "He left your mom after her 18th birthday"

_what? My dad would never leave mom, they completed each other, I couldn't imagine either one of them surviving on their own. _

"What do you mean he left her?"

"Apparently on her 18th birthday Alice threw a little party for your mom at their house, your mom got a paper cut or something and Jasper tried to attack her, your dad pushed her away from him and she got cut up on some glass. He decided that she'd be better off without him, so he left."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" _The asshole! Why...how could he do that to her?_

"She stayed pretty much locked in her room crying for months. Finally she started to get a little better and we started hanging out a lot. She was still pretty messed up, but I thought I could make her forget him. There was a lot of drama and she went off to Italy to get him. He and the rest of his family came back, they were back together, but that didn't stop me from trying to win her over. She punched my face and broke her hand the first time I kissed her and second time she only kissed me because I threatened suicide. It's not a romantic story."

I needed to know the whole story, so Jake spent the next hour telling me everything that had happened. My mom hearing my dad's voice when she did dangerous things, the phone call from my dad that Jake answered, dad going to the Volturi and mom running off to save him, the kiss, the newborn army, the night in the tent, the second kiss, the wedding, my birth..he laid it all out on the table for me...even the part when he wanted to kill me after I'd been born. I know knew the entire truth and I didn't know how I felt about any of it. It was totally dark outside now and Jake and I were still sitting on his bed, we'd been silent for a while, both lost in thought.

"Are you hungry" he asked.

"Not really, I think I just want to go to sleep." I began crawling under the covers.

"Do you want me to take the couch?" he asked. I could tell that the thought hurt him, and even though I was confused right now I didn't want to be away from him.

"No stay with me...please" He nodded his head and slid beneath the covers himself. I didn't really feel like cuddling, so I just rolled away from him and snuggled into the blankets hoping that tomorrow would bring an end to the turmoil going on inside my head.


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't right now. I was laying in bed worrying about all the things I'd told Nessie. How would she take all of this. Did she still want to be with me knowing what she did now? The thought of her leaving hurt worse than any pain I'd ever felt before, if just thinking about it was this bad I knew I probably wouldn't survive if it actually happened. I laid there, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful sleeping beside me in my bed, I never wanted to leave this bed with her, but when a sudden ferocious howl broke the silence I was up in an instant. Ness jerked awake at the sound, just as my phone began ringing on my nightstand. She was reaching for the phone as I was making my way out of the room, I knew what that howl meant. One of the wolves on patrol had come across the scent of a vampire. I was almost out the door to phase when Nessie screamed from the bedroom. "Jacob! Come back, don't go yet..it's Alice!" I stopped in my tracks and ran back to the bedroom taking the phone from Nessie.

"Jacob! Jacob are you there?" Alice asked.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Volturi I think, they're in Forks. I didn't see," she said sounding shaken "it's all fuzzy. I don't know what they're doing or who they're looking for. Keep Renesmee safe until we can get there, Edward is on the phone trying to get us a flight. I'll call you when we know more."

I started to ask questions but suddenly it was Carlisle on the phone.

"Jacob! Do not leave La Push! Keep your pack on Quiluete lands, we don't know what's happening, or how many of them there are."

"Carlisle it's our job! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled, louder than I intended to. We couldn't just sit here on our asses and let them do whatever they wanted.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Carlisle screamed at me. I'd never heard Doc raise his voice, it was so unlike him that it brought me up short. They must really be scared. "Promise me Jacob! Keep Renesmee, yourself and your pack safe." he paused for a minute while I gathered my thoughts. "PROMISE ME JACOB!" he screamed again.

I was so shaken up that I just muttered "Okay, okay...I promise." With that the line went dead and I hung the phone up. Nessie was standing in front of me, she had been able to hear the entire conversation and she looked terrified. I went to her and wrapped her in my arms "It'll be okay. Your safe here, don't worry." I kissed the top of her head as she nodded into my chest. "I have to go outside and phase and tell the pack what's going on" her grip on my waist tightened. "I'll be right outside, only a few minutes Ness I promise, I've got to make sure they stay on the reservation." She slowly let go of me and I gave her another quick kiss on the forehead and headed outside. I phased as soon as my feet hit the dirt.

_What are we waiting for? _

_Let's go kill the leeches!_

_How many are there?_

_Where's Jake?_

_It seems like they're headed to the Cullen's old house._

_Where the fuck is Jake?_

There were so many voices in my head, I couldn't tell who all was phased.

_QUIET! _I shouted in my head. _Alice just called me...she thinks it's the Volturi._

_The cloaked bloodsuckers? _Embry asked

_Yes, she can't see why they're here...everyone come to my house._

_We're not attacking?_

_Why the fuck aren't we going to shred them?_

_What the hell Jake?_

_NOW! _I screamed, silencing them all. _Get to my house NOW, NOONE attacks right now!_ I let the Alpha take over and there was no more argument as they all began to make their way to me.

I phased back and ran into the house to get dressed. Nessie was sitting on my bed now, still in nothing but my old t-shirt. She was staring down at the floor. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and went to sit beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. _Stupid question dick head!_

She just shook her head, then slowly looked up at me. "Are they here for me again?" She was terrified. I could tell. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were rimmed with tears. I folded her into my arms. "No one knows why they're here Ness" I pulled her away to look into her eyes "But I won't let anything happen to you...I promise I won't" I was angry just at the thought of someone trying to hurt her. I hoped she could see in my eyes how true my statement had been. I pulled her back into my chest and that's how we stayed until I heard the front door open and the pack coming inside. "Will you send Leah in here please?" Nessie asked me as I headed out of the bedroom. I just nodded my head and shut the door behind me. The entire pack was crammed into my living room. We hadn't had anyone new phase since the Cullen's left. Embry, Quill, Jared, Colin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Matt, Tim, Paul, Adam and I were it. Sam and quite a few others had stopped phasing when the Cullen's had left, most of them had imprinted and wanted to go on aging with their partners.

"What's going on Jake?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." I said bluntly, then I relayed the call I had gotten from Alice and told them what Carlile had said.

"C'mon..dude, they're bloodsuckers in OUR territory, we can't just do nothing!" Jared said. I agreed with him, but I also knew that Carlisle was right. We had no idea what we would be getting into if we went to find them now. It could be suicide.

" I know that Jared! But it would be stupid to go out and get ourselves killed without knowing a little more than we do now!"

They all started talking at the same time. The dull roar in my head was hurting. Leah came up to me then."Is Nessie okay?" she asked. "I don't know, she's scared...she wants you to go in there" and I nodded my head toward my bedroom as she took off down the hall.

They all began talking about sending a few wolves to check it out, a reconnaissance party. It sounded like a good idea, we needed more information and we weren't getting any sitting here.

"Okay, Okay!" I said, and they all fell silent. "Who wants to go?" Of course every hand shot up. "We can't all go...someone's got to stay here and keep La Push safe." I said.

"Embry, Quill, Seth and I will go check it out, the rest of you spread out across the boundary line. STAY THERE! Do not cross the line! Is that understood?" They all nodded at me. "I'll get Leah to stay here with Nessie."

RPOV

I had heard what Alice told Jake. I knew the Volturi were here. Were they looking for me? I had always known they could come back one day, but it had been so many years, I was hoping they had forgotten all about me. Why hadn't Alice seen them? Why was everything fuzzy? Me and the wolves were the only things that were fuzzy to Alice, but over the years, as she'd gotten to know us we had become much easier for her to see. Did this mean the Volturi had a hybrid with them? Or something else that was blocking Alice? A shield like my mom maybe? This couldn't be good...whatever they were after.

I could hear the ruckus in Jake's living room but I was too deep in thought to really pick out individual voices. I got the gist of it, the pack wanted to attack. I was terrified that Jacob would do that. As confused as I still was over our previous conversation I still loved him and needed him, I couldn't bear to watch him leave right now. It sounded as though Jacob wasn't budging and I was glad. A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door and Leah walked in.

"How you holding up?" she asked me as she sat on the bed next to me.

I gave a sarcastic laugh "I don't really know if I am or not."

"Jake won't let anything happen to you Ness...none of us will"

I smiled at her " I know that, I can't help but be scared."

She threw her arm around my shoulder. "It'll be fine." She looked down at me in Jake's old t-shirt and she smirked. "Had a little fun huh?"

I couldn't help but blush."Maybe a little" I said. She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Finally! That boy has been needing to get laid for a very long time!"

She made it sound so impersonal. Surely what Jake and I had done was more than just getting laid. The confusion must have been obvious on my face because she stopped laughing and said "I know it was more than that for you guys, but _making love_ just isn't as interesting to me"

I playfully punched her in the stomach. "So was it good?" she asked me. I blushed again and just nodded my head as I bit my bottom lip. "Excellent!" she laughed. "So you're staying here I guess?" she asked. I was lost in thought then, I wasn't really sure anymore. I loved Jake of course, but with all this new information I wasn't sure if I was ready to do this. Something had changed, and I was suddenly so unsure of myself.

"Leah, were you around when Jake and my mom were together?"

She looked down at the floor. "They were never together Ness, Jake was infatuated and she was always in love with your dad. "

"But he loved her?"

"I think that he thought he was in love with her."she answered me. "But what he felt for Bella is nothing compared to what he feels for you. I've been in his mind...I can tell the difference."

"He wanted to kill me when I was born."

"Can you blame him Ness? In his mind...in our minds, well, we didn't know what you were. You were just the monster that was going to kill Bella. You killed the person he loved...that's how he saw it at the time. That all changed when he saw you of course."

"Do you still think I'm a monster? That I killed my mom?"

"Of course not Ness! Your mom loved you enough to fight for you, she made her decisions because she loved you. You were never a monster! But you have to understand that none of us had ever even heard of anything like you...none of us knew what to expect, at that time all we could picture was a little demon ripping it's way out of Bella's body, blood thirsty and murderous. We didn't know any better, you shouldn't blame Jacob for feeling the way he did."

I took a deep breath and let it all sink in. "I guess you're right, I can't really blame everyone for thinking that way." I got up and went to look out the window. "Will you go get my clothes Leah? I'm tired of running around half naked."

"Sure" she said "I'll be back in a few minutes."

JPOV

Embry, Quill, Seth and I were standing on the front porch waiting for Leah. I needed to fill her in before we left. We were going over a few details when the front door opened and Leah came out. "I'm going to get Ness's clothes, I'll be right back." she said as she went down the stairs.

"Wait Leah" I said, and I grabbed her hand and led her out into the yard, trying to keep Ness from hearing any more than she needed to.

"The rest of the pack is on the line, we're going to the Cullen's place, you're going to stay here with Nessie." I whispered to her.

"I thought Carlsile said to stay here?" She whispered back.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing Leah"

"You're not telling Ness any of this?" she looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"She doesn't need to worry about it right now" I gave her a look I'm sure she understood. "You won't say anything!"

"It's your ass!" she hissed at me as she took off towards her house.

I looked down at the ground, I wouldn't tell Nessie anything. She would freak out and I couldn't deal with that right now. I turned back towards the house and there she was, on my porch in my old t-shirt looking like she wanted to rip my throat out.

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME?" she screeched at me. "YOU WERE JUST GOING TO GO AND NOT EVEN SAY GOODBYE!"

"Ness, calm down" I began to walk towards her but she raised her hand to silence me.

"After all that's gone in the last few days, after telling me you loved me, you want me to move in with you...after all of that you were just going to go off and fight and not even say anything to me?"

"Ness, we're not going to fight, we just want to see how many there are, try and figure out what they want..." I tried to continue but she interrupted me again.

"They're fucking VAMPIRES Jacob! They'll see you and they'll smell you! Are you really so stupid to think you could just go spy on them and they wouldn't know!" her voice was getting louder and louder. "You're such a dumb ass Jacob!"  
>"Ness," I began. "NO! You don't get to talk to me right now Jacob Black! Just fucking GO! You're obviously not even worth any of this!" She flipped around on her heels, went inside and slammed the front door.<p>

_Ouch! _I could see the other guys cringing at her words just like I was. _I am a fucking dumb ass. _I should have just told her what was going on, trying to sneak off was obviously a bad idea. I was still just standing there, mouth hanging open, staring at the front door when Leah came back.

"Smooth Jacob" she smirked as she walked past me. "You really know how to make a girl feel loved don't ya?" She walked in and again the door was slammed.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I ran my hands over my face then shook it off and turned towards to woods to phase. Seth stepped in front of me and put both his hands on my chest.

"No Jake!" he hissed at me "You're not going! You need to stay here with Ness, what if this does turn into a fight...you gonna leave her while she's upset?"

"I'm the Alpha Seth..it's my job!" I screamed at him.

"He's right dude," Embry said from the porch, " you should stay here with her, smooth it over, if they see us or catch our scent we'll head for the boundary line, Carlisle didn't say anything about not attacking them on our own land."

"I can't just sit here on my ass and let the rest of you take all the risks Embry!"

"We'll be fine Jake, we'll hang back and watch, if it turns ugly we'll run home and you can help us tear them up."Quill said.

I stood there looking at them, trying to find some reasoning in my argument. I knew it was my job to be with them, but they were right, they could get back to La Push if something went wrong and I'd be there to help. I just nodded my head. "Go get Leah" I said to Seth. He disappeared inside and soon him and Leah were standing in front of me. Leah was looking at me like I'd just killed her best friend. I felt like a complete douche. "I'm gonna stay here with Nessie, Leah, do you want to go to the Cullen's or run patrol around here?" I figured I'd make a peace offering and let her decide for herself. "I'll go with them, 4 is stronger than 3" without another word she stalked into the woods to phase.

I turned to look at the other three, "The first hint that anything's wrong, come home!" They all nodded at me. "I'll phase so I can keep an eye on things. If they follow you, I'll have the pack waiting to ambush them." They walked into the woods then and I walked up the steps and went inside.

Nessie was sitting on the sofa. She had put on a pair of jeans and a black low cut tank top. Even though she probably hated me right now I couldn't help but think how absolutely astonishing she was, even when pissed off she was remarkably sexy. She had pulled her hair up into a pony tail and I wanted so badly to kiss her soft neck. I just stood there as she stared straight ahead, avoiding my eyes. So this is how it was going to be. _Fantastic. _I didn't have time for a lengthy apology, I needed to phase. "I'm sorry Renesmee" I said quietly. "I'll be out front." Then I turned and went back outside. I phased and sat down on the front porch. The little reconnaissance team was closing in on the Cullen's house.

_Stay together. _I told them.

_Got it boss_ Embry replied. They slowed almost to a crawl and went around to the east, trying to stay down wind. They spread out about 10 feet apart and sat down. The Cullen house was quiet right now, but the scent of vampire was in the air, they must be inside. We all sat quiet for a few minutes, letting our senses fan out around us. I had closed my eyes and was concentrating hard when I heard the front door open and smelled Nessie's scent wash over me. I was sitting behind the top step and she sat down to my right. A moment later she turned to me and I slowly opened my eyes, "I'm sorry" she said, her eyes rimmed with tears. I just nodded my head and nuzzled my face into her neck. She began running her fingers thru my fur and laid a quick kiss on the side of my face. There was movement outside of the Cullen's house and I immediately straitened away from Ness. She kept one hand around my neck, but she had stilled her movement too.

_Somethings happening_ Leah said.

Six vampires walked out of the Cullen's house. None of us recognized them and they didn't wear the stupid cloaks the Volturi had donned last time we'd met them.

_Maybe it's not them. _Seth said.

_There are only six? _I asked

_Yes _they all replied at once

They were all walking around the Cullen's back yard, sniffing the wind and looking into the dark woods.

_Can you hear them talking? _I asked

_No_

_Try to figure out why they're here. _I told them.

Suddenly the six vampires began talking.

"Dexter, there's no one here, they're scents are old, they haven't been here for quite some time" A tall brown haired female was saying.

"Obviously Camilla!" a short blonde male said to her.

"Well where the hell is she then?" another male asked

"Aro will be disappointed." another said

_So they are with the Volturi. _Leah said.

_What "she" are they after though?_ Quill asked

I growled out loud. _Nessie? They can't have her!_

Abruptly the wind shifted and blew our scent straight into the vampires. The all crouched defensively and growled towards the tree line.

_Uh oh! _

_Get out of there..NOW_ I screamed to them. I could see the forest floor flying beneath they're feet, I could also feel them being followed. _RUN...GET TO THE LINE! I'LL MEET YOU THERE! _I was on my feet growling and shaking running for the trees. Colin was the closest to my house. _Colin! Get here NOW and stay with Nessie..everyone else get to the line and get ready!_

_On my way, be there in less than a minute._ Colin said. I turned back towards the house, Nessie was standing on the front porch looking terrified. I nodded my head at her and she nodded back, I hoped she understood. I took off for the line and about 15 seconds later I saw that Colin had arrived.

_Phase really quick and let her know what's happening. Then phase back and stay with her. _

_Okay._

I felt him disappear as I arrived at the boundary line, every one else was already there. I spread them out and we got ready for Leah, Quill, Seth and Embry to arrive. They'd be here in less than a minute.

_Tear them apart_ I said_ but don't burn them. We don't know who they're after, Carlisle will know what to do when they get here. _

_Got it_ they all said in unison

I felt Colin phase back in. _She's okay. She's calling her parents right now._

_Good, hopefully they'll be here soon._

We could hear them coming, crashing through the forest. These vamps were fast, it was taking every bit of the wolves strength to keep away from them. Suddenly we could see them and as soon as they were across the line we all sprung at them. We took them by surprise and were able to rip them apart quickly. The sounds of tearing, ripping and screaming filled the night air. One of them had managed to kick Brady in the stomach and he had collapsed on the ground, Leah finished that one off. Soon the screaming stopped and there was no sound at all except for our heavy breathing and Brady's pain filled moans.

_Get him to Sams! He'll know what to do!_I told Matt and Tim. The rest of us stayed in a loosely formed circle around the six piles of quivering limbs on the forest floor.

_What now Jake? _Paul asked.

_We stay here and make sure they don't put themselves back together until the Cullen's can get here._

_Are we going to interrogate them? _Paul asked again.

_We have to know who they're after Paul. I want to burn them as bad as you do, but we need information first. _Paul just nodded his head. _We'll stay here, three at a time until they get here. I'll keep the first watch, who else wants to stay? The rest of you go home and get some rest. _

_I'll stay _Seth said

_Me too_ added Embry

_I'll go stay with Nessie_ Leah said _She's probably going crazy right about now_

_Thank you Leah _I said

She trotted off towards my house without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

NPOV

My family couldn't get a flight out until the morning. They would be here around noon. I couldn't wait to see them, I didn't know what was going on. I felt like I was being left out. Even when I had talked to my dad he wouldn't give me any more information than I already had. I hadn't told them that Jake had sent the wolves to our old house. Carlisle had gotten on the phone and told me to tell Jake to keep an eye on things until they arrived. I was pretty sure Jake was already doing that. I had been wrong to call him a dumb ass...he was anything but. He knew what he was doing, even when I didn't understand it, I still trusted him. I had always felt safe with Jake, and that wasn't going to change. I knew he would make sure nothing happened to me. I sat there still as stone watching Colin pace back and forth across the yard as the pack fought at the boundary line. It obviously wasn't a long fight, only a few minutes after it started Colin sat down in front of me and nodded his head. It was over. Colin quickly went into the trees and phased then ran back to me. "Everyone's okay, Brady got a little banged up but they're taking him to Sam's right now. Leah is on her way here." he said. "What about Jake?" I asked.

"He, Seth and Embry are taking the first watch, he'll back in a few hours."

I thanked him and he walked back behind a tree to phase back. Leah in her small gray wolf form came running up, but stopped just inside the trees to phase and pull her clothes on.

"Ness? You okay?" she asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..how's everyone else?"

"Fine, fine..no big deal, there were only six of them."

"And Jake?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "He's okay Ness, would've been nice if he'd gotten a little messed up though...serves him right!" I smirked up at her..she was still pissed off at him. Like any good friend, she was mad when I was. I was already over it. He was a guy after all, sometimes they did stupid things. I trusted him, I loved him, I wanted him here with me. Leah must have noticed the sad look on my face. "Oh please! You want him here with you don't you? Ugh, what a girl!" She laughed at me. "I can't help it Leah, I love him" I hung my head "regardless of his stupidity." We both laughed at that. "I'll go trade with him, I'm sure he'll take me up on it." she started to walk off "I'm too keyed up to sleep right now anyway."

"Thank you!" I said to her back. She just waved and darted off thru the trees. I went inside and sat down on Jacob's bed. I really hadn't done much but sleep since I'd been here, but I felt tired all the same. I kicked my shoes off and slid my pants down then crawled beneath the sheets. I snuggled up to the pillow and was overwhelmed with Jacob's scent. It was woodsy and utterly male. I'd always loved the way he smelled, but now, it was something more. His scent was a total turn on. I had to shift my legs to quell the fire in the pit of my stomach. Only a few minutes later I heard the front door open and Jacob making his way down the hall. He stopped at the doorway and peeked in. I smiled at him from the bed and waved him in with my hand. I watched him as he reached behind his back and pulled his shirt off. _Oh my!_ Jacob's perfect body had never escaped my notice, but seeing him now was even more remarkable. His caramel colored skin was smooth and tight over his wide muscular chest. My eyes wandered down his perfect six pack abs and followed the trail of dark hair to his waistband. _What is wrong with you Nessie? _I couldn't help but stare, I was mesmerized. He must have caught me looking because he started to chuckle as he walked around to his side of the bed.

"See something you like?" he asked.

I felt my face grow hot and I looked quickly away. I heard the zipper of his pants and couldn't help but look back to see his shorts falling to the floor. My eyes zoomed in on the rock hard bulge inside his black boxer briefs and I once again looked away blushing. I heard him chuckle as he climbed in bed and covered up.

"Thanks for coming home." I said quietly, glancing down at my hands.

Jacob scooted over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "anything you need Ness."

We sat together quietly for a few more minutes. He took a deep breath and then began "I'm sorry I was such an idiot earlier, I'm just not used to having you here I guess. I'll have to work on taking care of you AND the pack, I'm not used to doing both obviously."

"It's not like that Jake, I'm not asking you to choose me over them or anything."

"I know that Ness, but it's my job to take care of you and it's my job to be the Alpha, I've been in Alpha mode for a while, just gotta get used to being in Nessie mode too." He said with a smile. I snuggled closer to his chest and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry about the way I acted after you told me about you and my mom," I took a deep breath "it was in the past and it shouldn't matter."

"But it does" Jacob said quietly.

"I can't help it Jake, it's weird, you and my mom."I grimaced at him. I looked up and could see the hurt in his eyes. "It doesn't change anything" I reached up and stroked his face " I still love you more than anything, I'm not going anywhere, it's just going to take some time to sort it all out in my head."

He pondered that for a moment, "Take all the time you need Ness" he looked down into my eyes "but please don't leave me, I can't live without you." His hand cradled my face and his thumb brushed against my bottom lip as he leaned in to kiss me. I opened my mouth and quickly deepened the kiss. The electricity between us seemed to hum louder as our tongues danced. I brought my hands up to his neck and began pulling him closer to me. "I love you Jacob" I said around his mouth.

"mmmmm" he moaned into my mouth "I love you too."

He lifted me up and sat me down on his lap, straddling him, never breaking the kiss. I could feel his erection beneath me and I couldn't help but rub myself against him. Our breathing became erratic as his hands slid down my arms and across my stomach, down the hem of my tank top. I lifted my arms above my head as he pulled it off of me. He moved his mouth from my lips, down my jaw, and began giving me hot opened mouth kisses down my neck. My skin was on fire as his lips and tongue devoured me. He slid his hands up to my shoulders and pushed my bra straps down. His hands went across my collar bones and down to my breasts, cupping them and squeezing lightly, his thumbs brushed over my nipples thru my bra. "Take it off" I said breathlessly. He began kissing me again as he unclasped my bra and flung it into the corner of the room. He abruptly broke the kiss and leaned back against the headboard, staring at me. He drank me in with his eyes, and I saw them turn almost black with lust. The ache in the pit of my abdomen spread downwards and I rubbed against Jake again to relieve some of the tension. He threw his head back "Shit Nessie" he groaned as I ground against him. When he raised his head and looked at me I saw his black eyes soften a bit and he leaned in to kiss me. He sucked lightly on bottom lip as his hands found my breasts again. He kneaded them softly and twirled my nipples between his fingers. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. That must have done it for him because he immediately reached down and hooked his thumbs into the waist of my panties and tugged, they easily ripped off of my body. He then started to kiss down my neck again and attacked my breasts with his mouth. "Ohhh Jake, I want you" I panted as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He easily lifted me off of him with one hand and pushed his boxers down with the other, then he lowered me down onto his shaft. I could feel every ridge of his hardness inside me as I took all 11 inches of him into me. He let out a loud growl when my ass finally hit his thighs. I'd never been on top before obviously and I wasn't exactly sure how to do this. I'm not a prude or anything, I'd seen adult movies with my friends back in New York, and Rosalie had told me quite a few things about how to please a man. I instinctively began moving up and down on Jacobs lap. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan happily as I rode him. My hands fell to his sculpted chest and I began scratching lightly down his stomach as I bounced around on him. "Oh God Ness" he panted "You feel so good".

"Mmmm, you too Jacob" I was working up a bit of a sweat by now. A thin layer of wetness covered my body. Jacob put his hands on my hips "Faster baby" he said to me huskily. I began moving faster up and down his thick shaft, slamming myself down on him as I hard as I could. With my half vampire strength I'm sure it would have broke a normal human man, but Jake could take it. I could feel the orgasm beginning to build deep within me and started to pant and moan uncontrollably. "Oh Jake, JAKE!" I screamed. He grabbed my hips and held me steady as he began pounding into me from underneath. "Come on Nessie. Let it go baby." he breathed to me. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and held on tightly as he fucked me. I felt the coil inside me explode as I came hard around his dick. "Oh FUCK!" he screamed as he spilled his seed inside of me. I collapsed onto his chest as we both panted and tried to catch our breath. After a few moments I peeled myself off of him and snuggled into his side, resting my head on his chest. He snaked his arm around me and ruffled my hair. "I love you Ness." he said quietly. "Love you too Jake" I smiled against him.

JPOV

The sun was just beginning to rise when Nessie started stirring at my side. I had held her close last night while she slept, wanting to keep her safe. I hadn't slept at all, my senses were on high alert, listening for a howl on the wind. I guess things were going okay so far. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You wanna get in the shower?" I asked. She looked up at me, she was so cute when she first woke up, her hair all crazy and sleep in her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds good, my parents should be here around lunch time."

"What did they say when you talked to them last night?" I asked. We had been too distracted to talk about it last night.

"Nothing new, they're not telling me much." She said as she climbed out of bed. "It would be nice if everyone would stop trying to protect me all the time."

I walked around the bed to her and folded her into my arms. "I know Ness, old habits die hard, I'll try and do better." I leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Okay Jake, but I'm an adult now, all of you need to realize that." She smirked up at me.

"Trust me Ness, I know how grown up you are" and I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She lightly punched me in the chest then turned towards the bathroom. I watched her walk away and could almost feel myself drooling. She turned to look over her shoulder at me, giving me a sexy smile "You coming?"

I all but ran to the bathroom after her.

The hot water felt good on my skin, but wasn't near as nice as the way Nessie felt against me. We were both lathered up, washing each other, our skin slipping and sliding around each other. I could feel her hard nipples brush against my chest and I was rock hard without a moments hesitation. She stepped under the water and rinsed herself off. I was mesmerized as I watched the soap slide down her neck, between her breasts, down her tight stomach and disappear between her thighs. She stepped to the side and I hurridly rinsed myself off. I lathered up my hair and closed my eyes to rinse out the shampoo. I felt something soft and wet against my dick and my head jerked up as I opened my eyes. Nessie was on her knees in front of me, taking my hardness into her mouth. _Holy fuck!_ She apparently didn't have a gag reflex because she was able to take it all into her throat. I watched her head bounce up and down on me and could feel her tongue twirling around in her mouth. "Jesus Nessie" I hissed as she sucked on me hard. She moaned around my dick and I could feel the vibrations throughout my body. I could feel the stud from her tongue ring running up and down the length of me. _Where did she learn to do this? _I put my hands in her hair and fisted it in my hands. She looked up at me from beneath her long eyelashes and smiled around my dick. I grinned down at her. I must have looked like a complete idiot because she started giggling with me still in her mouth. It felt amazing. I tried to wipe the stupid look off of my face. I threw my head back and closed my eyes tightly, concentrating on the feeling of Nessie's mouth on my dick. She began to suck me deeply into her throat, her tongue swirling around my tip, when her hand snuck up to stroke my balls I let out a loud growl. She drew me deeper in and began to move faster. I could feel it building up inside me and began moaning. "Ness...baby...Oh God, Ness, I'm gonna cum, watch out" I said with a ragged breath. She didn't pull away like I thought she would, but she sucked me down deep as I came in her mouth. _Oh Sweet Jesus!_ I could feel myself squirting in her mouth as she continued to suck and lick my dick as it twitched. She gave it one more final suck then pulled away and licked the tip of me before she stood up and smiled at me. I had to put my hands on the shower wall to steady myself as I came down from the high of my first blow job. I reached down, turned the water off and opened the shower curtain. I swept Nessie's wet body up into my arms and carried her to the bed. I kissed her deeply as I lay her down on the bed and spread her legs with my knee. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was damn well going to try. I licked down her wet body, over her full breasts, down her taught stomach and to her inner thighs. I could smell her arousal, it was the most intoxicating scent in the world. I spread her legs wider and began kissing her lips. Ness began moaning underneath me. I slipped my tongue between her lips and tasted her wetness. _So sweet. _I lapped at her slit and then slid my tongue upwards towards her clit. I circled it with my tongue then began licking and sucking on it quickly. She was panting and grabbing my hair, pushing me into her. I brought my hand up and slowly inserted a finger into her dripping core. "Ohhh Jake" she moaned "that feels so good". I was very pleased to know that it felt good to her. I began pumping my finger into her faster and deeper as I pulled her clit between my lips. She bucked her hips against my hand, I added a second finger and began licking up and down her slit again. She tasted so good, my dick was rock hard again already and I had to hold back to keep from fucking her right then. Her sweet pussy was so wet and she was moaning underneath me, I wanted to bury myself inside her. I was finger fucking her ferociously as I nibbled my way up her pussy and began sucking and licking her clit again. She suddenly grabbed my hair and pushed me into her hard. "JAKE" she screamed as the came on my fingers. I could feel her gripping me as her pussy spasmd and I felt her wetness on my fingers. I pulled them out and went to lick her clean. I didn't want to waste a drop, I licked her sweet core and sucked on her lips before moving up her spectacular body. "I want you Nessie" I said into her neck. "Mmmm yes Jake" she panted "do it!" I continued to kiss and lick her soft neck as she writhed underneath me. My erection was laying against her pussy and she could feel how turned on I was. She kept lifting her hips into me, begging me with her body. "Please Jake" she asked breathlessly. I reached down between us and positioned myself at her entrance. I slid fully into her in one long hard stroke. "Ungh..." she mumbled. Her pussy was so tight and wet I wanted to stay inside of her forever. "God Nessie" I panted "You feel so fucking amazing". She brought her hands up to my face and using her gift showed me exactly how she felt. The dual sensations nearly did me in, I had to concentrate not to blow my load right then. She moved her hands to my back but the connection was still flowing thru her hands, I didn't know if she knew it or not. She was showing me images of us together, tangled in my bed. Suddenly the image shifted and she was on all fours as I pounded into her from behind. _Holy fuck!_ I immediately pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach, I reached under her and pulled her up on all fours. "Is this what you want Ness?" I asked as I positioned myself at her entrance and sucked on her ear. "Mmmmm yes Jake, oh God baby...please!" I slammed my cock into her and grabbed onto her hips. "Oh Nessie!" I moaned as I pulled her hips back into me harder and harder. "Fuck, your pussy feels so good baby." I was going deeper in this position and it felt fantastic. She began pushing back into me with every thrust. Her ass was so perfect, her back so smooth and soft. Her auburn hair was spilling down her back, begging to be touched. I wrapped my hands up in it as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you Renesmee, I love being inside you, you feel so good" I licked her ear lobe "so wet" I kissed her cheek "do you love it too Nessie?" She just moaned underneath me as I continued to fuck her. "I want to hear you say it Nessie"

She turned her face to mine and kissed me deeply, sucking on my bottom lip and then nibbling on it. "I love when you're inside me Jacob." she panted around my mouth "your dick feels so good baby" she kissed me again "don't stop Jake...please don't stop" I pulled myself up off of her and slowed my thrusting down, she wanted this to last, I wanted to make her happy. I pulled all the way out before I shoved myself back in. My hands were kneading her plump round ass cheeks as I continued to slowly torture her. I never knew I was an ass man until now, but Nessie's was incredible, I wanted to bury myself in it, but that would have to wait. I reached underneath her and twirled her nipples between my fingers, filling my hands with her full breasts. "You have such perfect tits Nessie" I said as I once again pulled all the way out and slammed back home. She just grunted into the pillow. I moved my hands back to her clit and began to rub circles around the little hard nub. She lifted her head and began to gasp as my fingers worked over her. She was getting close so I stopped working her pussy and went back to her breasts. I leaned down once again and whispered into her ear "Tell me when you want to cum baby" she whimpered underneath me. I went back to concentrating on her perfect round ass. I loved watching my dick disappear inside of her, her pussy was so pink and wet, she felt so good and tight around my cock. I couldn't help myself when I reached out and smacked her gorgeous ass. "Oh Jake! Yes!" she cried. _Holy Shit! She liked it._ I smacked the other cheek and she moaned loudly once again. "You like that Nessie?" I asked as I pumped in and out of her. "Yes baby, I love it, do it again" I slammed my hand down across her ass again...I wasn't going to last much longer. I grabbed her hips and steadied myself as I slid in and out slowly. "Fuck Jacob! Fuck me harder, spank my ass!" she screamed at me over her shoulder._ Dirty girl! _I began to pound into her relentlessly. I spanked her now pink ass over and over again as I fucked her as hard as I was comfortable with. The inner wolf wanted to take over and fuck the hell out of her, but I kept him at bay. The Alpha in me wanted to mark her as my own, but I couldn't risk hurting her. "Rub your clit Ness" I said as I spanked her again. I was going to cum soon and I didn't want her left hanging. I felt her lift her hand and beginning rubbing herself. I could feel it on my dick as she circled her clit. "That's right baby...you look so sexy doing that." I spanked her again. She began to quiver beneath me as her orgasm approached. "Cum on my dick Nessie, give it to me." I said as I pounded into her. I felt the coils in my body tightening up and knew I was moments away from exploding inside of her. Her hand began to move quicker and she was grunting into the pillow as I felt her tighten around me, I was able to get one more long deep stroke in before I came hard deep inside of her. I could feel her cum coating my dick as I emptied into her. We collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs.

"Oh..." she began "Oh god Jacob...that was awesome!"

"Oh yeah! Best ever I think" I panted "I didn't know you were such a dirty girl" I teased.

She laughed hard and loud..."I didn't either." She turned to look at me "you disappointed?"

"Hell no! I love it...the dirtier the better." I smiled as I kissed her.

"Good...because I think I'm a very" she crawled over on top of me "very" she straddled my hips "very" she licked up my stomach to my jaw "dirty girl." _Holy fucking shit! that was the fucking hottest thing I'd ever heard come out of Nessie's mouth!_ I gave a shaky laugh...I was in for it.


	14. Chapter 14

NPOV

It took us a while to recover. At 9am we got up and got back in the shower to clean off. After another quick round of mind blowing sex we dried off and went in search of breakfast.

"I'll fix us something. You should go check on things with the pack." I said as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Okay" Jake said as he leaned down to kiss me. He playfully spanked my ass as he headed out the front door. Just that simple playfull touch turned me on. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to spend days in bed with Jake, fucking in every position imaginable. He was holding back this morning, I had hoped he would let loose in that position, but he still wouldn't give it all to me. Leah had told me about how wolves marked their mates, with Jake being an Alpha it would be even more intense. I really wanted us to have that experience, but maybe he wasn't ready. He would have to lose control, to let the inner wolf take over, I'm sure it was a little intimidating for him to think about. Sometimes human women got hurt doing it, but I was sturdier, I knew it wouldn't be a problem for me.

I started digging thru the pantry for something to fix. I could survive on human food if I had to, and most of the time I did. I usually only hunted once a month or so since I had reached full maturity. I found some potatoes and began peeling and chopping them, then heated some oil in a skillet. I found some ground sausage in the freezer and began browning that and an onion on the stove. When the potatoes where done I added them to the sausage and began scrambling some eggs. I would have loved to add some bell peppers, but Jake didn't have any. I mixed it all up in the big skillet and turned the heat down as I put the lid on. I pulled some plates from the cabinet and set them on the table with two glasses of orange juice. By the time breakfast was done Jacob was walking back in the house.

"Everything good?" I asked as he came up behind me and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yep...they're fine. Embry, Seth and Leah are headed home to sleep. Colin, Marcus and Tim are taking over for them."

"My family should be here before too long. I'm sure they'll know what to do with them."

"Hopefully, we really need to know what's going on. The six we found were defiantly with the Volturi, or working for them. One said something about Aro being disappointed."

I felt myself cringe at that name. I'd had nightmares my entire life about Aro and Caius especially. I wasn't looking forward to ever seeing him again. Jake noticed my discomfort and wrapped me in his arms.

"I won't let anything happen to you baby. I'll rip them all to fucking shreds before they'll touch you." I could tell that he meant it. I had no doubt that Jacob and the rest of the pack and even my family would kill for me, they would probably even die for me. As much as I hated that thought, it brought me a little comfort. The Volturi would have to go thru quite a few people if they wanted me. But, we didn't who they wanted right now. _Did we? _"Did you hear them say anything else?" I asked in a small voice. Jacob looked down at the ground. He had heard something else. "Don't hold back on me again Jake." I said half angrily. "I have a right to know what's happening".

He took my face in his hands "I know that Ness. All we know is that they're looking for a female, we're not sure who."

_Who else would they want?_

I just nodded my head at him. "Come eat, I don't want it to get cold." He took my hand as we walked to the table.

"Looks good honey." Jake said as I scooped him out a plate full of food. I smirked up at him "My dad taught me to cook."

We were both obviously hungry because together we finished the skillet full of food in a very short time. By the time we finished clearing away the dishes it was 10:30. My parents would be landing in Seattle at noon. "Should we meet them at the airport?" I asked.

"We can if you want, did they say anything?"

"No, just what time they would be here."

"Then we'll go." Jake said as he dried the dishes. "Let's go get dressed and head that way."

We went in to his bedroom and got dressed. He called Sam to check on Brady. He was doing good, Sam had taped up his ribs and he'd healed completely by morning. He was home sleeping right now. Jake then called Quill and asked him to keep an eye on things while we were gone. Quill was more than happy to oblige, he rarely got a chance to be in charge. Usually Jake left the pack in Embry's care if he went away, but Embry was in need of sleep right now. I slipped on a dark blue sundress and a light black sweater and paired it with a pair of black sandals. I was going to pull my hair up in a pony tail, but Jacob stopped me. "Leave it down Ness" he said from behind me. I gave him a questioning look. He looked at me and shrugged "I kinda left a few hickeys on the back of your neck, pretty sure your dad's already going to kill me, but I'd rather take as few chances as possible."

I turned around to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "He's not going to kill you Jake, I won't let him. I'm an adult, there's nothing he can do."

"Sure, sure." he mumbled around my mouth.

Soon we were on the road heading towards Seattle. I had made this trip many times in my life, but the familiar drive was anything but with Jacobs hand on my thigh. The current running between us was humming again, we couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other.I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was wearing dark jeans and tight black t-shirt, I could easily imagine what was underneath. We needed to get it out of our system before my family got here, it would be an awkward drive back if we didn't. At a roadside park outside of Seattle I told Jake to pull over. He thought maybe I had to use the bathroom but when I directed him to a secluded lot deep in the trees his lips turned up in a wide grin. As soon as he put his SUV in park I leapt over into his lap and began kissing him. He tasted so good, like cinnamon and summer rain. I couldn't get enough of kissing him. His beautiful full lips molded against mine perfectly. I reached down between us and unbuttoned his pants and slid his zipper down, he lifted his hips so that I could push his pants and boxers down to his knees. He shimmied them down to his ankles then spread his legs for me. He reached beneath the hem of my sundress and pushed my panties to one side, then lifted me up and slid me down onto him. His dick felt so good inside me. I loved the feeling of him filling me up. "What got into you Ness?" he asked as he kissed my neck. "I just need you right now Jake" I laughed a little "Guess I"m nervous." His hands fell to my hips and he pulled me down onto him harder. "Sounds like a good reason to me."he said as he inched his hands up under my dress. He pushed my bra up over my breasts and began squeezing and pinching my nipples. I moaned at the sensation.._Who knew I was a boob girl?_ I could almost have an orgasm just with him touching my breasts. He must have read my mind because he lifted my dress up and began sucking on my nipples, taking them between his teeth and biting softly. "Oh God!" I said. "That feels so good Jake" I was bucking against him with all my strength, already covered in sweat. "You feel so good baby." He said against my nipple "I love being inside you."

I could feel the orgasm building in my body. "Ungh Jake, I'm gonna cum baby" I said breathlessly. He thrusted up into me harder and faster "Cum Ness, let it go baby." He reached down between us and pinched my clit and I came hard on him. I felt him spasm inside of me at the same time. "Oh Jake, I love to feel you cum inside me." I collapsed onto his chest. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Me too baby." He trailed his hands up and down my spine as I calmed down. He shifted underneath me and I looked up to see a confused look on his face. "Um, speaking of that," he said quietly "um, are you on anything? I mean.." he stammered "I mean it's okay if your not, we should have maybe talked about this before, I feel like a dick head, I should have said something." He sounded so nervous and sincere that I had to laugh. "I've been on the pill for a while now Jake." He was so cute.

"Oh okay" he said. I decided to mess with him a little so I put a pout on my face "What you don't want to have babies with me Jacob?" I asked. He sat up a little straighter and grabbed my face with both of his hands. "Of course not sweetheart, I want to have lots of babies with you, I love you so much, I wouldn't care if you got pregnant." I smirked at him and he knew I was kidding. "You're such a brat!" he said as he pulled my bra back into place and pulled my dress down.

"I need to go clean up" I said as I pulled myself off of him. I kicked my panties off into the floor board, I wasn't about to put them back on until I got this mess off of me. I fixed my dress and opened the door,, headed to the bathrooms. "Hurry back!" he said as I walked away. A few minutes later we were back on the road, cleaned up and feeling much better. There was still a lot of sexual tension between us, but I didn't think that was going away any time soon.

We got to the airport about 10 minutes before my families flight landed. We waited inside near the security check point, there was no way they'd miss us. _Maybe I should have told them we were coming? _Jacob was standing behind me with his hands around my waist. I didn't have much more time to worry about these things, I saw my dads shocking bronze hair before I saw anyone else. I was in my mothers arms before I knew what happened. Her tearless sobs were buried in my hair. "Oh Renesmee I was so scared baby" she was saying. "I'm fine mom, everything is okay." I put my hands around her and hugged tightly. Next it was my dads arms I felt around me. He placed a small cold kiss on my forehead "I'm glad you're okay darling" I looked around, Carlisle and Jasper where talking in hushed tones to Jacob and Alice was just standing there looking like she had a headache. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "You okay Alice?" I asked. She looked at me with black thirsty tired eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, just pissed." She hugged me back "I'm glad you're okay. I can't believe I didn't see in time to warn you."

"Don't worry about that Alice, we don't know what they're after, maybe it's not even me."

She nodded her head, but I could tell she didn't believe me. I looked around "Where's Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They went to find us some help sweetie" my dad said as he put his arm around me. "They'll be here tomorrow night with some friends."

"Friends? Like last time?" I asked. Another gathering of friends to try and stop the Volturi!

"We need as many as possible, we don't know what's going on, but Alice sees them coming back the day after tomorrow."

"What! So soon?"

"They're after something, and they obviously want it quickly" he said in a hushed tone.

I just stood there beneath dad's arm as Jacob, Carlisle and Esme walked back to us. Esme gave me a quick kiss and so did Carlisle.

"Let's get out of here." Jacob said. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand as we headed towards the door.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice decided to ride in the rental car. Mom and Dad loaded up into Jake's truck with us. I could tell Jacob was uncomfortable and I grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles, using my gift to tell him that everything would be okay. None of us spoke for the first 15 or 20 minutes. I decided that I would break the ice. I turned around in my seat and faced my parents. "I'm sure you already know this, but Jake and I are together now."

My mom smiled widely from the back seat. "I'm so happy for the both of you" I glanced at my dad who also was smiling "I'm glad you are both happy Renesmee." I looked at Jake and gave him an _I told you so_ look. He just smirked at me and went back to staring out the windshield.

"So do we know anything new?" I asked

"Not yet, hopefully we can get something out of the six Jacob's pack has." My dad said pulling my mother into his side. "Obviously they are with the Volturi, or working on Aro's behalf. We're assuming they are after you, it's the most logical explanation at this point, but I don know why they have waited so long."

"Where exactly did Rose and Emmett go?"

"Alice was able to contact Nuahl, the Amazons, the Irish and the Egyptians, they will be here tomorrow at some time. I called Tanya myself and they will be here tonight. Rose and Emmett went to try and find Peter and Charlotte, maybe even Maria, any other nomads they come across. They left as soon as Alice had her vision. They're in Texas right now, Jasper spoke to them this morning to tell them to be back tomorrow night at the latest."

We rode in silence for the rest of the drive. Jacob drove to our old house, following behind the others. We pulled up and got out of the car. The vampire smell was still strong and my family was trying to recognize the scents, but they had no luck. None of them knew who these visitors were.

"Where are they Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Just beyond the boundary line, due west."

"We should all go there now, the sooner we can get information the better off we will be."

"Sure, sure, I'll just need to take Nessie home"

I couldn't' help but hiss at him. He jerked his head towards me. "I'm not going to sit at home Jacob!" I shrieked at him. He glanced at my father and they were obviously having a conversation. "Don't talk like I'm not standing right here dammit!"

"No Ness, it's not like that" he took a step towards me "if it was you they were looking for, they may have your scent, you're half-human baby, you have blood in your veins, what if something goes wrong...what if they're thirsty?" He truly looked afraid for me, but there was no way I was just going to sit by and wait around at Jake's house.

"I'm going" I said. With another glance towards my dad he nodded at me and reached for my hand. He pulled me into a hug then let me go as he walked towards the trees to phase. My big russet wolf walked out and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"He wants to know if you want to run or get a piggy back ride" my dad said from behind me.

"I'd like to run" I said giving my Jacob wolf a quick kiss on the cheek. He wheeled around and took off and we all followed closely behind him. It had been a very long time since I had run at full speed. It felt wonderful! I was suddenly anxious to hunt...maybe Jacob would take me tonight.

"I could go with you" my dad said beside me.

_That would be great dad_.

A few minutes later we were closing in on the boundary. I was the only Cullen aloud on Quielute lands so I crossed with Jacob as the rest of my family stopped. Jacob had tried years ago to void the part of the treaty that kept my family off of La Push, but the council wasn't comfortable with it. Maybe some day. I followed Jacob into a small clearing where Colin, Marcus and Tim were sitting in wolf form, keeping an eye on about two dozen quivering piles of stone limbs. Only a few seconds later the rest of the pack began to arrive. One by one they began to pick up the pieces and take them back to my family. I bent down to help but Jacob stopped me by growling harshly. I looked over at him and he shook his big head at me. I decided I wouldn't push him, so I simply watched as he picked up a few pieces and took off back towards the line. I followed behind him and stayed with my family as the wolves returned to get the rest. I had never seen anything like this. I knew that vampires could be put back together, but I wasn't quite sure how it happened.

"We'll put them back together one at a time." Carl isle said. "Jacob could you please circle your pack around us in case he tries to escape," he added as he began gathering the darkest colored limbs first. Jake's pack spread out in a tight circle as Carlisle simply placed the dark skinned vampires body parts together on the ground. I cringed when he reached into a pile and pulled out his head, covered in curly dark black hair. The vampires eyes were dead and black, his mouth hanging open in what appeared to be a scream of pain. Slowly the pieces began to meld back together. We all just stood back watching. The entire body was put together except for the head, his arms snaked around on the ground until he found it and slipped it into place, the ragged edges of his neck and head smoothed over into flawless skin and he took a deep sharp breath. In an instant he was standing in front of us, crouched defensively and snarling. Jacob stepped up behind me and nudged me with his muzzle. He nodded his head to the right, indicating that I should stand behind him. I moved and stood behind his massive form.

"I assure you, we can take you apart again if we have to." Carlisle said to the male vampire.

He snarled viciously as he looked at us one by one. "All we want are answers." Carlisle told him in a calm voice.

"You won't get them from me." the man fired back.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

My father was concentrating on the man, trying to read his thoughts I assumed.

"I'm not getting anything Carlisle, he's blocking me, he's some kind of shield." he answered, sounding flustered.

The vampire began laughing. "Why do you think Aro sent us?"

"You are all shields?" Carlisle asked.

The vampire spit venom at Carlisle. "I won't say any more." Then suddenly he launched himself at my father. Jasper quickly intercepted him and flung him to the ground. Before I could even blink Jasper, Alice and my dad had ripped the vampire back into pieces. My mother was gathering small branches off of the ground and reached down to light the pile with a thin silver lighter. Jasper gathered the pieces and threw them into the fire. A plume of purple colored smoke filled the air. The pack was restless as we watched the flames burn the limbs to ash. After a few minutes Carlisle spoke again "Shall we try again?" We all nodded and he began piecing another set of body parts together. It went much the same was as before, none of them would talk, they all tried to attack, and they were all ripped apart and burned. The female was the only one left. She hissed as she stood up, but didn't crouch defensively like the others had. She was tall and skinny with long thin brown hair. She looked to be around the same age as Esme. "We will give you the same chance we gave the others, " Carlisle began. "If you choose not to cooperate you will end up like them" he nodded to the pile of ash. She hissed loudly at him.

"Edward, you can't hear her either?" Carlisle asked. My dad just shook his head.

The vampire looked at my father. "So you are Edward, " she slowly walked over towards him and I saw my mother stiffen at his side "I've heard so much about you." _Is she flirting with my dad? _My mother must have thought the same thing because she growled loudly as the female got closer to my father.

The female turned towards her "And you must be Bella." She stopped a foot in front of my mother, staring down at her. My mom held her ground and the female finally backed off, stepping a few feet away and turning to address Carlisle. " I can't give you the answers that you want." He sighed and looked toward the ground, he disliked hurting anyone or anything. He was the most compassionate of us all. He hadn't wanted to destroy any of these vampires, but there had been no choice, we couldn't just let them go. She continued talking "All I can tell you is that something is coming. Far worse than the Volturi." We all stood silently, hoping she would continue. " You all know that Aro wants your little hybrid" she turned to look at me and Jacob growled loudly. "You know that eventually he will get what he wants," I just glared at her, "He'll stop at nothing to get it, and you all know this...but imagine if he _needed_ something. Needed it to survive. What would you put past him then?" she asked.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. Why would Aro need me to survive? This didn't make any sense at all. "So you're saying that Aro _needs _Renesmee?" Esme asked in a quiet voice. The female threw her head back and laughed. "I didn't say that" then she looked my mother right in the eyes and flew it at her. My dad caught her around the neck mid air and he and Jasper had her torn apart instantly. The only sound was the flames of the fire as we stood and watched her burn. When the flames died down, my family turned towards me and Jacob who was standing still at my side.

"I don't know what this means Renesmee." Carlisle said. No one else knew what to say. I just nodded my head. "We should get back to the house, try and get a hold of Rose and Emmett, maybe call the Denali's and see if they have any ideas." my dad offered. My family turned to go and Jacob nudged me forwards after them. The wolves took off back across the boundary. I watched as my family disappeared into the trees, but I didn't feel like hurrying. My mind was racing. I should be terrified, but I just felt numb. _Maybe it's not me they're after. _

"Why would Aro need me?" I asked Jacob. He shook his head at me and then walked in front of me and stopped. I saw him shimmer down into human form and untie his shorts from his back leg. He slipped them on quickly and pulled me into his chest. "It doesn't make any sense Ness." He said into my hair. "But he can't have you." I buried myself into his neck and felt the hot tears streaming from my eyes. He sat down on the forest floor and pulled me into his lap. He held me while I cried. So much had happened in the last few days, I was an emotional wreck. My love for Jacob, making love to him, his past with my mother, the visiting vampires, the Volturi, it was all too much right now. I finally felt myself run out of tears but Jacob continued to hold me. He brushed my wet hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be okay baby, I know it is." he told me quietly. I wanted so badly to believe him, but I knew that it was going to get worse before it got better.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

Nessie and I walked hand in hand through the woods towards the Cullen house. She had cried for a while and I had tried to help her, but all I could do was hold her. It seemed to help. She was scared...I think we all were. What was coming? How would this all play out? My mind was swimming with questions. I knew that tomorrow night we would be staying with the Cullens at the big house, Alice couldn't tell exactluy when the Volturi would arrive, so we would all need to stay together and be ready. If things went badly this could be our last night alone together. I wanted to spend it with her, not plotting with the pack or planning with the Cullens.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I asked her. She stopped walking and looked up into my eyes. "Like on a date?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, on a date."

"Of course I will Jake." she looked towards the forest floor then back up at me "our first date".

I chuckled softly."Guess we didn't do this traditionally at all"

She reached her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I could feel her tongue tracing my bottom lip as she sucked it between her teeth and nibbled. I couldn't help but growl into her mouth, just kissing her was almost too much for me. Her hands fell from my neck and slid down my chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Her hand dipped into the waistband of my shorts and I felt her warm small hand stroking my dick. I was painfully hard. She continued to move her hand on me and nibble my bottom lip. I couldn't wait any longer. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pinned her up against a large tree and began devouring her neck and chest. She was moaning and writhing underneath me. "Oh God Jake. Fuck me now" she said into my ear. She reached down and pushed my shorts down, my dick sprang free. I slid my hands up her dress and felt the lace of her boy shorts, I didn't feel like going slow, so I simply ripped them off her body and pushed myself into her. I groaned as I filled her "Your so wet Ness" I gritted my teeth against her tightness. "Only for you Jacob" she panted into my neck. I wrapped one arm around her waist and steadied myself against the tree with the other. I began plowing into her, her hands were tearing at my hair and back as she arched against each thrust. "Fuck Jacob...yes!" She screamed as her head began to bounce against the tree. Luckily she was half vampire. I wasn't too worried about a concussion. I looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she had the sexiest damn look on her face. There was nothing better than this. Suddenly her eyes flew opened and she growled at me "Dammit Jacob, fuck me harder." There was nothing sexier than Ness talking dirty to me, I obliged and gave her as much as I could without unleashing the wolf. Her tight pussy was gripping me so hard and we were both making animilistic noises "Fuck Ness" I groaned "Does that feel good baby?" She was bouncing so hard on me that a normal girl would have already passed out. "Yes Jake, " she panted. "You fuck me so good baby." She threw her head back and began moaning again. I inched my hand down from the tree and began kneading her plump breasts through her dress. "Oh yes Jake, oh God! Suck on my nipples baby!" She pleaded. I easily ripped her dress open and pulled her tits out of her bra, my mouth was on them, sucking and pulling, biting with my teeth. Ness began to quiver underneath me and I felt my own orgasm building. I pulled my mouth away from her chest to watch her cum. She lifted her head, opened her eyes and then went to kiss my neck. I felt her pussy begin to tightten around my dick as I continued pumping in and out of her. Suddenly I felt her teeth sink into my neck. _Holy FUCK!_ I could feel her sucking my blood as she came hard on my dick. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced, the pleasure and the pain from her bite intinsified every other sensation in my body and I tensed as I emptied into her harder than I ever had before. I felt her lick the wound closed before we both simply collapsed at the foot of the tree.

"I'm.." she started to say "I'm so sorry Jake, I don't know what happened."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked

She giggled beside me "Biting you"

"That was hot Ness, no need to apologize."

She looked up at me "You liked it?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes I did, who knew?" I laughed again. She looked down at her ripped dress and began buttoning her sweater over it. She stood up and reached for my hand, helping to haul me up. "Do I look half way descent?" she asked. I looked her up and down. Her hair was full of bark and her curls were a tangled mess, she definantley had outdoor sex hair. Her dress was wrinkled, but the sweater covered up the damage I had done. I began trying to pick her hair clean. "You look better than descent Ness." I said leaning in to kiss her and going back to try and get some of this out of her hair. She leaned over at her knees and shook her head furiously sending bits of bracken flying around her. We managed to get most of it out, she tried unsuccessfully to smoooth out the tangles then we headed towards the main house. When we walked in Edward grimaced at us from across the room. I wasn't sure if he was picking up mine or Ness's thoughts, but I'm pretty sure either way he was getting a rundown of what just happened against that tree.

_Sorry Edward_. I said to him in my thoughts. I saw him nod quickly out of the corner of my eye. They were gathered in the dining room, talking on the phone with Tanya and the rest of the Denalis. Bella walked over to us "You okay sweetheart?" she asked Ness. "Yeah, Mom I'm fine. Jake and I are going out tonight, I'll be staying with him, we'll be here tomorrow though." Bella glanced at Edward who looked like his head might explode. I cringed at the look he was giving me. "Are you sure that's a good idea Renesmee?" Bella asked. Ness looked right into her mother's eyes, raising her chin defiantly "I'm a grown woman, if I want to spend the night with my boyfriend I will." She glared at Edward. She was saying something to him in her thoughts, he growled quietly, then his forehead creased and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why you're acting this way Dad, I told you we were together." she quietly said. He ran his hands thru his hair and his eyes met Nessies "I know that, I'm not upset that you're with Jacob, just try to control your thoughts around me please" he said thru gritted teeth. "I'll control my thoughts if you stop grimacing every time you see Jake and I touch" she spat back at him. Bella and I glanced at each other, both unsure what to do. I didn't want to piss either one of them off by opening my mouth right now. "If you can't stop giving us dirty looks then I'll throw my thoughts at you every chance I get". _Wow! When did Ness get so hard core?_ I couldn't help but grin at her. She wasn't as accomidating as her mother, she obviously didn't take any shit from anyone. I was even more attracted to her now, I felt my dick twitch slightly. "Must you Jacob!" Edward growled. That brought me up short and I quickly apologized. Ness reached out and grabbed my hand. "Have we found anything out?" She asked. Edward began pacing around the room..."No, nothing new. The Denalis are on their way, everyone else will be here tomorrow."

"I need to have a pack meeting." I stated. I hadn't really had a chance to prepare everyone for what was coming. _What exactly was coming?_

Ness reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll have mom drop me off at the line in a few hours so I can get ready okay? I'm going to hang out here for a while."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She walked me to the front door and planted a huge kiss on my lips. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too Ness. Have fun with your family." I turned and ran towards the trees.

RPOV

I had spent the last few hours catching up with my family. I had tried, relentlessly, to get them to open up about what they thought was going on, but none of them would talk to me about it. After chatting with mom for a while and having a horribly uncomfortable talk about birth control with my dad, I asked someone to drive me to La Push. I sent Jake a text, hoping that he was walking on two legs right now and could answer it. **On my way- Ness** Only a few moments later my phone vibrated **I'll meet u at the line**. My mom had been eerily quiet about Jake the last few hours, I knew she was desperate to get some info, but didn't want to upset dad. She practically attacked me when we got into the car. "So how long has this been going on?" she asked as she backed out of the garage. "We've been flirting back and forth for a while now, I just showed up the other day after Leah told me about the imprinting, and I still can't believe no one told me about that!" She began to make her way slowly down the long driveway, I should have let dad take me, mom drove excruciatingly slow. "So you just showed up on his doorstep?" I blushed deeply just thinking about that night "Something like that" I muttered. She laughed her musical laugh. "I'm glad Jake's finally happy." she seemed to mean it. I looked out the window taking a deep breath. "He told me about the two of you." She glanced over at me as she pulled out onto the main road. "And how do you feel about that?" she asked. I turned in my seat to face her. "I think it sucks, but there's not much I can do about it." I answered her honestly. She reached over and took my hand. "It was a very long time ago Ness, he was confused, ...we both were." I squeezed her hand "I know mom. I'm not mad about it, it happened in another life." She smiled at me and leaned over to kiss my forehead. She turned her attention back to the road "So how was the sex?" she asked nonchalantley. I nearly choked on my own spit. "What!" I tried to regain my composure "You're my mom, you shouldn't ask things like that." I was blushing so hard I felt all hot and silly, I couldn't help but laugh at myself. "I'm just curious!" she said laughing along with me. "You're a woman now, women talk about these things sweetie." I stared out the windshield trying to figure out what to say. "It was perfect mom, absolutely perfect." She turned to smile at me again as we pulled up a few yards from Jacob's truck. "I'm glad you both are happy." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waved to Jake as I hopped out of the car. "Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye as she turned around and drove back home.

Jake was walking towards me when I jumped and landed in his arms. He wrapped them around me and kissed me sweetly. "I missed you" he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too" I said, breathless from his kiss. He sat me down on my feet as we walked back towards his truck. "Where are you taking me tonight?" I asked. "Ummm...haven't thought about it really" he looked at me sheepishly "we can do whatever you want." I winked at him "we could just stay home?" he chuckled at my insinuations. "As tempting as that is, I'd really like to take you out somewhere, we can do _that_ when we get back." I smiled at him "Okay, dinner and a movie then?" He grabbed my hand as he pulled back onto the road "sounds good to me".

Once we got to his house he went down the hall to shower in the spare bathroom. I began to dig through my bags, looking for something to wear. I had packed a lot of dresses. I found a white one that wasn't too fancy, I also dug out a baby pink bra and panty set that I thought Jacob would like. I still had funky sex hair so I jumped in the shower to try and wash some of the muck and tangles out. The hot water felt good on my skin. I was so excited about our date that I almost pushed the Volturi visit from my mind all together. Almost. The more I thought about it, the more worried I became. If things went badly this could be our first and last date. I hoped it didn't come to that. The thought of something happening to Jacob literrally made my heart hurt. The thought of anyone getting hurt was bad enough, but I knew I couldn't live without Jake. If they were really after me, what would I do? I could willingly go with them to keep Jake, the pack and my family safe. I could do that for them. They would be pissed. Pissed at me for even thinking it actually. As much as I wanted to be that self sacrificing, I didn't think I could walk away from Jake. If the Volturi wanted me they would have to fight for me. I wasn't going to make it easy on them. My family, my friends, Jake, they would never want me to go voluntarily, I knew they would rather fight and die than to see that happen. I would rather fight and die than go with them.

I felt resolved after my shower. No matter what happened, fight or not, I wasn't giving up.

I towel dried my hair and ran some mousse through it, my body heat dried my hair rather quickly and after putting on a bit of lip gloss and mascara I was ready to get dressed. I could hear Jake watching TV in the living room, waiting on me no doubt. I quickly slipped on my clothes and slid my feet into a pair of white sandals. Butterflies were making my stomach crazy. I don't know why I was so nervous. Jake and I had already slept together many times, I should be able to go out on a date with him. I gathered my courage and opened the bedroom door. Jacob stood up when I entered the living room and looked me up and down. "You look beautiful Ness" he said sweetly. I gave him my biggest smile and said "Thank you".

JPOV

The restaurant I took Ness to was one of my favorites. They had the best seafood in Port Angeles, and it was small and cozy, never crowded or noisy, it was the perfect date spot. We pulled up outside the stone building and Nessie smiled widley at me. "I remember you love lobster" I said as I got out. I walked over to her side and opened the door for her. "This place has some amazing lobster." She took my hand as I led us up to the door. The lights were turned down low in the place and there were votive candles lined up along the wall. Ness cozied into my side as we approached the hostess. She wasn't paying attention as we walked up to her. When she noticed us she gasped quietly and then began staring at me. I felt Ness tense at my side. "Table for 2?" she asked as she smiled seductivly at me. I heard a low growl escape Nessie's mouth, too low for the human to hear. "Yes" I said quietly. She grabbed two menus and took off into the dining room. "Would you and your sister like a booth or a table?" she asked. _What the fuck!_ I didn't even know how to respond to somehting like this, luckily Nessie did. She pulled my arm around her waist and stared the hostess down "Me and my _boyfriend_ would like a booth." The woman just nodded her head and led the way to a quiet booth near a roaring fireplace. She placed the menues on the table and strode away without another word.

"Bitch" Nessie said as she slid into the seat.

"Yeah, just a little bit" I replied. I reached across the table and took her small hand in mine. I could tell that she was royaly pissed off at this point "Don't mind her Ness," I began rubbing small circles on her hand, just like she had done with me on the way home from the airport earlier. She took a deep breath and then looked at me with her beautiful smile. "Better?" I asked.

She laughed "Yeah, a little. Guess I'll have to get over being jealous all the time huh?"

"You've got no reason to be jealous, you're the only woman I see baby."

"So do you get hit on like that all the time?"

I laughed quietly "I honestly don't pay that much attention Ness." I didn't want to tell her that it happened quite often.

"Bull shit Jacob." she said with a grin. "I'll bet it happens all the time, you just don't want to tell me."

"Okay, so what about you? I'm sure guys flirt with you a lot too." Just the thought made my stomach knot into a fist.

She smirked at me "All the time." she said matter of factly. I grimaced at her and she rolled her eyes at me. She picked up our hands that were interlaced on the table and kissed my knuckles. "I only love you Jake."

"I know" I said, " and I only love you."

After an amazing dinner of lobster tails I paid the bill and we headed out into the night. The wind had picked up a little and it was getting almost chilly outside. I was glad that Ness didn't feel the cold like a normal human, I hadn't thought to bring her a jacket. We walked hand in hand down the street towards the theater.

"I have no idea what's playing ya know." I told her as we rounded the corner to the ticket booth.

"Hmmm" she said looking at the movie posters "oh oh there's one about werewolves!" She smiled hugely at me. Werewolf movies had been Nessies favorite when she was little, much to my disdain. Apparantly that hadn't changed. I rolled my eyes at her as she drug me to the window to get the tickets.

"Still in love with werewolves?" I asked. She grinned up at me and kissed me on the tip of the nose "Nope, just one."

I paid for the tickets while Ness went to get drinks and popcorn. We met up inside and headed to the theater. The place was almost deserted in the middle of the week. Ness always liked sitting at the top back row so we made our way up and got comfortable just as the previews began.

I figured the movie would suck, and I was right. It was beyond horrible, even for a werewolf movie. Nessie was glued to the screen though. I had my arm thrown around her shoulder and she was cuddled up against me, she had raised the armrest a while ago. Even though she was supernatural and could probably kill a werewolf on her own she still jumped and buried her head in my neck every time there was a scary part. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. About half way thru the movie, the classic bad scary movie sex scene began to unfold on screen. This would be interesting. The loud moans coming from the speakers made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. It was one thing to watch this crap alone, but with Ness, all I could do was imagine us doing those things. The male lead was screwing the hell out of some college bimbo in the hot tub, I could imagine Ness, wet and hot, bent over the side while I plowed into her sweetness. _Good God Jacob stop it!_ I was already rock hard just thinking about Ness. I glanced over at Ness and noticed her shifting in her seat, pulling her legs together and fidgeting with the hem of her dress. _So she's turned on too._ I smiled to myself as I shifted slightly and turned my body more towards Nessie. She was really into the movie so she didn't see me move my hand to her thigh. As soon as I touched her bare skin she let out a loud gasp. I had my eyes glued to her face as she began breathing heavily while my hand went under her short dress. I cupped her pussy through her panties. "You're so wet Nessie" I whispered in her ear as I began circling her clit. She whimpered beside me and spread her legs wider for me. I dipped my hand into the band of her panties and felt her bare wet pussy, she was almost dripping. I growled low as I began to nibble the side of her neck. "Would you let me fuck you like that Ness? In a hot tub?" I asked as I pushed one finger into her hot core. All I got in response was a moan. Her hips bucked against my hand, wanting more, but I had other plans. I withdrew my finger and brought it up to my mouth, licking her sweet juice off it. She bit her lip as she watched me with lust filled eyes. "You taste so good Nessie" I said as I pushed my finger back into her. I kept up a torturously slow pace, pulling out and tasting her every now and then. Finally she'd had enough and I felt her small hands unbottoning my pants, I lifted my hips so she could slide my pants and boxers to my knees then she began stroking me, hard and fast. "Mmmm that feels so fucking good baby" I whispered as I began pushing into her harder with my finger. I pulled out, but this time I put my finger up to her lips. I wasn't sure if she'd do it, but she opened up her beautiful mouth and began sucking her juices off of my finger. Her tongue swirled around it as she licked it clean."Dammit Ness" I growled. I reached around her and lowered the armrest in the seat next to Nessie and laid her down on her back. She gasped as I pulled her panties down to her ankle and settled my face between her thighs. Her bare glistening pussy, warm and pink, was the most delicious thing I'd ever seen. I plunged my tongue into her, she moaned loudly and I put my hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. Her hips bucked against my face as I fucked her with my tongue. She tasted so sweet, I would never get enough of her. I licked up to her clit and plunged two fingers deep inside of her, I felt her bite down on my hand as I moved my tongue quickly over her hardened nub. I pushed in and out of her as quickly as I could and took her clit between my lips and sucked gently, I felt her clench around me as she came hard on my fingers. I pulled out of her and began licking her sweetness again. She was still quivering underneath me as I righted myself and pulled her up with me, holding her close to my heaving chest. I looked quickly around the dark theater and could tell that noone had noticed our little romp. I began to pull my boxers and pants up over my hardness but Nessie reached out and stopped me. "Oh no you don't" she said as she laid down on her stomach and took my dick into her mouth. My head fell back against the seat as she took me deep into her throat. My hips began to rise to meet her mouth and she began sucking harder and faster. I grabbed a handfull of her hair and held her head still while I thrusted up into her hot wet mouth. I couldn't help but grunt as she moaned around my cock. "Almost there baby" I whispered as I continued to move into her. I could feel her tongue sliding along my length, I was so close. When she reached down and cupped my balls I lost it and blew my load down her throat. She pulled away when my dick stopped twitching and licked the head clean, then she pulled my boxers and pants up as she smirked at me. "You're going to be the death of me Renesmee." I whispered as I pulled her into a long hot kiss.

RPOV

Our first date had been interesting to say the least. I'm pretty sure I'd never be able to sit through another movie again without getting completley turned on. The entire ride back to Jacob's house we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. As soon as he pulled into his driveway and turned off his truck we were on the front porch wrapped in each others arms. He unlocked the door and scooped me up into his arms. We didn't make it to the bedroom. He stood me up in the living room and pulled my dress over my head. He must have liked my pink lace bra because his eyes bugged out when he looked at me. I wasn't in the mood to take it slow so I ripped his shirt off of his body and began peppering his perfect chest with kisses. He unbottoned his pants and they and his boxers fell to the floor as I took a nipple in my mouth and ran my tongue across it. He moaned loudly as I pushed him to the couch and sat astride his lap. My fingers tangled in his silky hair and his mouth explored my neck. "Oh Jake, I want you so bad" I purred as his hands went to my ass. He kneaded my flesh through the lace boyshorts I was wearing. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra as he brought his mouth down to capture a nipple between his lips. The feeling of his tongue on me made me involuntarily grind against his erection. I let out a low moan as I began pushing harder against him. "Mmmm Ness" he panted as I rubbed harder and harder. Suddenly his hands ripped my panties off my body. "Fuck me Nessie, now" he hissed. I loved when Jake talked dirty and him telling me what to do was even hotter. I lifted up as he positioned himself then I slammed myself down on him. "OOOOOh Jake! Fuck!" I shouted as I came immediately around him. He grabbed my hips and held on tight as I rode out my first orgasm. As it subsided I began fucking him as hard as I could, my fingers ripped at his hair as I lost control of my lust and the crazy half vampire in me took over. "Oh Jesus Christ Nessie" he yelled as I continued to impale myself on his hard member. I couldn't get enough of him. I was filled completely, yet not quite enough, somehow I needed more. "Oh God Jake, I need more" I whimpered against him. His hands snaked around behind me and began kneading my ass again. I was gripping his shoulders so hard that it was sure to leave a bruise. He raised one hand to my mouth and began tracing my lips with his forefinger, I opened my mouth eagerly and began sucking on his finger. I stared into his eyes as my tongue slid up and over his thickness, his eyes were black with lust. He then moved his finger to my ass and began sliding it around my only virgin entrance. "Mmmmm" I moaned into his neck. He gently inserted his finger as I slowed ontop of him, I rode him slowly for awhile as he stretched my ass. Soon he was sliding his entire finger into my ass and there was no pain. I began riding him faster and harder again as he fingered my ass. "Oh Jake" I said as he added another finger, I felt so full. It was amazing. Once again I felt my control slipping as I began slamming myself onto him again. "I'm going to cum Jacob" I screamed as the coil inside me snapped. I felt him spill his seed inside of me at the same time and we both collapsed into a heap on the sofa.

"Fuck Ness" he panted "I may never walk again".

I giggled into his neck, blushing hard "Sorry, I " I didn't know what to say "I don't know what that was."

"That was the hottest thing ever Ness...that's what that was"he said breathlessly.

"Sorry if I hurt you." I said

He scoffed at me "Please Ness, I'm not that fragile!" He wrapped his arms around me tightly "You can fuck me like that anytime you want"

We both began laughing at the absurdity of it "I think I lost it there for a minute" I said

"Yeah me too, I saw the vamp come out in you" he grinned seductivly at me "I liked it."

I playfully smacked his chest. Then looked at him seriously. "Is that what it's like for werewolves, when you let the wolf take over?"

He looked down then began playing with my hair "I think so" he shrugged "maybe, I mean I've never done it so I wouldn't know, but it's something along those lines, only more intense I guess."

"Do you not want to do that with me?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Of course I do Ness, I want to do everything with you, I just don't want to hurt you."

"I'm nearly indestructable Jacob."

"But not entirely baby, I could never live with myself if I hurt you. Just one mistake and I could accidentlally kill you, I can't take that chance with you."

"But I want to be with all of you Jake, I don't want you to hold back with me, I want you to love me with all you have."

He cupped my face in his big hands. "I do love you with all I have Renesmee, and I'm not saying it'll never happen, I just want to be better at all of this before we do it. I mean I was a virgin a week ago, I dont' want to push it too far too fast."

I smiled up at him. "Okay"

"Let's go to bed okay?" he asked. I nodded and slid off of him. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bed, pulling the sheets up over us and tucking me into his side. We fell asleep, completely spent.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few weeks to update, I was on vacation with no internet access. Good news, I was able to continue writing and I have the next 3 chapters done. So...hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews!

JPOV

We woke up around 8am the following morning, in a tangled pile of limbs. Ness was snuggled up into my chest, breathing softly and slowly. Her auburn hair was flung around her, tickling my chin. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to leave her. I never wanted to be away from her. I wasn't ready for whatever was coming, I was just praying that everything would go well. I couldn't imagine what else the Volturi would want, but Nessie. When I had called the pack meeting yesterday they had all agreed with me. We had to be prepared. There was no telling how many would be coming, the one vamp had said that Aro needed something. Why would he need Ness? There were other half breeds out there, what was so special about her? I couldn't imagine. I tried to push it out of my head. I slowly began rubbing Ness's back, trying to wake her up slowly. She huffed a breath out and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" she said sleepily against my chest.

"Morning gorgeous" I reached down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"What do you want to do today? I'd like to go see your dad, I haven't seen him in so long."

"That would be perfect Ness, he'd love to see you." She quickly hopped out of bed and began throwing a sun dress over her head. "Let's go fix him breakfast." she said as she threw me some clothes of my own. I chuckled at her excitement as I pulled myself up and began dressing. "He'll love that."

Within minutes we were driving towards my dad's house. We stopped at Embry's moms store and picked up eggs, bacon, potatoes and sausage. I called my dad while Nessie checked out and told him we would be there in a few minutes. Sure enough he was thrilled to see Ness. I hadn't seen him since things had changed with Renesmee and I, he was happy for us. I knew how much my girl loved my dad, but I had a feeling that this visit wasn't just a happy one. She was worried that this might be the last chance to see him. I appreciated her giving me the opportunity to see him, I wouldn't have wanted to spend even a second without her today.

We drove in silence the few minutes that it took to get back to my childhood home. She was looking at the window, chewing on her bottom lip, worrying, just like her mother. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's all going to work out Ness" I said to her quietly "There's no force in this world that could take you away from me." She smiled widely at me. "I feel the same way Jake, I'm not so much worried about me you know."

"Then who are you worrying about?"

"Everyone else. My family, your pack, our friends, they're all going to be in danger"

I took a deep breath. Ness had never lost anyone before, if this went badly, if there were losses, they would be hard on her. If any of us died, she would lose someone she loved.

"We're all fighting Ness, we don't know yet what we're fighting for, but we are all fighting. We won't stop fighting. Your family is my family, my pack is my family. We're all in this together, it could be any one of us. I know you, you won't sit this out. I'm scared as hell of you getting hurt, or worse. I don't want to lose anyone, but it could happen, we have to accept that and fight like hell just the same."

I looked over at her, I knew I'd been somewhat harsh, but she had to understand. She didn't want to be protected anymore.

"I'm sorry to say it like that baby, but that's the way it is. If it turns into a fight, there will probably be losses, someone you love may die and there's nothing we can do about that. You have to push it to the back of your mind and focus on doing your best."

She was looking at me with intensity in her eyes.

"It was harsh Jacob, but it's what I needed. I told you not to be baby me anymore, and I appreciate that you listened." She leaned into me and kissed my cheek.

We pulled up at my dads house then and we got out and made our way inside.

Billy was of course thrilled to see Nessie again. He loved her like his own and for that I was extremely happy. When I imprinted on Ness all those years ago I was sure that some people would have a problem with it. The pack had taken it pretty well though, Sam and Paul of course weren't too thrilled about it, but they understood how the imprint worked. I was even more surprised by my fathers reaction. He was absolutely thrilled, probably not with the fact that I had imprinted on a half vampire, but with the fact that I had imprinted at all. It wasn't easy for him to see me pining away for Bella all that time. As Ness grew and she spent more and more time at La Push with the pack and Billy, they had all grown to love her. You couldn't help but fall for her. She was kind and gentle, funny and tough. She was the perfect girl. Over the years, we had all become one big happy family. It was unprecedented to say the least, a big happy family of natural born enemies, but it worked.

We cooked a huge breakfast and ate together in my dads tiny kitchen. I hadn't told him about what was going on, so I did while we ate. He was worried, just like we all were, but he understood. When we left a few hours later, Nessie leaned in and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek and telling him that she loved him. I couldn't possibly love her more, but I felt my heart swell watching them together. He hugged her back and told her he loved her. She stepped outside, saying she would give us a minute to say goodbye. I could see the worry in my dads black eyes as I stepped towards him.

"You be careful son" he said as I leaned in to hug him.

"I will dad, always."

He leaned back and looked me right in the eye. "Fight like hell Jake" he said softly.

I grinned down at him "You know I will old man."

He laughed his deep throaty laugh and grinned back at me. I really hoped this wasn't the last time I'd get to hear it. He reached out and shook my hand.

"Love you Jake." he said as I headed toward the door. My dad was a man of few words, I never once felt unloved growing up, but we didn't walk around saying it all the time either. I looked back at him with my hand on the door knob "Love you too dad." He nodded at me, then I walked outside.

Ness was waiting in my truck, tears falling slowly down her face. She lunged at me when I got in and wrapped her arms around me as she sobbed quietly. I folded her into my chest and kissed the top of her head. "It's all going to be okay Ness." I said quietly. "I just know it is." She nodded against my chest and tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes she sat back up in her seat and gave me a shaky smile.

"Alright, let's do this." she said.

I nodded my head and backed down the driveway, headed for the Cullen's.

NPOV

The house was bustling with activity when we arrived. Emmett and Rose had arrived sometime in the night, along with quite a few nomads. I recognized Peter and Charlotte, but the others were strangers to me. Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri were there too, along with Nahuel and Huilen. The Denali's were there, talking in hushed tones with a few of the nomads. The Irish coven were there as well. I felt Jake tense at my side, but I knew he wouldn't phase. These were our friends, they were here to help us. As soon as we walked in, Dad, Emmett and Jasper signaled for Jake to join them in the backyard, discussing strategy I guess. As soon as they left, all the male vampires followed them out.

"What is this?" Rose said between her teeth. "Are the poor helpless women left to sit in the house while the big bad men make all the decisions?"

There were a few chuckles and quite a few words of agreement. One by one we all made our way outside. The men were in a loose circle in the backyard. Jake didn't look happy at all.

"They don't want us making decisions without them" my father said.

"We have every right to know what's happening Edward." my mom told him.

"We were just discussing a strategy" he began

"A stupid suicidal strategy that doesn't include any of us?" I interrupted him. I saw Jake grin at me out of the corner of my eye.

My father looked down at the ground for a moment. "We're pretty sure they're coming after you Renesmee." he said, then took a deep breath. "We were discussing getting you out of the area as soon as possible." I couldn't help but growl at him. How dare they think I would just run away and hide! How could they do this to me? How could Jacob agree with any of this!

"He doesn't agree with it" my father said. "I'm trying to convince him otherwise." He said cutting Jacob a look.

I didn't get a chance to respond. "It's not happening Edward." Jacob said to him.

My father turned on him then, stepping right up into his face. "She could DIE here JACOB! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD WANT TO KEEP HER SAFE!" He screamed.

I immediately flew in between them. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt my father, but I didn't know how far Edward would go. My dad apparently caught what I thought and gave me a disgusted look.

"I would never hurt him!" he said defensively.

"It doesn't matter really dad. I'm not going anywhere!" I grabbed Jacobs hand. " I love you both, but I make my own decisions, and Jake's right, I'm not running!"

"But Renesmee" my father began. I raised my hand to silence him. "I'm NOT running! It's final. Do NOT bring it up again."

My dad looked at his feet, defeated. I was still beyond pissed that he would do this to me, but I did understand where he was coming from.

_I'm not running dad, I'm staying, I'm fighting...you might as well accept it and move on._

He raised his eyes to me and I saw the worry in them. He simply nodded his head, then grabbed my mothers hand and ran towards the woods.

Everyone was looking at me, I felt myself blush deeply, but I shook it off. They eventually all started talking amongst themselves. Jacob pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ness" he said. " I told them you wouldn't go for it."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too Jake."

We spent the next few hours talking to everyone and getting to know the new nomads. Esme made Jake and I fried chicken for lunch and after stuffing our faces we went back outside to find Jasper. Jake was worried about me fighting, he wanted my uncle to teach me a few things. I had grown up play fighting with my uncles and the pack, but this would be very different and I didn't want to make a stupid mistake. I wasn't anywhere near as strong as a full vampire, but I could do some serious damage if I wanted too. I had broken Quil's shoulder when I was 5 during one of our little play fights. I had no doubt that I could take down a wolf if I had to, hopefully that counted as something.

I fought Jasper first and actually did pretty well. I could use my gift and blind him just like Zafrina had taught me, I could also send emotions to my attacker, crippling them with fear or sadness. I wasn't really a physical threat, but I was quick like my father and could keep an attacker at bay for at least a little while. Hopefully if I ever did find myself in this situation, fighting one on one, I could hold them off long enough for help to arrive.

Emmett was entirely too strong for me, I was useless against him, but I did get him on his knees a few times and managed to escape. I was actually able to beat Tanya and Charlotte, they were more my size, and though they were stronger I could use my gift against them. Hopefully the Volturi weren't bringing any talented vampires. When it was my mother's turn, she had her shield up and I was "dead" in just a few seconds. Jake and my father didn't like that at all, they were both grimacing at me when my mother helped me up.

"No one will get near her Edward" Zafrina said from behind him. The others nodded in agreement.

At dusk everyone but Jake and I, my dad and Carlisle went to hunt. We were just sitting around in the living room chatting about nothing in particular when we heard a car pull into the driveway a few miles away.

"Where you expecting anyone?" my dad asked.

Carlile just shook his head "no".

"The pack maybe?" I asked Jake.

"They would call first, they know you have..visitors" he answered me.

My father and Carlile were concentrating hard on the noise. Carlile immediately sucked a huge breath in through his mouth. I looked back and forth between the 3 of them, they were all hearing the same thing. I gritted my teeth and listened harder, then I heard it, a strong steady heartbeat.

"A human!" I whispered.

Carlile and my dad were at the window in a second, looking out the blinds, Jake and I followed right behind them as the small white car pulled up into view. I could smell the blood, and my throat began to itch instinctively. There was a woman inside the car, I could see her long blonde hair. Her heartbeat began to race. She was scared.

"What's happening?" I asked my dad.

His eyes were glazed over, trying to read her thoughts.

"Who is she?" Jacob asked.

My father immediately tensed and let a hiss slip between his lips.

"She knows!" he growled between his teeth.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean she knows?" Carlisle asked my father.

"Are you reading her thoughts?" Jacob asked.

My father squinted his eyes, something I'd never seen him do before. "I'm trying to...I... I can't get a read on her."

"She's a shield? Like mom?" I asked.

My father shook his head "No, not quite the same, I can't hear individual thoughts, just the tone I guess. She knows that we're vampires. I can't tell you much else."

"From the Volturi." Carlisle said.

Again my father shook his head, "I don't think so, it doesn't seem like she means us any harm, or that her intentions are bad."

I looked out the window to see a petite blonde woman exiting the car. She appeared to be in her early to mid twenties, with light brown hair hanging in tight curls down her back, it was frizzy and unkempt. She was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a tight v neck black shirt, they were both very wrinkled. She had dark circles under her eyes, it appeared she had been crying and not getting enough sleep. "She looks awful" I whispered to my dad. He nodded beside me.

The girl stood beside the hood of her car, looking towards the house. I could here her heartbeat racing...she was scared. I heard her take a deep breath, then she began walking towards the front door. She hesitated at the porch steps. "Carlisle, Edward?" she whispered, loud enough so that only we could hear.

Jacob turned to look at my father "How does she know you?"

My father could do nothing but shake his head. He turned to Jake, "Go tell the others to stay away while we sort this out. I'll call and let you know when you all can come back."

Jake gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before heading out the back door. My dad then turned to Carlisle "Shall we then?" he asked. They both turned and headed for the front door, leaving me staring out the window.

EPOV

We stepped outside and stopped on the top step of the porch, looking down at the human woman. Suddenly the wind blew from the east and Carlisle and I caught the scent of vampire.

_FELIX! Carlisle_ shouted in his head. We both crouched down, ready to fight as the vampire came up to the porch behind the human girl.

"Carslile, Edward...I mean you no harm." Felix said. "I've come to warn you, I told Mickie to come here." He said, glancing at the woman beside him.

Carlisle straightened out his stance as I poured through Felix's thoughts. He wasn't here to hurt us, he was here to help.

"Come inside Felix, Carlisle, call the others, tell them to get here NOW!" I said.

Carlisle, Felix and the human made their way into the house as Carlisle reached for his phone and called Jacob. My mind was overwhelmed with Felix's thoughts. This was bad.

I went inside and found Renesmee and the woman on the couch, Felix and Carlisle standing across the room from them. I turned to the human. She seemed totally at ease with 3 vampires in front of her.

Renesmee glanced around nervously but then turned to the woman.

"I'm Renesmee." She said quietly.

"Makayla..but everyone calls me Mickie" She had a strong southern accent.

"Dad...what's going on?" Renesmee asked.

" I think we should wait for the others. They should be here soon." She nodded her head.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Mickie?" Carlisle asked.

"Water would be great thank you" she answered smiling widely at him.

Carlisle disappeared and was back in a moment with a bottle of water. The back doors flew open then and Jake, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice walked in.

"I told the others to stay outside for a minute." Jacob said. "I wasn't sure how they'd do with a human...and I didn't want a fight with him being here." He said glaring at Felix.

"He's not here to hurt anyone Jacob, he is sincere, I've read his thoughts, he's being genuine."

Jacob walked over and sat next to my daughter, she folded herself into his chest.

"What's going on Felix?" Carlisle asked.

We all leaned in to listen closely.

Felix took a deep breath. "When we were here last, Aro left feeling embarrassed. He vowed revenge against your family and all those who stood with you. Marcus and the others went back to Volterra, but Aro, Caius and myself stayed here. Aro came up with a plan, he was intrigued that your daughter had the power she had. He began to think that he could breed a new generation of vampires. He would need female hybrids in order to do this. Unfortunately we were only able to find one other." He glanced at Mickie. "We found Lilah in Louisiana. It didn't take Aro long to convince her to go with us. I was immediately intrigued with her. She was soft and innocent, full of love. I became protective of her. Aro couldn't go through with his plan with only one hybrid, so he decided to wait until Renesmee was fully matured. In the meantime, over the last 7 years, he has searched the world for gifted vampires. Most of them are eager to join the Volturi, but they have no idea what Aro's intentions are."

"And just what the fuck are his intentions?" Jacob asked.

"His plan is to eradicate all non gifted vampires and breed a new species if you will. If the female hybrids are gifted...and Lilah and Renesmee are gifted, and they mate with gifted vampires...the results would be astounding."

"Mate!What the fuck!" Jacob yelled, already trembling. Renesmee reached for his hand, trying to soothe him.

"So he is coming for Renesmee." Jasper said.

"He's mainly coming for Alice." Felix said. I heard Alice suck in a sharp breath. "He needs her now, most of our kind won't like what he's going to do, he needs fore sight. He can get that if he has Alice."

The room exploded into conversation. Everyone was talking at once. It was overwhelming. Those outside could hear what was being said and they were all talking too. Finally they all filed into the house.

"How many are coming?"

"What kind of powers do these new additions have?"

"How does he plan on getting away with this?"

Felix raised his hand to silence everyone. "There are 60 of them. I don't know about all of their powers, I know some are shields, both physical and mental. I know some of them are like Benjamin, they can manipulate the elements, I know some are like Jane...only less sadistic. And I don't believe that Aro will get away with this. He's become paranoid. He's lost his mind, he's completely obsessed with this idea. He doesn't see how he can fail."

"60!"

"We'll be greatly outnumbered."

"We should leave now, go into hiding, take our chances."

Some of the nomads were already fleeing. _Suicide. _Everyone was thinking it. We all spread out around the house in quiet conversations. Renesmee and Jacob stayed on the couch with Mickie. I decided to join them.

"So how do you fit into all of this?" Renesmee asked.

"Lilah is my sister."

"How does that happen?"

"My dad is a vampire. He was turned when I was three, he was hunting in the woods and never came back. He reappeared when I was 9 and told me and my mom the whole story. Obviously we knew he was different. He said he was walking back to his truck when he was attacked by something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Then there was only pain. When he woke up he knew he had changed into something horrible. His throat was burning, he couldn't seem to quench the thirst. He had amazing strength...we lived in Louisianan, he had grown up hearing the stories, the legends down there,he had a pretty good idea what he had become. "

" In the end my momma didn't want to be changed." Mickie had a far off look on her face as she looked down at her hands. " The day my sister Lilah was born, my momma died." Rensemee reached over and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are your sisters powers exactly?" I asked leaning forward.

"She can touch another vampire and use his power. If she were to grab your hand, she would be able to read minds."

"How could your father be around you and your mom without wanting to kill you?" Jake asked.

"He only fed on animals, like ya'll do." She said looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Felix walked over to us. "Aro sent me to kill her. I brought her here instead, hoping she would be safer here. By now Aro knows I won't be going back to him, but he still has Lilah. " I could see the despair on his face.

JPOV

Everyone went back to their conversations then, leaving me and Ness with Mickie.

"So you're Jacob?" Mickie asked.

"The one and only" I said.

"So what are you again?"

"Ummm Native American?" I said. _Can she really not tell?_

"Not that you idiot!" Nessie said laughing.

"Oh...OH...I'm um a shape shifter."

"One of the wolves? Felix filled me in on the drive here."

"Yeah, a vampire killing wolf."

"And you're immortal? You don't age?"

"I won't age or die from natural causes as long as I continue to phase into a wolf, but I can be killed. Vampire venom is poison to me."

"Wow... I had no idea any of this existed!" She said shaking her head.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yeah, there's a whole pack of us, I'm sure you'll see them here later."

"We could be outnumbered." I heard Jasper say to someone in the corner.

"Don't forget about the pack Jazz" I told him.

"Even with them, it might not be a fair fight, if Aro is set to have Alice and Renesmee he won't leave any room for error, lives will be lost." Eleazar said.

"It doesn't matter!" Ness said angrily, standing up "They're not getting me or Alice dammit! "

Eleazar walked up to Ness and wrapped her in his arms. " I would gladly give my life for you or Alice, as would most of us here. We must be prepared though, the Volturi will not fight fair, and we will not all make it out alive."

"They won't fight fair" Jasper said quietly she looked up at me "They probably plan on using Jacob and I to get what they want. If they can't get to Alice and Renesmee they will go for us, if they have us, Alice and Renesmee would not refuse."

_What the fuck! _

"Like hell!" I said loudly. "Ness will NOT go with them, under ANY circumstances!" _Nessie wouldn't do that to me...would she?_

I was looking right at Ness, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Am I right Ness?"

"I can't promise you that Jacob" she said, meeting my gaze "life would mean nothing without you."

"You really think they're going to keep me around once they have you Ness? Don't be stupid!" I shouted at her, she cringed back at my words. "My JOB is to protect you, don't you fucking dare go with them! You think I'd want that? Aro wants you for some fucking breeding mare! Am I just supposed to hang out in Italy, sit back and watch it happen? They'll kill me the first chance they get and you know it!" I jabbed my finger in her face, I was so angry it felt like I was going to explode. "You won't talk anymore about this! NONE! It WON'T happen." I was shaking all over, I knew I should feel bad for talking to Ness this way but SHIT, how could she say something like that? I turned on my heels and headed out the door, I was on four legs as soon as I cleared the porch.

RPOV

Jacob had never spoken to me like that before in my entire life. Even when I was younger and had done something horribly stupid, he was always patient and kind with me. I didn't know if I should be hurt or angry. Maybe I was both. As much as I didn't like being told what to do, I knew he was right. Going with them, if it came to that, wouldn't do anyone any good. If they got to Jacob, I had to assume that he was already dead, there was nothing left for me, instead of going with them I would simply kill myself. Problem solved.

I was sitting on the back porch, I had been out here for an hour, waiting on Jacob to come back. I knew he would come back, he was just angry and needed to cool down.

"I can hear you Renesmee" he said quietly. "I won't allow you to kill yourself. Do you think that would be any better? Jacob would want you to go on without him."

"Could you go on without Mom? Did you even think about what she would want all those years ago when you went to Italy?" I said shortly.

He took a deep breath. "Don't say it Dad...it wasn't different and you know it!"

"I wouldn't have had a life without your mother." he said quietly.

"And I won't have one without Jake...so it's exactly the same. You think I don't love him? You think it's just some crush? He's my soul mate Dad...he's part of me, I CAN'T live without him."

"I guess we'll just have to make sure they don't get Jake then huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me." I leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Alice feels the same way you know, but the Volturi would have no reason to kill Jasper. They could live with the Volturi, together, for the rest of time...they may not be happy about it, but they would have each other at least." he said.

"So she'll go with them if she has to?" I asked.

"Her mind is made up, she won't live without Jasper" he said staring at the tree line "I don't blame her."

I nodded my head in agreement. I wouldn't be that lucky. Jake and I wouldn't be safe with the Volturi, if it came down to it, we would both die tomorrow. I wished he would hurry back, I needed more time with him.

"He's almost here, most of the pack is with him." Dad said cocking his head to the west.

Within seconds I could hear their massive paws pounding the ground a mile or so out. I immediately felt better. I felt the air change as they phased and soon they were in the backyard. Jake hung back behind the rest, he looked awful, like he was sick or something. I glanced at my father questioning him with my eyes.

"He feels bad about earlier, try to go easy on him, he meant well." I kissed my father on the fore head as he headed inside with the pack and began to walk towards Jacob. I stopped a few feet in front of him, waiting for him to look up at me.

"Ness" he let out a shaky breath "God I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I'm so sorry, I, I just can't think about you going with them, being anywhere near them!" He finally met my eyes and I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his massive chest.

"It's okay Jake, I understand" I pulled back and looked into his eyes "and I promise that I will not go with them...ever...for ANY reason." I felt him relax as he pulled me into his chest again and kissed the top of my head tenderly.

"I love you so much Renesmee." he said quietly

"I love you too Jacob."

We stood there, holding onto each other. I'm sure it was going thru his mind too that this could very well be our last night together.

"I need you Nessie, I..." he couldn't seem to gather his thoughts "I don't know if I can do this tomorrow. It feels too much like goodbye."

I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "It's not goodbye Jacob...it's never going to be goodbye." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his soft full lips. I felt him lift me into his arms, his hands resting on my butt, pulling me closer to him. His tongue swept over my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to him. Our tongues danced together as he began kneading my backside. I could feel the fire beginning to burn inside my body, swirling upwards from my groin. "I want you Jake, I need you right now. " I said in between kisses. He moaned into my mouth and nodded his head in agreement. He balanced my body on one hand and began rubbing my breast with his other hand. I could feel his erection pressing between my legs and I began bucking against it. I moaned loudly at the glorious friction that it created, but instantly I was on my feet and Jake was three feet away. He was breathing heavily, panting almost. "Seth's coming" he said taking in the hurt expression I knew I was wearing. "He was helping Sue with something, he'll be here in a minute" He ran his hand over his face. "Good thing...we're still in your grand parents backyard...they were all about to get a free show!" He grinned wickedly at me.

I blushed deeply, I had been so lost in the moment that I would have let Jake take me right then and there...audience or not. "I guess I'm glad we got interrupted then." Jake walked slowly over to me and brushed my bottom lip with his finger. "Later" he said. My insides curled in anticipation.

Seth POV

_Great! They're going at it again. Lucky bastard! _I didn't usually mind being around the imprinted wolves, but I must say it was A LOT easier before Ness and Jake got together. Those two couldn't get enough of each other. They fucked like rabbits. I honestly didn't understand how Ness could keep walking. It was bad enough hearing what was going on between those two...they weren't exactly quiet, and with werewolf super hearing, well lets just say the pack was keeping a greater distance from Jake's house these days. On top of having to hear it...LIVE, we also had to see it in Jake's thoughts when he phased, he was pretty good at keeping us out, but he slipped up... a lot. Nessie was a beautiful girl, no one could argue, but even those who already thought she was hot weren't prepared for what Jake accidentally let us see. Those of us who hadn't imprinted couldn't help but sport a boner after Jake gave us a peep. It made for some pretty uncomfortable moments. Nothing like having a hard on over the Alpha's girlfriend. To Jake's credit he took it all in stride, he knew it wasn't something we could really help, didn't mean he liked it, but he didn't give us too much crap.

I wasn't jealous of Jake because he was getting to bang Nessie, I was just jealous that I was a grown man and hadn't even gotten to second base with a girl. Embry used to try and get me to date, but I figured one day I would imprint, I was willing to wait. I also never wanted to hurt someone the way my sister had been hurt. Embry used to tell me that practice makes perfect, but then that little fucker imprinted too and here I am...still single. Still jacking off 5 times a week...just like some stupid high school douche bag. It's not just the physical part of it, I want to fall in love too. I want to feel complete, to feel loved. _I'm turning into such an emotional twit bag. Shut the fuck up Seth! _

I walked through the trees just as Jake and Ness were turning towards the house. Ness glanced up at me blushing deeply. "Having fun you two?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her. She blushed even deeper.

"Shut it Seth" Jake said with a chuckle, he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say boss." we began walking towards the door "You know Papa Mind Reading Vamp is in there right...and he heard ALL of that." I smirked at Nessie who seemed to go from bright red to blue in a flash. _Haha...she hadn't thought of that yet. _By the look on Jake's' face, he hadn't either. _This should be...awesome. _I opened the door and walked in with Ness and Jake behind me. The scent of leech burned my nose, but I fought back the urge to phase. There were vamps everywhere. Edward was standing in the middle of the room looking past me at Jacob. _Yep...he heard. _Edward began to speak but Jake rushed by me, pulling Ness along with him "C'mon Seth let's go get you caught up" he said quickly. _Pussy. _I thought as he practically ran towards the living room. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

SPOV

We walked into the living room, now overflowing with leech stench, I looked around for the rest of the pack but they were nowhere in sight. I turned towards Jake and Ness. "Sounds like they're out front." Jake said. We made our way to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. The pack was sitting in a circle in the front yard, eating barbeque chicken off of paper plates. _Esme must have cooked._ Leah was chowing down with the rest of them. It had taken her a while, but like all of us she eventually got used to the smell and could eat at the Cullen's. I felt antsy for some reason. When Jake phased we heard everything. We knew the details now, but we needed a plan.

"Bout time you got here bro!" Adam said around a piece of chicken.

"Yeah, cuz I got here sooo late dude"

"Food's in the kitchen" Tim said. I turned back towards the house but Nessie stopped me.

"I'll get it Seth, I want to fix me something too." She said letting go of Jake's hand. "Do you want something?" she asked him. _Does she even have to ask?_ He simply smirked at her and she shook her head. "Be right back." she said with a wink. She flew inside at top speed. _Must be hungry._

I plopped down on the ground next to Leah, Jake sat down next to me.

"So why the picnic?" I asked.

"Too many leeches in there" Paul said nodding towards the house.

"Yeah, I'm all for the Cullen's and fighting with the others tomorrow, but damn, I couldn't calm down in there." Brady said.

"So what about tomorrow boss? What's the plan exactly?" Marcus asked.

"I've still got to get with Edward and Jasper, figure all of that out. I'll do it after I eat."

I was sitting with my back to the front porch, I heard the screen door squeak open and caught Nessie's scent from behind me...she wasn't alone though. This new scent was something I'd never smelt before...human, no doubt, but sweeter than anything I'd ever experienced. It smelled like honeysuckle and rain. I turned around slowly..._Is this really happening? _I saw a pair of legs, the sexiest legs I'd ever seen, I could tell, even though they were covered in tight fitting jeans. I moved my eyes up her body, I could feel the pack staring at me now, but I couldn't look away. I saw a tight fitted black shirt with a deep v-neck, exposing the most amazing cleavage I'd ever witnessed. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. _Holy shit..._My eyes traveled up the smooth tanned skin of her neck to her round chin and perfectly formed lips, I lingered there for a moment, taking in the plush pink juiciness. Her nose was cute and round, matching her other features perfectly. Finally I could delay no more. _Just do it you douche! _I looked up to a pair of bright round eyes, almost navy blue in color. Then it happened. My heart literally stopped beating, then just as quickly started up again, only this time, it only beat for her. Every stupid thing I'd ever cherished or loved in the past was nothing compared to this girl._ She's amazing!_ I heard Nessie gasp from somewhere near me, and the quiet chuckles of the pack behind me.

"About damn time!" Embry whispered.

"Lucky bastard!" Tim replied.

I stood up, my legs felt like jello, my knees nearly buckling and reached out my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Seth." it was barely above a whisper. She took my hand and it was like a burst of heat, amazing, spectacular heat. She blushed deeply then said in the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. "I'm Mickie." I couldn't let go of her hand just yet, I just held it as I gazed in wonderment at her. She cut her eyes to Nessie with a questioning look. I begrudgingly let go of her hand and shoved both of mine in my pockets. I didn't trust myself not to try and touch her again. I cleared my throat and turned away from my sun to look at Jake. I must have had a horrible expression on my face, Jake took pity on me and turned towards the pack.

"Why don't we go meet up with Edward and Jasper now? Leah, Paul, Quill, Embry...come with me, the rest of you do a short scout and meet back here in about 20 minutes." He turned to look at me then tried to conceal a grin "Seth...take all the time you need." He stood up and patted my shoulder then grabbed Nessie's hand and turned towards the house. Only a few seconds later Mickie and I were alone in the front yard. She was looking at the ground and I was looking at her feet. Finally after a few agonizing minutes she looked up and smiled shyly at me "Well, um that was intense." She said. She had a thick southern accent._ So sexy!_ I laughed in agreement "Yeah, yeah it was." I shifted my weight uncomfortably, unsure of how to proceed. _What the hell am I going to say? How did the other guys do this? _Mickie glanced towards the house. "So...um did you imprint on me?" she asked quietly. I looked up at her quickly. "How..how did you know about all that?" She giggled at me. Yes I said giggled. Normally I would have puked...but a giggle from her was something else all together. "Felix had told Lilah all about the wolves around here, she wrote to me, told me all about it...plus Renesmee spoke of it earlier while we were talking." _Well maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

"Oh" I said, looking back down at her feet. _Real smooth jackass! _

I saw Mickie step closer to me, then I felt her soft hands on my chin, pulling my head up to face her.

"So did you?" she asked. _Now or never Seth. _

"Yeah, yes I did." _Phew...that's over. _

I saw Mickie suck her bottom lip in her mouth, her brows pulled together. _How cute is she!_ She looked deep in thought for a few moments. _Uh oh...this could turn bad. _I could feel my heartbeat racing, what would I do if this was too much for her. _What are you talking about! This is too much for you! You don't even know this girl! _I shook my head, trying to clear it and gather my thoughts.

"It...I mean, it doesn't have to...I mean, you don't have to feel pressured into anything." _God she probably thinks I'm a moron._

She smiled sweetly at me. "I know that. I...I felt something too when I saw you." She blushed and looked back down at the ground. "I just don't know what to do now."

I fought the urge to pull her into my chest. That would probably just freak her out.

"I really don't either ya know." I laughed. "Maybe we should just get to know each other?"

She looked back up at me. "Yeah, that sounds good to me." I smiled at her. "Awesome."

JPOV

Nessie and I headed into the house, as soon as we were in the door Edward was standing next to me.

"Did Seth just imprint on Mickie?" He asked.

I grinned at Ness and nodded. "Yep."

Ness was smiling brightly at me. "Awww, that was just so sweet."

Edward reached over and put his arm around Ness. "Yes, I'm glad he's finally imprinted. He deserves happiness." He was looking at Ness like the proud father I knew he was.

"We need to talk Edward, have Jasper meet us out back please?" I said.

"Of course Jacob, we do need to talk about tomorrow."

I turned to Ness. "Do you want to come with me?" I wasn't about to try and keep her out of things again.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to go talk about it, I'll face it tomorrow. I don't want to think about any of this till then." She said, stretching up to kiss my lips. "I'll be in here." She turned and walked towards the kitchen. I could here Bella and Esme washing dishes in there. I walked to the back door and stepped out. Jasper and Edward were already there with the Quill, Embry, Paul and Leah.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Let's take this to the cottage...shall we?" Edward said, turning towards the forest. I looked at Jasper and he simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. _Are we keeping secrets Edward? _I thought as we walked quickly towards the cottage.

"I just don't want them worrying." he said as he walked beside me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Guess that's a good idea." I agreed.

We were in the small yard of the cottage within minutes. The air shifted and suddenly Felix was there with us. We all stood in a loose circle, facing each other.

"The first thing we have to take care of is Mickie. She can't be here tomorrow." Jasper said. "Given recent events, maybe Seth should take her somewhere."

"I agree, she can't be here, but Seth is a good fighter, we're going to need him tomorrow. I can get Tim to stay with her at La Push. She should be safe there." I said.

"Will Seth be okay with that?" Quill asked.

"He doesn't have a choice. We need him to fight with us, I don't think he'll fight me on this. She'll be safe at my house, Tim can stay phased, if there's a problem they're close enough to get to quickly if we need to." I looked at Edward and he nodded in agreement.

"The second thing we need to figure out is, who our main targets will be tomorrow. Obviously we don't know any of these new vampires, we won't know what they're capable of until we face them. That's what worries me most. The unknown. I know Demetri is a good fighter. We'll need to take him out quickly." Jasper said trailing off, waiting for someone else to speak.

"Jane should be a target as well." Felix began. "She's sadistic. And Alec, both of them are dangerous. Even with Bella's shield, it will be much easier without having to worry about them. Caius, if he comes will also need to be dealt with. Aro probably won't do much, he's not a fighter. I would say to get as many as we can as quickly as possible. They won't be doing much talking. Aro will probably only ask once...then the fight will begin. We have to be ready for all possibilities."

"So kill all of them as fast as we can...sounds easy." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"What about Lilah? Will she be with them tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't see Aro leaving her alone in Volterra, but I also don't see him bringing her here. I'm not sure she knows the truth about what's going on. I don't think she would go along with all of this if she did." Felix answered. He looked to the ground, then back up to Jasper. "If she is here tomorrow, I will find a way to get to her."

"What about the others...these gifted vampires that Aro has collected over the years? Do they know why they're coming?" I asked.

"I'm sure that Aro has told a chosen few, but I would assume the majority don't know the truth. Aro has probably lied to them, making them think he has cause to come here. I'm hoping that once the truth is out, some will leave his side...but I can't count on that happening. Most of these vampires were only too happy to join the Volturi. They see Aro as their savior...they will most likely stand by him...whatever happens tomorrow." Felix said quietly.

"So there's really no way to plan for this is there?" Embry asked. "We're just going to have to wing it?"

We all looked at one another. This wasn't going to be good.

"I guess so Em...we'll just have to stay on our toes, deal with what comes our way." I said.

"We should have some sort of escape plan..if things go badly." Jasper said.

"There's nowhere to escape to Jazz." I said quietly. "If it goes badly, we'll fight until there aren't any of us left. Running isn't an option."

"If Aro gets what he's after, I believe he will leave." Felix said.

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips. "He won't get Nessie!" I said, maybe a little too loudly.

"But Alice is his main priority, if he somehow gets her...then I think he will leave." Felix responded.

"If he does manage to get Alice and I, because she defiantly will not be going without me, then you all need to make a plan. Go on the run, Forks won't be safe. Keep the wolves close by you, Alice won't be able to see around them. Go somewhere new, Esme's Island won't be safe, Aro will know all about it when he touches Alice, she won't be able to hide anything from him." Jasper was saying.

"How will we know when it's safe?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward...I don't know if it will ever be safe." Jasper said sadly.

SPOV

Mickie and I had been sitting on the front porch for a while now...in awkward silence. I wasn't sure where to start. _Get a grip and start talking!_

"So you're from Louisiana?" I asked.

"Yeah...Alexandria actually...have you ever been down south?" _God that accent is so sexy!_

"No...never."

"You don't know what you're missin! I don't know how you live up here...it's so cold all the time I mean."

"Ah I guess you get used to it, not that I feel the cold, but down there it gets so hot."

She laughed her deep throaty laugh and I thought I might jizz in my pants. _Get a grip ass hole! _I shook my head. _What kind of guy get's a hard on just hearing a girl laugh?_

"How old are you Seth?"

"Um 23...how bout you?"

"22"

"Did you go to college?" I asked.

She smirked at me " I did a few semesters, wasn't really my thing though. Life kinda got in the way." She looked down at her feet. _Uh...what did that mean? She's not married is she? Fuck! She probably has a boyfriend at least...why didn't think of this?_

"Um so, do you um have a boyfriend back home?" I asked.

She laughed again. _Damn how does she do that to me?_ "Not even close!" But she still hadn't looked up.

I couldn't stop myself, so I reached out and pulled her chin up.

"What's wrong Mickie?" I asked quietly.

She finally looked at me, her dark blue eyes looked watery. _What have I done? _I felt like complete shit now..I wasn't sure what I had said or done, but I never wanted to feel this pain again.

"I...there's something I need to tell you Seth." she looked down and took a deep breath. "I...I don't want this to ruin anything. I feel like, like maybe...I don't know, I just feel like this is the beginning of something really big and I don't want to lose you!" She put her head in her hands. "This is so crazy! I've known you less than 24 hours and I shouldn't feel this way!"

I looked down too. "Mickie, I imprinted on you. That's huge! You're the only woman I want, the only woman I'll ever want. I've waited my entire life for you...there is nothing you can say or do that would change the way I feel. I can't explain my feelings for you, but I'm pretty sure they're close to the way you feel about me. Don't ever be nervous to tell me things Mickie, I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I can't live without you now. You're the reason I live now. Every breath I take is for you, my purpose it to take care of you, keep you safe, make you happy. I know it's a lot to take in, but I can't live without you."

I looked over at Mickie, she was staring at me, large tear drops streaming down her face. I reached over to wipe them away, then gently cupped her face in my hands. "You can tell me anything Mickie." I said quietly. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have a daughter Seth." she said quietly, her eyes were still closed and she was holding her breath. _Didn't see that one coming. Doesn't change anything though._

"So?" I asked. Her eyes flew open and she sucked in a ragged breath.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"No...I told you, I can't live without you, there's nothing you could tell me about yourself that would change how I feel."

She slowly began to smile at me, I couldn't help but follow suit.

"You really still want me?" she asked.

"Of course I do." I said, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. My lips felt like they burst into flames when they came in contact with her soft skin. I pulled away and shook my head.

"So tell me about your daughter." I said.

She got that proud parent look on her face..."She's wonderful..so beautiful." _How could she not be?_ "She's 3, her name is Baylee, but we call her Bay. She's smart and funny...well she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"She sounds great." I said. I really meant it. Any part of Mickie was great to me. Anything that Mickie loved..I would love. "Where's she at now?"

"She's with my dad. When Felix showed up, I came with him and my dad took Bay away, to keep her safe. I'll call him when this is all over I guess."

"Does she know her father?" _Is that too personal to ask? _

She shook her head. "No, when I found out I was pregnant he split. Haven't heard from him since."

"What a dick." I said. _I'd like to find that guy and rip his balls off. _

She laughed again. "Yeah, he was a dick. It's not like we were in love or anything, it was just a stupid one night stand. He went to the same college I did, we'd all hung out a few times...then one night it just happened." She rolled her eyes. "Leave it to me to get pregnant my first time. I hadn't talked to him in weeks, but I figured I'd tell him I was pregnant. Should have saved my breath I guess, he was gone the next morning."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." I said.

She grinned again. "My fault. But I can't really regret it, I wouldn't trade Bay for anything...sure it would have been nice if my first time were with someone who loved me, but my stupidity brought me my daughter...so I'm happy."

I smiled back at her. "What about you? Girlfriend? Kids? One night stands?" she asked.

"Never dated...so no to all." I answered.

"Never dated? Seriously? Why not?" she asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I always knew I'd imprint one of these days, I didn't want to waste my time I guess...and my sister was in love with a guy who imprinted on someone else, I wouldn't' want to do that to anyone."

"So...you...you've never...had sex?" she asked.

I felt myself blush. _Pussy! _"Um no...never." I said quietly. "I've only kissed one girl. Natalie Bower in 7th grade...it was awful!" I laughed at the memory.

She laughed along with me "I've only kissed two guys. Neal Warren in 6th grade and Cody...Bay's father." She looked down at the ground again. "Does that part bother you...I mean that I'm not a virgin?"

"Of course not! If I didn't turn into a wolf all the time I wouldn't imprint, I'd probably have had sex a long time ago."

"Cody's the only guy I've ever slept with, and it was only once...so I guess it's not that bad."

"It's not that bad. You shouldn't be sorry for the things you've done...I told you, nothing can change how I feel." I said. We were staring into each others eyes now. I saw everything in those dark blue eyes, my future, my life, my love. Suddenly I heard and smelled Jake approaching from the side of the house. I tore my gaze away from Mickie.

"How did it go Jake?" I asked as he stepped in front of us.

"Not so great. We'll discuss it later, right now, we need to get Mickie out of here." he said.

I stood up quickly, putting myself in front of her. "What's going on?" I said, my body already shaking.

Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down dude, we need to get her out of here tonight, she can't be here tomorrow, you know that."

I took a calming breath then turned to Mickie, she looked terrified all of the sudden.

"Take her to my place, she'll be fine there. Tim can stay with her tomorrow." Jake said.

I didn't' like the idea of not being near her, but I was a good fighter, I was needed here tomorrow. I nodded my head and reached for Mickie's hand.

"C'mon, you can stay at Jake's. I'll stay with you until dawn." I told her as she put her small had in mine.

"I'll send Tim at 6am. Try and get some sleep tonight." Jake told me. I nodded my head and led Mickie to the trees.

"Um...I'm going to phase now...you can ride on my back, it'll be quicker." I said.

She gasped lightly. "You're going to turn into a wolf? And I'm going to ride you?"

I laughed. I was assaulted with dirty mental images now. _Down boy!_

"I won't hurt you, I promise, it's kinda like riding a horse." I said as I ducked behind a bush and pulled my shorts off. I phased down on 4 legs and walked out.

I walked slowly up to Mickie, she had a look of fear and amazement. I stopped a few feet in front of her and sat down. She took a step forward and ran her fingers through the fur on my neck.

"You're huge!" She said smiling at me.

I gave her my best wolfy grin and leaned down so she could get on. She didn't hesitate to throw her leg over me and latch herself to my back.

"Giddyup!" she laughed. I stood up and turned towards La Push.


	19. Chapter 19

RPOV

It was nearing midnight when our guests began to dissipate. I was exhausted and I knew I needed sleep, but I couldn't wait to be alone with Jacob. The need inside me was making me feel like I would explode soon. I could see my father eying me out of the corner of my eye. _Don't do it Dad...not tonight, it's a sucky situation, if we could go somewhere to be alone we would, but we can't. Are you going to pretend that you and mom won't be going at it all night?_ I thought with a smile. He chuckled lightly to himself and nodded his head, glancing over at my mother. _Oh yeah...that's what I thought. _I stood up to search for Jake, everyone (the vampires that is) were going out into the woods, Alice still couldn't see when the Volturi would arrive, so they were setting up some perimeter of sorts. No one thought it was wise for Mickie to be anywhere near here tomorrow, so Seth had taken her to Jake's house for the night. It seemed they were hitting it off very well.

"Renesmee honey?" I felt my mothers arms around my shoulders, "I'm sure you and Jake want some privacy tonight, why don't you two stay at the cottage?" she whispered in my ear. "Your father and I are going out with the rest of them in a little while, we want to leave the house empty so the pack can get some sleep here."

I nodded at her and hugged her tightly, "Thanks mom, that would be perfect." She leaned in and kissed my forehead before walking over and grabbing my fathers hand, they began showing the pack where they could sleep and getting out extra blankets and pillows. I was searching for Jake in the kitchen when he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss on my neck. "You ready to crash?" he asked, spinning me around and brushing my hair from my face. "Mmmm hmmm, my parents are letting us have the cottage." I smiled seductively at him "We can sleep in my old room". He laughed at me, leaning in to put a chaste kiss on my lips. "C'mon then, let's get outta here." We waved our goodbyes to the pack, getting quite a few wolf howls and inappropriate remarks on our way out.

We walked hand in hand in silence to the cottage. I could hear and smell the other vampires off in the distance. _Hopefully Jake and I wouldn't be too loud tonight_. I blushed at my own thoughts. Jake must have noticed, he chuckled beside me. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. I just shook my head at him. "Nothing" I said quietly. "Oh c'mon Ness don't keep me in suspense!" he urged. I huffed out a breath, I knew he would just annoy me until I told him. "I was hoping we could be quiet tonight..all the vamps and wolves around, I don't want to embarrass myself." He laughed loudly at me. "I'm sure they'll know what's going on, regardless of how quiet we try to be." He said, opening the front door. I just smiled up at him, we could all die tomorrow, I really didn't care who heard us.

He closed the door behind him as I made my way to my old bedroom. My full size bed was still tucked right beside the picture window on the right side of the room, the same dresser and nightstand, the same wardrobe with the same flat screen TV. Someone (I'm guessing my mother) had fitted the bed with a light blue satin spread, the canopy was bare. The bed was piled high with pillows of blue and sea green, and instead of all the girly nick nacks that used to be everywhere there were hundreds of candles, all varying shades of white, standing at different heights. The walls had been painted the color of sand, and new sheer white drapes adorned the window.

"Bella must have gotten bored." Jake said from behind me. I giggled "Yeah I guess so." I turned around and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his intoxicating woodsy scent. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, rubbing my back with his large hands. "I'm going to take a shower" I said looking up at him and pulling away "you wanna join me?" I asked seductively. He only grinned at me. _Stupid question huh?_ I began to pull my shirt off over my head, but Jake reached out and stopped me. "Let me do it." he said, his voice husky, his eyes dark with lust. He took the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my arms, his eyes raking over my almost naked torso. His large hands reached for the button of my denim shorts and he unbuttoned them, inching the zipper down slowly. He put his hands on my hips and pushed them down my thighs, his fingers skimming my skin all the way down. He knelt down in front of me and lifted my legs one by one out of my shorts, then moved his bare hands back up my legs, kneading the flesh as he went. When his hands were back to my hips he placed a hot open mouthed kiss on my navel as his fingers went to the waistband of my cotton panties. He hooked his fingers in and slid them down the same slow tantalizing trail he'd just made with my shorts. I saw his nostrils flare as he caught the scent of my arousal. He looked up at me, his eyes hiding behind his long lashes and reached his hand up to bare womanhood. I felt his long index finger trace the wet slit before he began to slowly massage the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. I couldn't help but moan as he continued to rub my clit. My knees began to shake as I got closer and closer to my release. His other hand snaked around my backside and held me in place as he began to move faster over my pussy. I grabbed onto his massive shoulders, steadying myself as I whimpered uncontrollably at the sensations he was creating. I was almost there, my head thrown back as he worked his magic with his hand, when suddenly he pulled away and stood up in front of me. He smirked evilly at me as he reached around and unclasped my bra. "You wanted to take a shower,...remember" he said as he ran a fingertip over my erect nipple. _What an ass! _I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage. "You're so not funny Jacob" I panted. He leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Just building up the moment" he laughed. I walked off towards the bathroom "I will remember this Jacob Black!" I heard him laughing behind me.

I entered the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it would go. It's not like it would burn me, and the heat would hopefully relax my tension. I stepped under the water, letting it soak my hair. I felt Jake enter the tub with me and run his hands down my spine. I leaned back into him as his hands came around to cup my breasts. I thought about being mad at him for teasing me before, but I knew he wouldn't let me down. He wanted to go slow tonight, enjoy the moment, I did too. I wanted Jacob to make soft slow love to me...no I needed him to do that. He seemed to always know what I needed, and I had no doubt that he would deliver. I could feel his erection pressing against my back and I moved against him. He let out a quiet moan. I turned my head as he brought his lips towards mine. I sucked lightly on his bottom lip for a moment before he opened his mouth and let me slide my tongue in. The taste of Jacob was making me light headed, I turned around, never breaking the kiss and wound my hands in the short silky hair at his neck. His hands went to my ass and he lifted me up, cradling me against his stomach. He turned me around and backed me up against the shower wall, moving his lips along my face my neck. Jacob was hard as steel, and in this position he was nestled snugly between the folds of my pussy. I couldn't' help but grind against him slowly. I had been so close to cumming before that I knew it would only take a few minutes in this position to set me off. I began to buck my hips faster against him. "Do you need to cum Nessie?" Jake asked as he licked the lobe of my ear. "Oh God yes..Jake, please..." I pleaded with him. He balanced me on one arm and braced himself against the wall with the other. He began to thrust with me, I could feel the hard warmth of his dick sliding against my clit. "Cum for me baby, I want to see you." He said as he leaned down to suck gently on my neck. "Mmmm...faster Jake..please." I moaned. He began quickly thrusting against me, I could feel the release building inside me. "Yes, that's it Jake..mmmm..." I could barely think straight as the orgasm overtook me. My entire body was limp. He held me there against the wall for a few moments, then slowly lowered me to my feet. He kissed me deeply "I love you Ness." he whispered against my cheek. "You too Jake" He squirted body wash on his hands and began washing me, taking his time, moving slowly over my body, stopping to kiss and caress whenever he wanted. He washed and rinsed my long dark hair, telling me how much he loved me and how beautiful he thinks I am. By the time he was finished my entire body and mind were completely relaxed. "Thank you Jacob" I said, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. "Your turn."

He just grinned at me as I lathered up my hands and began washing him. I started with his shoulders and went down his arms. Arms that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity wrapped up in. Then down further to his hands, his beautiful strong hands that knew exactly how to touch me. I slid my hands back up and began working on his chest. Jake's pecs were brilliantly defined, he flexed them as my hands moved over them, causing me to giggle. "You're such a dork" I said. He flexed again. I just shook my head as he laughed with me. I moved my hands further down to his glorious abs. They were tight and hard under my fingers, I loved that I could trace every muscle. My hands slid slowly down his strong muscular thighs, massaging as I went. I knelt down on my knees so I wouldn't have to stoop. I glanced up at him to see his head hung back and his closed. I washed his calves and even his big man feet. I had never really paid much attention to Jake's feet, but looking at them now, all wet and soapy, they were actually pretty sexy. He didn't have the normal nasty guy feet..they weren't grossly hairy and calloused, they were soft and...perfect. _Hmmm I want to taste them! Eww did I really just think that? Yes, yes I did. Now's not the time though, this shower is too small...but later...maybe. _I went back up the insides of his thighs stopping when I reached his erect dick. I gently began massaging his balls. _Wow...they're so soft. _I hadn't really paid much attention...well up close attention, to his balls either. _What have I been missing? _I rolled them gently in my hands, marveling that there were actually ball like things in there. _So that's where the name comes from._ I was a little embarrassed at my own stupidity, Jake and I had made love quite a few times by now and yet there was so little about his body that I actually knew. Jake always seemed to know exactly what to do and where to touch me, I wanted to learn those things about him as well. By the soft moans coming from him, he seemed to be enjoying what I was doing. I kept his balls cupped in one hand and began stroking his length with the other, he grunted loudly and I felt his hands go to my shoulders, squeezing lightly. I began moving my hand faster, gripping him harder, all while gently massaging his balls. He began to pant heavily, and the grunting got louder. "Shit Ness, that feels so fucking good." he moaned. I wanted to suck him into my mouth right then and there, but I was enjoying myself too much. I loved seeing his dark hard dick in my small hand. I loved watching it swell with each pass of my hand. I was actually excited to see him cum this close up. He began to thrust into my hand and suddenly his breathing stopped altogether. His dick got impossibly harder and his hands clamped down on my shoulders. "Nessie" he hissed as he came all over me. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. I stood up and rinsed off as he collected himself. When I turned around he wrapped his arms around me and tucked me into his chest. "Good for you?" I asked smirking against his skin. He squeezed me tight then shrugged. "Eh, I'll guess it'll do." I playfully smacked him then leaned down to turn the water off. Jake wrapped us up in a huge bath sheet and just held me there in the bathroom.

JPOV

I didn't want to leave our cozy little cocoon, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened and I felt my dick twitch. There was something so fucking sexy about seeing Ness covered in my cum. I wanted to do it again. I lifted her gently in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. Her slick damp skin was rubbing against mine as I laid her on the bed. She looked like a goddess, laying there completely naked, her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight, her dark hair spread out around her. It took all of my strength, but I turned away from her and began lighting the candles in the room. When I was finished I turned back to Ness and literally gasped. The candle light was dancing on her porcelain skin, she had one hand behind her head, she was staring intently at me, her other hand was at her wet center, teasing her clit. I walked slowly towards her and laid down beside her. "Can I do that for you?" I asked.

"Mm hmm" she said, biting her bottom lip. She removed her hand and I grasped it in mine, bringing her fingers up to my mouth. I sucked her nectar from her fingers while looking into her eyes. They seemed to darken with lust as my tongue lapped at her hand.

"You taste so fucking good Nessie" I said. She flushed slightly and her eyes slipped closed as I moved my hand to her clit. I gently rubbed the hard little nub as her breath quickened.

"Jake, I want you" she moaned as I inserted two fingers in her wet pussy. "Now" she growled, pushing my hand away and flipping me to my back. Suddenly she was lowering herself onto my cock. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt her tightly gloved pussy move down my length. She stopped when her ass hit my thighs, throwing her head back so I could feel her hair brushing against my knees.

"You feel so good Jake, I love having you inside me" she whispered. I opened my eyes to the beautiful sight in front of me. Ness was totally exposed to me, her pert full breasts pushed out, heaving with her breath. I reached up to cup them in my big hands, running my thumbs over her hard pink nipples.

"I love you so much Ness, you're my life..you know that right?" I asked. She was still on top of me. "I know that Jake, I love you too baby. I want tonight to be special. I don't want you to hold back at all with me baby." She said, looking into my eyes.

_Fuck, I'm not prepared for this. _"Baby, I can't do that tonight, I don't want to hurt you...I " she cut me off by pressing her fingers to my lips.

"No Jake, I wasn't asking. This could be our last night together, I want all of you, don't tell me no."

_Jesus, I don't want to think like that. This can't be our last night together, I haven't had enough time with her...but what if it is? What if I never get to hold her again, never get to make love to her again? _

"I promise you won't hurt me Jake." she said.

I could only nod my head. I didn't want to think about tomorrow, or the future, I just wanted to focus on tonight...focus on my Nessie, give her what she wants, make her happy. She smiled down at me and began moving on my dick. She moved slowly, grinding herself onto me. My hands instinctively went to her hips, guiding her up and down. She felt so good around me, but I wasn't in danger of cumming anytime soon. She rode me for quite a while, until a fine layer of sweat covered her perfect body. We were silent except for our moans and whimpers. There was no need for words right now. We both knew how much we loved each other. She was working so hard, panting heavily, I reached for her clit and began rubbing light circles...within minutes she was screaming loudly and cumming on my dick. She collapsed against my chest. "Oh Jake...that was...oh" she panted. I rolled her off of me, laying her down and kissing my way down her body. I was still rock hard as I lavished her breasts with my tongue. She was squirming underneath me, writhing with ecstasy.

"Baby, you're so perfect." I said, looking down at her.

She smiled up at me, then crawled up my body, kissing my chest and nipples as she went. I felt her tongue licking up my neck, making my breath come faster. "Nessie" I growled as she made her way to my ear. She sucked the lobe in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. "Dammit baby!" I hissed. She was pushing all my buttons. She began running her fingernails over my chest as her mouth teased my ear.

"Fuck me now..." she whispered in my ear. "Make me forget all of this baby."

I growled low in my throat. I didn't want to be rough and hard with Nessie tonight. I wanted to make sweet slow love to her all night long, but she had different ideas...and I was made to make her happy. I lifted her off of me and pushed her hard down into the bed. I kissed her full sweet lips, roughly shoving my tongue into her mouth. She whispered into my mouth, her hands tangling in my hair. I grabbed her tits in my hands, squeezing hard and pinching her nipples between my fingers. She moaned again and thrust her hips up into me.

"You like it when I'm rough with you Ness?" I asked as I trailed my mouth down her neck, biting lightly.

"Oh Jake..yes baby." she whispered as I continued to assault her mounds with my hand. I moved my mouth down to her cleavage, licking and sucking her skin. I pulled one nipple into my mouth and bit down. She jerked against me, moaning and thrusting up into me again. "Ung...more Jake!"

I bit again, then moved to the other side, biting, licking and sucking until she was literally dry humping my thigh.

I moved back up to her lips. "I'm not sure how to do this Ness, just tell me if I'm hurting you."

She nodded "Just let go Jake, you wont' hurt me baby."

I growled into her mouth and plowed my length into her without notice.

"AAAAhhhhh" she screamed, cumming around my cock immediately.

"That's right baby, I love to feel you cum Ness."

She was bucking into my thrusts, panting against my mouth. She snaked her hands around to my ass and pulled me towards her. I began thrusting harder and faster, I could feel the wolf instinct to claim her...I fought it back. I wasn't ready to stop yet. Just a little longer. I pulled her legs up, her knees hanging over my shoulders. I put my hands under her ass, hauling her hips up against me. "Fuck baby, I love that pussy" I growled as I plunged into her.

"Oh God Jake...it's all yours baby!" she said.

"Damn right it's all mine..." I said. Our eyes met as I continued to fuck her. "Mine" thrust "Mine" thrust "Mine" thrust. Over and over again. I couldn't wait any longer, I threw my head back and gave the wolf another inch. I growled loudly as I slammed into her one more time, holding her hips against mine and sitting back on my knees, I sat still as I began slamming her body into mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her tits as they bounced furiously. She was begging for more, moaning and screaming my name.

"Rub your clit NOW Ness!" I ordered. I almost faltered at the sound of my Alpha voice, but she quickly began fingering her nub.

"Fuck you're sexy baby!" I said as I watched her small fingers massage her clit.

"Oh God JAAAKE!" she screamed.

"Does it feel good Ness?" I asked, still plowing her body into mine.

"Yes, Jake...so good." she said breathlessly.

The only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing and our bodies slapping together. The slapping sound was doing something to me. I couldn't place it, it was awakening something feral deep within me. I abruptly pushed her away from me and flipped her on her stomach, she began to lean up on her arms but I pushed her back into the pillows. I grabbed her hips and pushed myself into her again. Her groans were muffled by the pillows. I grunted as I pressed my dick into her again and again. She was so tight in this position, it almost caused me pain to fuck her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her ass as I watched my cock plunge in and out of her. A deep growl rumbled in my chest. She was mine. Every part of her. Her beautiful mouth, her luscious lips, her tight wet pussy, her sexy ass. I wanted to claim every part of her. I reached under her and began fingering her clit again, her hands were flung out to her sides, gripping the sheets, nearly ripping them. I brought my wet fingers up to her puckered ass hole and began smearing her honey around.

"I want your ass Ness." I said.

"Oh God Jake..yes...take it." she moaned, turning her head to look up at me.

I slowly inserted a finger, stretching her as I fucked her gorgeous pussy. Before long I was able to get 2 fingers in, she was bucking against my hand. I pulled out of her body and positioned myself at her virgin ass hole. She raised up to lean on her elbows, one hand going down to tease her clit again. I pushed myself into her slowly, savoring the tightness.

"Oh Jaaaake.." she screamed as I buried myself in her ass. I stayed still for a moment, making sure she was okay, gently massaging her round supple cheeks. Soon she began pressing herself into me. I took that as a cue to go on, and began moving into her. My head fell back as I slowly stretched her ass, her pussy was heavenly, tight and wet..always ready for me..but her ass. Her ass was a miracle in itself. It gripped my cock so tightly it was almost painful. I couldn't contain myself and began plowing into her roughly.

"Fuck Jake!" she squealed. "More!"

I happily obliged. "You like it don't you Ness?" I growled as I watched my dick push in and out of her.

"Oh yes...mmmm."

"You like my dick in your ass?" I asked, leaning down to lick the back of her neck. "Tell me Ness." The Alpha was back.

"Fuck yes, Jake, I love it." She moaned "I love your dick in my ass baby."

I leaned back and slammed my hand down to her ass. She mewed and purred and I spanked again and again as I continued to pound into her.

"Damn Ness...I can't get enough of you!"

The hand on her clit began to move faster, she was getting close to cumming. I could feel the vibrations.

"That's it baby, I want to feel you cum."

She whimpered as she worked her hand faster and faster.

"NOW NESSIE" I yelled, smacking her ass again. I felt her begin contract, it was different than feeling it in her pussy, but if felt almost as good as she came hard.

I continued fucking her ass for a few minutes as she rested. I could feel my balls beginning to tingle, I would cum soon. I pulled out of her and quickly went to the bathroom to wash off. She was still laying face down on the bed, spread eagle when I walked back in. She was covered in sweat and I could see cum streaming down her thighs. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily.

"Nessie?" She opened her eyes slowly. "Baby, are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked as I crawled onto her and positioned my throbbing dick at her core. She never answered, she simply slid herself down onto me. "Now Jake...please" she begged. I took a deep breath and surrendered completely to my animal side. The wolf in my rejoiced as it staked it's claim. My mind went blank, I couldn't think of my love and respect for Nessie, I couldn't think of being gentle or slow, all I could think of was claiming my imprint. Marking her. Making her mine. I growled loudly as I slammed into her with all my wolf speed and strength. I was mad with need for her. I was thrusting into her frantically, I didn't even care if it felt good to her...I was focused only on myself. I gripped her hips in my hand, holding her small frame steady as I literally fucked the hell out of her. The sound of our bodies smacking together was almost deafening. Nessie was screaming and moaning, tearing the sheets to shreds as I mercilessly drilled into her, next was the mattress, her fingers digging into it and clawing it to pieces. All I could do was growl and fuck. Somehow my mind went to the Volturi and what they wanted my Nessie for. I was suddenly overcome with rage, I plowed into her harder and faster. "They won't touch you Ness...you're mine, your pussy belongs to me, no one else will ever touch you." I could feel my balls tightening up, she screamed my name loudly as her wet pussy constricted around my cock. With one final deep thrust I spilt myself into her, throwing my head back and howling as I squirted into her. After a few more slow shallow thrusts, I pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed. Layer by layer, I came back to myself. Ness was still on her stomach, facing away from me, trying to catch her breath. I was drenched in sweat, my heart nearly beating out of my chest. _That was a work out! _I slowly rolled to my side, tracing patterns on Nessie's back. "Are...you okay?" I panted.

"Uh...huh." she mumbled. I waited a few more minutes, growing concerned that I had hurt her. She finally turned her head to face me. Her face was deeply flushed, damp hair clinging to her forehead..she almost looked stoned. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

She smirked at me "Why are you laughing?"

I ran my finger down her cute little nose. "You look so cute right now baby."

She smiled "So do you Jake." We laid there, for another 10 minutes, just staring at each other, our breathing finally evened out.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"Of course not Jake! I'm pretty sturdy...remember? I enjoyed it."

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded. Most women only let it happen once, and they never actually enjoyed it.

"Yes, really..." she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll probably be limping tomorrow, but it was worth it!" She said with a smug grin.

"You're such a nympho Ness."

"Anyone getting fucked by you would be addicted Jake."

"I wasn't fucking baby...I was making love.!" I said giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Sure, sure." she said giggling and ruffling my hair.

"Okay...well maybe in the end it was fucking."

"It was wonderful baby...whatever you want to call it." She said leaning in to kiss me. "I'm glad you did that for me, you've given me everything now baby."

"I'll always give you everything Ness, you're my world." I kissed her forehead, pulling her to my chest.

"Let's go take another shower okay?" She asked, pealing herself off of me. "But you have to behave...I'll be out of order for a few days I think."

"Was it too much? Please be honest Ness." _Please God don't tell me I hurt you!_

"Of course it wasn't too much Jake...but it was more than I'm used too. Plus my ass is kinda sore." She said, shaking it in front of me.

"Sorry baby, you should have told me no...or told me to stop."

"I didn't want to say no...and I didn't' want to stop. I loved every second of what we just did Jake. Now stop sulking and come wash my back."

I sat up slowly and padded behind her to the bathroom. "Can I wash other places too?"

She turned towards me and playfully slapped my chest. "Best behavior remember!" she scolded. I threw my hands up in surrender. "Alright..alright."

She got in and turned on the water, rising the sweat and cum off of her body. I was good in the shower, I just washed her...all of her. She reciprocated and soon we were drying off and heading to bed. After I flipped the mattress and changed the sheets she crawled into bed and molded herself to my side.

"I love you Jake." She said quietly.

I leaned down to kiss her damp hair. "I love you too Tessie...forever." I whispered. I doubted either one of us would sleep tonight. My thoughts were already jumbled. I was angry, scared, the stress was taking over. I simply clung to Ness, burying my head in her hair, drowning in her scent. We wrapped ourselves together and immersed ourselves in each other. Eventually we both drifted off for some much needed sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

JPOV

I was awakend by ferocious howling. Nessie jumped up beside me, flipping on the lamp at her bedside. I glanced at the clock on her satellite box. 5am..._No! They can't be here already. _Suddenly I heard the cottage door burst open and within seconds Edward was pulling the bedroom door open. He only paused briefly, taking in our state of undress. Ness reached for the blanket, covering herself.

"They're coming!" He hissed. "15 minutes, in the clearing." He turned quickly and ran from the house. My heart was beating out of my chest. I could here Ness trying to catch her breath. _Fuck! There isn't even enough time for a proper goodbye!_ I went to her in two quick strides, pulling her to my chest. She clung to me...shaking with fear. "We have to get going Ness, I've got to get the pack together." She let go of me and crossed the room, digging through her closet and throwing on her clothes. I yanked my shorts on and waited as she slipped into a pair of sneakers. We ran through the still dark forest towards the main house hand in hand. Leah, in human form was waiting in the backyard.

"Seth is on his way, I sent Tim over a minute ago." She said. She went to Ness and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Ness...take care of yourself okay?" She hugged her tightly for a nother moment before turning towards the woods and phasing right out of her clothes.

_This was it...the only time we had left. _I pulled Renesmee into my arms and kissed her soft trembling lips. "I love you so much Ness. You're my world. Regardless of what happens, know that I love you more than anything." She nodded her head as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

_God, there's so much I want to say...there's just no time!_

"I love you so much Jake...please, be safe." She whispered. She kissed me again, pulling close to me and squeezing gently. She finally pulled away and stepped back a step. We were gazing into each others eyes. I couldn't delay any longer, I cupped her face in my hands, kissed her forehead and turned towards the tree line to phase.

SPOV

_Fucking Hell! I'm going to kill those fucking leeches for sure now! _Not only had they interrupted what was possibly the best sleep of my existence, but those douche bags hadn't even given me time to say a decent goodbye to Mickie! _5am! What morons start a fucking fight at 5am!_

Tim had arrived only a few minutes after I woke up to the fierce howls coming from the Cullen's place. Mickie had fallen asleep in my arms while we sat on the couch last night. I had never slept so soundly. We had talked for a few minutes when we got to Jake's but she was exhausted, she had snuggled into my chest and a very short moment later she was snoring softly against me. I hadn't even had the chance to kiss her. She had startled awake when I jumped off the couch at the sound of howling, looking around with panic evident on her face. Tim had burst in and I had to leave then. I could only look into her deep blue eyes for a moment before I turned and ran out the door.

_Hopefully...I would see her again. Dear God, please let me see her again. _My paws tore up the forest floor as I ran toward the clearing at full speed.

NPOV

I stood in the living room at the main house, still as a statue. The others were already in the clearing, Esme and Carlisle were here with me, but they were ready to go as well. I couldn't feel anything...my mind was blank. I had hoped to talk to Jake, let him know exactly how I felt about him, so he would be sure that I loved him. I wanted him to know that. But there had been no time. Just a few I love you's and a couple of sweet kisses and then he was gone.

Carlisle slipped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing gently, then tugging me towards the door. Esme held my hand. We arrived at the clearing in minutes. I looked around me at the scene, my family was standing to the side, flanked by the pack, our friends flanking them. There were 37 of us. I hoped it would be enough.

"Five minutes" Alice said from beside Jasper. Carlisle went to stand beside my dad, Esme pulled me in behind Rose and my mom. Jacob was at my side, nuding me with his muzzle. I put my hand on his shoulder and showed him all the memories I had of him...from when I was a child, up until I had showed up on his doorstep less than a week ago. He cocked his head to me and licked the side of my face, normally I would have wiped the drool away, but today I would wear it proudly. I smiled up at him, holding his gaze for a few moments. Suddenly his head jerked to the west. They were here.

EPOV

They arrived slowly from the forest, about 200 yards away from us. There were at least 60 of them. My heart sank. Who would we lose?

Aro and Caius were in the middle of them all, dressed in their ridiculous cloaks. Jane and Alec were there, along with Renata and Demetri. The others I did not recognize. I couldn't hear any of them, they had a shield with them no doubt.

Aro stepped forward a few feet. "Carlisle my friend, it has been too long."

Carlisle answered from beside me "Obviously not long enough Aro...you are here, yet again to take what is not yours."

Aro threw his head back and laughed. "I will only ask once Carlisle. Hand over Renesmee and Alice and the rest of you will be spared."

_For now anyway. _Carlisle thought. The wolves growled beside us, my family crouched down defensively.

"You have your answer Aro" I said with clenched teeth. "They won't go without a fight."

Aro mockingly shook his head, "As you wish my young friend...as you wish." He hung his head and nodded towards Caius.

"NOW" Caius screamed, and suddenly they were running towards us.

I knew we were under Bella's shield, but we had no idea the gifts these new vampires posessed. Jane and Alec were standing off to the side, staring us down. We felt nothing. A few of the new vampires looked confused that we were still standing, Aro had apparantly not told them about Bella. Some stopped dead in their tracks, turning to look to Aro. Suddenly it was hand to hand, Emmett and Jasper were tearing them apart left and right, the wolves taking down their share as well. I saw a flash from the corner of my eye as a young red headed male charged me. Felix was blurring across the clearing. The red head was not a fighter, I ripped him apart in seconds. Jasper and Alice were locked in a fierce battle with Caius. Leah was trying to help. Jacob and Seth had grabbed Demetri and disposed of him. Zafrina and Kate were parked protectivly in front of Bella, blocking anything that came near her. Tanya and Carmen had taken out a few, as had Garrett and Eleazar. The Irish coven was dueling with two dark skinned vampires. Benjamin was swirling a windstorm around Jane and Alec. Everyone was in on this fight, even Esme and Renesmee had pounced. I kicked a young blonde woman into a tree and went to finish her off when a sudden fierce howl made me spin on my heels. I looked towards Jasper and Alice in time to see them rip Caius' head off, but a tall well built male was creeping towards Jasper. Before I could do anything he had Jasper in his arms and was running towards the opposite side of the field. Alice turned quickly and went in for the chase. I darted off after her, but again the howl stopped me. I turned to the side to see Jacob on the ground, three vampires surrounding him. Leah, Seth and Embry launched themselves toward them. I turned to find Alice again, but she had disappeared into the trees. I made it to the tree line before I heard Renesmee screaming. I turned to see Emmett holding her against his chest as she flailed and kicked at him. "Jaaaaacooooob!" she was sobbing. I turned to see Jacob, in human form, bloodied and unconcious being carried away by a quartet of blonde vampires. Leah, Seth and Embry lying still on the ground in front of him. I ran towards Jacob, flying through the forest, but I was too late. I entered a small clearing and heard the blades of a helicopter.

Aro was standing there, Alice on her knees infront of him, his hands around her neck.

"Don't come any closer Edward." He warned. I skidded to a halt. Behind him I saw Jasper struggling against a large male. To his other side lay Jacob, still not moving. Aro walked backwards to the helicopter door, jumping in effortlessly with Alice in his arms. The large male hefted Jasper in, he hung his head in defeat and slumped into a seat across from Aro.

_I'm so sorry Edward! I don't know how this happened. _

I caught his eye and nodded...there was nothing to be done. They next lifted Jake inside and slammed the door. They lifted off, leaving me standing there alone and helpless.

I turned back towards the field at full speed. I could still here Renesmee's screams. I entered the clearing and it was oddly still. Obviously most of the Volturi vampires had fled when Aro had. There were at least two dozen smoking pyres in the field.

Carlisle was hunched over Leah. Embry and Seth had phased and were sitting, looking rather shocked.

"Daddy! Where is he?" Renesmee screamed. I couldn't bear to turn towards her. Carlisle glanced over at me, the fear evident in his face. I turned slowly and faced my daughter. She was sobbing uncontrollably, still fighting against Emmett.

"He's gone Renesmee, they took him and Alice and Jasper." I said looking at the ground. I glanced back up at my daughter, only to see her fall limp in Emmetts arms.

RPOV

Three days later

I sat on the back porch of Jacob's house, looking out into the ocean. I felt like shit. Three days had passed since the battle. Three days since they had taken Jacob from me. I could still feel the faint pull of the imprint, I knew he was still alive, but I didn't know how long it would last. Noone was sure what they would do with him. Alice and Jasper were gone too. My entire family was devestated. We had suffered drastic losses. Kachiri and Senna had been destroyed, along with Nahuel, Liam, Siobahn, Kebi and Amun. The pack had lost Matt and Tim. We had managed to kill at least 30 of the Volturi vampires. Caius, Demetri, Jane and Alec had been destroyed. Felix had spotted Lilah in the mob of vampires, but Renata was protecting her, Lilah had tried to flee with Felix, but in the end, she was taken back with the Volturi. I had stayed at Jake's house ever since. I couldn't stand to be around my family right now, the sadness would overcome me, of that I was certain. I was barely able to function only dealing with my own pain, I couldn't take on any one elses. I hadn't spoken to anyone but Leah, she stayed with me most of the time, only leaving to speak with Seth and the pack...always relaying messages from my parents. They missed me. They wanted me with them. I coudn't do that right now. I wanted to be alone.

Mickie's father had showed up yesterday with her daughter. Leah said she was beautiful. They were staying at the main house, no doubt they were all planning our next move, but I couldn't participate right now. My reason for fighting was gone...I was simply existing right now. I tried not to think about what was happening with Jacob. I didn't trust my imagination. So..I just sat. Looking at nothing in particular.

EPOV

"Where will we go?" I asked.

We were all gathered in the living room of our home. The Denali's were the only ones that stayed after the fight. The rest ran...towards what I don't know, maybe they fled to warn others, maybe they simply fled out of fear. I had been too lost in my own thoughts and my daughters fear to pay attention to anything else. The remainder of my family, the pack and Mickie's father, Wyatt, were here as well. We knew we needed a plan, some place to hide once Aro began his war on vampires. The only question was where. Somewhere easily defensible, and large enough to house all of us.

Eleazar stepped forward then. Placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Before we discuss that Edward, we need to know who all will be going." He said quietly.

"Why wouldn't we all go?" Rose asked.

"I will not be going. I intend to warn as many as I can...perhaps find a way to solve this before more lives are lost. With my abilities I will be able to tell who can and cannot help us."

Carmen walked to his side. "I will go with you."

Tanya and Kate stood up abruptly "No...you can't go...you won't be safe!" Tanya said pleadingly.

"This is our way Tanya, you must go yours." Eleazar said softly. The tone of his voice told us all that he would not be compromising on this. Tanya and Kat slowly sat back down.

"I will of course keep a phone on me at all times, but we shouldn't speak of your location in case the Volturi catch up to us, I don't want Aro knowing where you are." Eleazar answered. He stepped around to the front of the table. "We must be going now, give me a call when things are settled." Tanya, Kate and Garrett said their goodbyes as Eleazar and Carmen headed out the door. "Be well my friends." Carlisle said as they made their way across the yard. We sat in a tense silence for a few minutes. Wyatt was the first to speak. He was a smart man from what I had gathered so far. He had turned vegetarian on his own and for that I respected him greatly.

"Perhaps I can help?" he said quietly. "Back in Louisiana I have some friends that run a salvage operation. They have quite a few large ships, could we not hide on one of them for a while?"

"Like a pleasure cruise?" Emmett asked. "We'd be stuck on a boat all the time, unable to do anything...helpless."

"What should we do Emmett? Go and fight them all ourselves?" Rose asked.

"Damit Rose! They have Alice, Jasper and Jake! We're just not going to do anything about that?"

"Alice and Jasper are fine." Carlisle said. "As for Jacob, we don't know what they want with him, it would be suicide to attack them now...and could possibly mean death for Jacob."

Esme spoke then, her voice calm and sure. "Wyatt's plan is a good one, we could hide for a while, stay on the move, give us time to figure all of this out."

"The ships arent' in fantastic shape, it would probably take some time and money to get them sea worthy, but from what you've told me, Aro won't be starting this war in the next few days correct?" Wyatt asked me.

"No, he's still getting things in order. I'm sure we have a few weeks, if not longer." I said.

"Then it's a plan, we'll go to Louisianna and get a ship ready." Carlisle said.

"We need to send a wolf with whoever goes" I added. "We have to make sure that Alice can't see what we're planning."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I think I should stay here for the time being, in case I'm needed." He looked at me as he said this. He was worried about Renesmee.

"I'll go" Esme said. "Emmett should come as well."

"I'll stay here. For Renesmee." Rosalie said quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry folks, this is a short chapter, but it seemed like the place to end it.

Chapter 21

Alice POV

I had seen it all of course. I had known that Aro would get me and Jasper. I hadn't seen them take Jacob though, his future was blank to me after all. The image of Edwards face, looking up at us as we took off in the helicopter would forever be burned into my mind. I had begged Aro to take Jacob back. Renesmee would be lost without him. Aro, after hours of pleading had agreed to send him back shortly.

Three days had passed since the battle. We were back in Volterra. Jasper and I were in a large suite of rooms on one of the top floors of the castle. Aro had not spoken to us since our arrival...neither of us had fed. We were both on edge. I clung to the hope that everyone else was okay...I couldn't know for sure. No doubt my family was keeping the pack nearby. I was thankfull for that, for once thankfull that I was blind. Jasper and I merely passed the time looking out the turrett windows...waiting. What else could we do after all?

Jacob POV

It was dark here. Darker than dark actually. I was in a small crawl space of some sort, I would have phased and tried to bust out, but there simply was no room for my wolf form in here. I would have broken bones if I tried. So I sat in total darkness. Once a day an ice cold white arm would slip in through a small door and pass me a plate of food and a glass of water. It wasn't real food though, a piece of bread or fruit maybe...not enough to keep me going for long. I wasn't sure how long I had been in here...a few days maybe? I had never been so hungry...or thirsty...or scared. I had no idea what happened to Nessie, I had been in and out of conciousness. I had woken up briefly in a helicopter, Jasper hovering over me, telling me that I was alright, that Nessie was okay. That's all I could remember, then I woke up in this place. My body ached all over, I could smell the dried blood on my clothes and body. I wasn't sure why Aro would want to keep me here. I assumed he would kill me if he got me at all...maybe he had other plans though.

Weeks seemed to go by in total darkness. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep...it was all I could do. That and think of my Nessie. In my dreams she was so real and comforting, sometimes I never wanted to wake up. My dreams were what was keeping me alive at this point. I woke up once and tried to stand up, only to hit my head on the low walls, I then laid down flat on my back and tried to stretch out, only to find that the closet I was in was too short. My muscles hurt like hell. As I rolled around on the stone floor I could feel how loose my pants had become. I was probably only a shadow of my former self. A short time after that...it could have been days or weeks, I began to get visisted a few times a day by a female vampire. I never saw her face, just heard her voice outside the door. She would tell me horrible things. That my pack was dead, my father murdered...everyone I knew and loved was gone. She would paint vivid pictures of what Aro had done to Nessie. Images of rape and torture would flood my mind. I tried not to believe her, I tried to be strong and hold out...but I couldn't. I didn't know if Nessie or my pack or anyone else for that matter was alive. I couldn't feel the pull of the imprint anymore when I tried to find it. I began to believe the vampire...began to see the truth in her words. My reason for living was gone. My family was gone. My pack was gone. I simply stopped trying, and gave up.

Alice POV

Two months. Two horrific months had passed in Volterra. They had finally began feeding Jasper and I. Aro knew we would not hunt humans, so he gave us donatated blood. Jasper and I had watched our once golden eyes turn back to crimson. I loathed that part the most...but at least we hadn't had to kill. We still stayed confined most of the time. Aro would visit us every few days. He was waiting for us to crack...but I knew that wouldn't happen. He was busy planning his genocide. Jasper and I busied ourselves trying to figure out what exactly he was planning. Thanks to vampire hearing we knew that the initial assualt would begin in 8 days, right here in Italy. We simply waited, and hoped that our family had prepared for this war.

I was walking with Aro one day, Jasper following behind me, when I heard it. Jacob's voice. I turned to Aro with hatred in my eyes.

"You told me you would take him back!" I screamed.

Aro raised his arms in surrender "Honestly Alice, I simply forgot. I had a friend looking out for him, he's fine I assure you."

"Take him back NOW Aro, or so help me I will kill myself!" I threatened, looking right into his eyes. "I know how much you need me...and you won't have me unless you to take Jacob home!"

"Of course Alice" he conceded "I will arrange it right now." He began to walk off, but I stopped him.

"Jasper or I go with him, to make sure he isn't harmed." I said. Aro glanced between Jasper and I, finally nodding his head.

"Jasper may accompany him back home."

"Jasper WILL NOT be harmed" I cautioned "you know what will happen if he is. You get Jacob home, get Jasper back to me" I said slowly "and I will help you." I closed my eyes slowly, my fate had been sealed.

"As you wish Alice." He said, then turned to Jasper "Be ready in 30 minutes. I'll call the helicopter."

Jasper and I raced back to our room.

"Get them a message somehow Jasper. Tell them what we know so far." I whispered quickly.

I went to the desk and wrote a note for Edward. I quickly folded it and stuck it in his shirt pocket. I kissed him deeply. "Be carefull. Make sure Jake gets back safely." He nodded his head as he headed out the door. I knew better than to fear for Jasper, Aro had no reason to harm him. Jasper could be an ally, just like me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Seth POV

I made my patrols as I usually did on Mondays. Nothing out of the ordinary. Still no sign of Jacob. I kept hoping all this time that I would pick up on his scent, get a new lead, but nothing ever changed. He had been gone for 2 months. Somewhere in my mind I feared he would never come back. I kept those thoughts to myself though...especially around Nessie. After the third week she finally began to allow me to come over...before then she simply closed herself up in Jake's house, only letting my sister see her. She was lonely and scared. I could sympathize. I missed Jake as well, and just thinking of being separated from my imprint, not knowing where she was or if she was okay like that was enough to make me sick. Things weren't perfect for me and Mickie...things had gotten complicated when her father showed up. He was a great guy don't get me wrong...he accepted the imprint and gave us his blessing. It was Mickie that seemed to have taken a step back, granted we really only knew each other for 24 hours, but I just assumed that it would all fall into place. I barely had a chance to spend time with her in the days that followed the battle. The pack was spread out looking for Jake, planning with the Cullen's and patrolling as usual, and planning memorials for Tim and Matt. After the meeting at the Cullen's house I went to talk to her, I figured she and Baylee would stay here with me, or if she wanted to go back to Louisiana with her father, I would go with them. She didn't want either...she said she needed space, time to figure all of this out. I understood, I really did, it was a lot to take in, but that didn't stop the stab of pain in my heart. She wasn't totally denying me, she just needed time, I could give her that. It would have been nice to at least have the chance to kiss her, but I would have to wait, at least she had given me a peck on the cheek. I would see her again when it was time to leave on the ship.

Space for Mickie obviously just meant physically, she called me every day, sometimes a few times a day. She missed me. She even admitted it to me. That made me feel better. It gave me hope. Nessie had hope to, at least she had at first, then suddenly one day she stopped feeling the pull of the imprint. She was devastated. She didn't speak to anyone for a week, stayed in Jacob's bed, windows shut, lights off. It was horrible to witness. Leah stayed with her as much as she could, but even Leah had found a bit of happiness in all of this mess. She was at the store on the res one afternoon when she ran into Ely Crow. He had left La Push when he was 12 with his birth mother and younger brother Evan. He was back now, and the moment Leah saw him, it all fell into place. She imprinted. It didn't take Ely and Evan long to get the fever and phase for the first time. So now, at least, our pack was larger. Leah and Ely were inseparable, like we all are with our imprints. She balanced time between Ely and Nessie quite well, but eventually, the Cullen's got tired of not being able to be there for her, so I allowed them on the reservation. Rosalie was with her most of the time now, since Emmett was still down South with Esme and Brady. The ship they went down to get ready had been done for about 4 weeks now, but we couldn't get Nessie to come with us. She simply wasn't ready to go. She was still clinging to hope that Jake would show up. The last week she had been extremely reclusive, I had even heard her tell Rose and Leah to leave. We didn't know what to think of it really. She only allowed her parents to visit if they called first. Edward was no help either, she was evidently hiding her thoughts from him. All he knew is that she missed Jacob. We all pretty much had that one figured out. Most of the pack tried to give her her space...Colin and Brady however thought differently. They were over there a lot. Most of the time she shooed them out the door as soon as they arrived. I'm sure they were only trying to help, but Sunday when they showed up Brady opened his mouth and told Ness she looked awful and that she should lay off the ice cream. Carlisle was able to snap his shoulder back in place, but he talked kinda weird until his jaw healed. Stupid kids! Leah had screamed at them for over an hour that night. Guess they didn't understand that you don't tell a girl that she's put on a few pounds, especially a half vampire girl!

I was patrolling through the forest when I smelled Edward. I turned towards the scent. He was in a small meadow, sitting alone on the forest floor. He turned as I approached and nodded his head.

"Renesmee called me this morning." He said. "She's ready." He hung his head.

**What's wrong Edward?**

"I think she's finally given up, she thinks he's dead, and I can't argue with her. I should have been able to stop them. I should have been able to get him back to her." He said sadly.

**No one blames you Edwards, especially Ness. **

"I blame myself enough for everyone."

**We were all there, we all should have stopped them, we all failed Jacob. We all failed Ness. **

Edward just shook his head at me. "I'm her father! I should have protected her from all of this!" He said, waving his hand around. "She never should have had to deal with any of this! If I wasn't what I am, she would have a normal life!"

**If you weren't what you are, she wouldn't exist Edward. She's who she is because of who her parents are. You didn't choose to be a vampire, I didn't choose to be a wolf, Nessie didn't choose to be a hybrid. We all get the hand that life deals us. You can't blame yourself for this. Jacob loves Ness more than anything, and deep down I know that he's still alive. I don't know when we'll see him again, but I can't give up on him yet. If there's a way for him to get back to her, he will. I also don't think for a second that Alice or Jasper would let anything happen to him. **

Edward began rubbing the bridge of his nose then. "I hear you Seth, I really do. I just can't help but think of all the things I could have done differently that day."

**All of us want to go back and change things, but we can't. Your daughter needs to you to be strong and help her get through this. She needs you to tell her that everything will work out. So stop pouting out here in the middle of the woods and go do that!** I nudged him gently with my snout, letting him know that I was just playing. That my harsh words were only for his benefit. He cracked a smile at me and slapped my shoulder.

"Thank you Seth." He said quietly. "Bella and I are going hunting when I get back. We'll be back tomorrow and we'll make preparations to leave then." I nodded at him as he took off. I turned around and headed back towards La Push, taking my time. I neared the large clearing where the battle took place and hung my head as I crossed it. So many had died that day. We had suffered a great loss with Tim and Matt. They would be dearly missed. None of us had ever died in battle before, it would take us all a while to get past. As I slowly took off into the woods I heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter nearby. I jerked my head off and took off towards the sound. The chopper was hovering about 10 feet off the ground in a small clearing. I made eye contact with Jasper as I cleared the tree line.

"Seth!" He said smiling at me. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed his blood red eyes.

"Hurry it up!" The pilot yelled. Jasper growled at him then turned around and grabbed a man from behind him, he slowly lowered him to the ground. Jasper looked me in the eye and pulled out a small piece of paper from his shirt pocket, he threw it out the door as the pilot began to pull away. I waited until the chopper was out of sight and I raced towards Jacob. I had caught his faint scent, almost masked by leech. His breathing was shallow, his pulse weak. His hair was matted and bloodied, he obviously hadn't bathed while he was gone. I looked towards the sky and let out a piercing howl. I looked down at the bloodied and battered Jacob. He was just a shell of the man he was when he disappeared, he had lost a lot of weight. His skin was stretched tightly over the bones in his face, his eyes sunken in. I heard rustling behind me and looked to see Rosalie coming out of the forest.

"Seth! Is it Jacob?" She asked running towards me. "I heard the chopper? Is he okay?" She skidded to a halt beside me. "Oh my God." she said as she looked down at him. She fell to her knees at my side. "His breathing is labored Seth. He's not going to make it much longer." Just as she said it, I heard his heart falter, then his breathing stopped. "Shit!" Rosalie shouted. She laid Jacob out straight and tilted his head back. "If anyone finds out about this I will kill you!" She shouted, as she glared at me. "Now go get Carslisle.!" She lowered her mouth to Jake's and began giving him CPR. I turned around and headed as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. I was there within a few minutes, I phased out quickly and barged in, forgetting about my nudity. "Carlisle! Carlisle? Jake's back, we need your help!" I screamed I as searched the house for him. I heard him moving upstairs. "Seth? Jacob is back? Where?" He asked. "Get your bag Doc, he's in bad shape, Rose is with him now. HURRY!" I screamed. He disappeared upstairs for a second then flew back down with his medical bag. I phased in the front yard and took off towards Jake, Carlilse was right behind me. He was on the phone with Edward as we ran through the forest. We reached Rose and Jake moments later, she was still pumping his chest, trying to get his heart restarted.

"Rose, move over, let me look him over." Carlisle said. Rosalie stood up swiftly while the doctor examined him.

"Chest compressions Rosalie!" he shouted, as he pulled a CPR mask from his bag and fitted over Jake's face.

I heard Edward and Bella moving swiftly into the clearing behind me.

"Jake!" Bella shrieked as she fell to her knees beside his head. "Is he going to be okay Carlisle?"

"Too soon to tell." He answered. Bella began to sob tearlessly as Rose and the Doctor worked over Jacob. Edward knelt behind Bella and held her. Time seemed to slow down and then stop completely. I had never felt so useless before. I could only stand there as my best friend died. I tried to be optimistic, but looking at Jake's frail motionless body, his deep sunken eyes, his matted bloodied hair, he already looked like a corpse. Without even thinking I phased and ran towards La Push. If there was anything, anything at all that could save Jake it was his Renesmee.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! They make my day!

Chapter 23

Renesmee POV

I was milling around Jacob's house, trying to get packed. It was a daunting task. I hadn't felt the imprint for a while now. As much as I tried, I just couldn't find it. I knew what that was supposed to mean. It meant that Jake was dead. I had talked to Billy about it late one night when I had called him hysterical. When an imprint couldn't feel the bond, the wolf was dead. That's just how it was. Even though I knew that, I couldn't help but hope. Jake just didn't feel dead to me, so I kept on hoping. I kept telling myself that he was okay, but little by little, the truth closed in around me. The hope I had inside of me was nothing more than my unwillingness to see the truth. Jake was gone. He wasn't coming back. I would never see him again. I repeated those three sentences to myself throughout the day, every time the hope would spring back up inside of me. I was being stubborn, selfish. My family and friends were in danger every day that we stayed here, and yet I refused to leave, because I refused to face the truth. Finally, I faced it head on. Last night, I let it all in. The pain had been frightening. I had screamed and cried, cursed heaven and hell, blamed God, the devil, my parents and myself. When it finally ended, there was a huge whole inside of me. I would never get over Jacob. I would never love anyone else. I knew this, it was fact. So I had crawled out of bed and called my father, telling him that I was finally ready to leave. Ready to say goodbye. I hadn't stopped to smell the t-shirt that Jake had thrown off the last night we spent together, it still lay in the chair across from the bed. I had clung to that shirt for two months, but now I was ready to put it all away. Pack his smell and the memories of our time together deep away in my mind. This would be my last night in Jacob's house, my last night in the bed we had shared. I wondered if I would ever find my way back to this place. Would we be running forever now? I hoped not. As much as I wanted to give up and let myself die, I knew I couldn't. I would be strong and get through this, because that's what Jake would want.

A sudden piercing howl broke my concentration. I ran to the window, looking out into the forest beyond Jake's back yard. My heart began to beat quickly. Was it the Volturi? Did I wait too long? I would never forgive myself if we didn't make it out of here in time. After a few minutes, I didn't hear anything else, Seth must have come across a nomad or something. I began rummaging through my closet again. Five minutes later my closet was packed up. I had at least accomplished something. I turned my head to the window as I heard the thrumming of paws coming towards the house. I reached the back porch at the same time that the sandy colored wolf did. Seth phased immediately, oblivious to his own nudity.

"Ness!" he said "It's Jake, he's back."

I knew I hadn't heard him correctly. Jake was dead. I had said my goodbyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Ness!" he said walking towards me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Snap out of it! Jake's back, he's in bad shape, you have to come with me! NOW!" He stepped back and phased, my mind was reeling as I jumped on his back. Just inside the tree line, the rest of the pack was waiting for us and we all took off into the forest. My mind was just not processing what was going on. We entered a large clearing a few minutes later. I could see Carlisle, Rose and my mother gathered around something on the ground. That couldn't be my Jacob? Seth hadn't stopped completely before I threw myself to the ground and began stumbling towards my family.

"Jake?" I cried. The lump in my throat was painful as I took in his appearance. I fell to my knees beside him, grabbing a limp hand in my own. Rose and Carlisle were doing CPR. I couldn't hear his heart beat, he wasn't breathing. "Oh no...no...no" I cried. "Please no..." I screamed. My mother was at my side then, hugging me close to her body.

"Edward went to get a back board, Carlisle wants to move him to the house." she said. "He'll be okay Renesmee. He'll be okay!" She was trying to convince me and herself.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle said. I raised my eyes to his. "He stopped breathing almost 10 minutes ago."

"He'll be okay Carlisle!" my mother screamed.

"I won't lie to her Bella, she needs to know how serious this is."

"Please don't stop Grandpa. Please, not yet." I begged.

"Of course not Renesmee, I won't give up on him. Just know, that there is only so much I can do."

At that moment my father came into the clearing carrying a large red back board. The pack had phased and was standing around Jacob, waiting to help. My mother and I stepped back as they loaded Jacob onto the board. Seth, Embry, Leah and my father lifted it with ease, Jake was nothing but skin and bones.

"Rosalie, I need to keep up the CPR, straddle Jacob's legs and continue the chest compressions on the way to the house." Carlisle said. Rose hopped up onto the board, giving the pack a dark look and began pumping Jacob's chest again, then they took off into the woods. "None of you dare tell him about this!" Rosalie hissed. My mother picked me up and slung me onto her back. We made it back to the house in under 2 minutes. Once there, they carried Jacob upstairs, where Carlisle had all of his equipment.

"Renesmee, Edward, Rose, you stay in here with me, the rest of you wait downstairs." Carlisle ordered. My mother ushered the pack downstairs. "Edward, Renesmee, get his shirt off."

I began pulling on the buttons as my father lifted his upper body and slipped the shirt off of him. I heard my breath catch at the sight before me. Jacob, once full and muscular was nothing more than skeletal. The abs that I loved so much were gone, his stomach sunken in now. His once powerful chest and arms were now weakened by hunger. I felt the rage build up inside of me, rage and hatred that I had never felt before.

"I feel the same way" my father said. His face was a hard mask of pain and hatred. "They will pay for this."

Carlisle began hooking up the defibrillator. "Edward, get an IV ready, he needs fluids. Rose, help me get him hooked up to the monitors."

They were done in under a minute. Carlisle rubbed the paddles together, "Step back Renesmee." he said. I let go of Jacob's hand and watched as Carlisle tried to shock his heart back to life. Nothing happened. Rose and my father continued the CPR. Carlisle inserted the IV and began pumping fluids. Then the paddles were charged again, and I watched as Jacob's frail body was jolted again. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I would give anything to hear his heartbeat again. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to remember Jake as he had been, not like this. I didn't want these to be my last memories of the man I loved. I heard the paddles charge three more times, heard the jolting of Jacob's body three more times...and they were all followed by the same empty silence.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Probably won't update again for a few weeks, gotta do Christmas shopping and all that! I kinda threw this chapter together, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging!

Chapter 24

RPOV

I closed my eyes tightly and went to a happy place. I was sitting on the couch in Jacob's living room, curled up against his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair as we watched TV, just a normal night. His scent was strong and healthy, his body full and muscular again. We were just 2 people in love again, enjoying a night at home. Jacob would randomly lean down and place soft kisses on my head, my face held a huge smile...and I was completely content. Was this our future? Our future that was slipping away right in front of my eyes? Dream Jacob's lips began moving, but I couldn't hear his voice over the pounding of my own pulse. He began to ease himself up off the couch, and then disappeared down the hall. He came back a few moments later, but he wasn't alone. Holding his hand was a small black haired little girl, dragging a pink fluffy blanket behind her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Big round chocolate eyes, perfectly pink cheeks, and long curly black hair. Jacob sat back down beside me and the little girl crawled into his lap, snuggling close to his chest and pulling the blanket up to her nose. She reached out a tiny hand to me and I took it my own. I could almost feel the warmth. This was what I was losing right now. Not just the man I loved, but everything that went along with that...our children, our lives together. I felt my heart shatter inside my chest. The pounding of my heart was deafening, and then my ears began ringing. Suddenly I was being shaken, I opened my eyes and Rosalie was screaming at me.

"Do you hear me?" she said with a worried look. "Snap out of it Ness!" I tried to shake my head clear; I closed my eyes tightly, and then reopened them. The monitors that Jake was hooked up to were going crazy with beeps. I focused on Jake's body and saw that his chest was moving up and down with shallow breaths. I stood up abruptly. "Jake?" I grabbed his limp arm.

"He's back Renesmee." Carlisle said from across the bed. "His heart is beating again; he's breathing on his own." I leaned down and kissed Jacob, his lips were dry and wilted, but he was alive! I ran around to my grandfather, throwing my arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried. I felt totally spent. Carlisle hugged me back as my father picked me up and carried me out the door.

"You need to rest sweetheart. Jacob is okay. You've had a rough day, get some sleep. I'll get you if anything changes." He said as he laid me down in his old bedroom.

I wanted nothing more than to stay with Jacob, but my father was right. I was too out of it to be much help at this point. I had been on an emotional rollercoaster. So I snuggled into the bed and closed my eyes. It didn't even take a minute before I was out.

I woke up sometime later; Rosalie was sitting on the bed next to me, running her fingers through my hair.

"How's Jake?" I asked as I sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"He's fine; you've been out for about 4 hours."

I looked out the window and noticed the setting sun. "Thank you Rose." I said, turning to face her. "For helping with Jake."

She shrugged her shoulders, but smiled at me. "Like I said before, when the dog wakes up, he doesn't need to know about my involvement."

"I promise I won't tell him that you really care." I said sarcastically. "Will he be okay?"

"Why don't you go talk to Carlisle? He's with Jacob now." Rosalie answered.

I got up off the big bed and made my way down the hall. My parents and Carlisle were gathered around Jacob.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's stable right now." Carlisle answered. "I put a feeding tube in, a catheter and a colostomy bag. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up."

I took my first look at Jacob and gasped. There were tubes everywhere. I hated seeing him so weak and helpless.

"When will he wake up?" I asked in a whisper.

"That's the hard part Renesmee." Carlisle said softly. "We just don't know."

"Is he...is he brain dead?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

My father came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "No sweetheart, I can read his thoughts, they're sporadic, mostly just flashes and pictures, nothing makes sense, but he's defiantly not brain dead."

"He was clinically dead for almost 20 minutes Renesmee." Carlisle said with a sigh. "We just don't know what will happen. He could have lasting brain damage, memory loss, any number of things, or the werewolf healing may take care of any of those things, we just won't know until he wakes up. That could take days or weeks."

I tried to process everything, but it was too much. Too may what if's and maybes.

"What will do about leaving?" I asked. "Are we going to stay here?"

"No" my father said. "Jasper was there when Jacob was dropped off; he left a note from Alice." He handed me a piece of heavy paper.

_Edward-_

_I told Aro to take Jacob home months ago; I only found out today that he was still here in Italy. I am so sorry. Jasper went to make sure that Jacob made it home safely. I hope you all are doing well, Jasper and I are fine. Things are progressing; the initial assault will begin here in 8 days. Aro has a very impressive army. Get out of Forks immediately! I don't know how I will get in touch when all of this is over; there is a hotel in St. Georges, Grenada...The Calabash. I will leave a message there for you. DO NOT GO THERE! When you call, call from a payphone! Aro will know all of this, but it's the only way I know to stay in touch. Keep the wolves with you at all times, we can't afford for Aro to find any of you! Give everyone my love, and we WILL see you again!_

_Alice_

"How can we move him like this?" I asked.

"I've already chartered a plane, equipped to handle patients like Jacob. We leave tomorrow morning." Carlisle said. "We must leave now; we have to get as far away as possible."

"Where will we go?"

"We don't really have a set plan sweetheart; we're playing it by ear." My father said quietly. I glanced over at Jacob and saw my mother trying to comb out his matted hair.

"This is a mess." She said quietly. "Maybe we should just cut it off?" I walked slowly over to the bed, fighting the urge to rip my mother's arm off for touching my Jacob. It was completely ridiculous, I knew that. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that would probably be easier. Would you go get the clippers out of Alice's bathroom?" I asked her. "I'd like to clean him up a bit before the pack sees him, he'd want that I think."

She smiled at me and nodded her head, then turned towards the door. Rosalie came in as she was leaving. She gave a look to my father and Carlisle and then they too went out the door.

"Would you like me to help you with him?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to rip her arm off Rose…what's wrong with me?"

She came around and hugged me to her chest. "Nothing, nothing at all. It's a normal reaction I would think."

My mother came back in then with a black bag containing the clippers. She laid it down on the table by the bed and turned to go back downstairs. "The wolves are eating everything in sight down there; I'm going to go make sure Esme's kitchen survives."

I wanted to say something to her, apologize maybe, but I couldn't get it out. It had really pissed me off to see her touching Jacob. I'd reached an all-time low..being jealous of my own mother. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm pathetic." I said.

Rosalie just laughed at me. "Hardly, Renesmee. You're in a bad situation, you're reacting to it, there's nothing wrong with it." She glanced at me "I can assure you however, that anything that may or may not have been going on with Jake and your mom was over a long time ago."

"I know that. I'm just being insecure I guess." I took a deep breath and opened the black bag. I had never cut hair before. This was no good. "Rose, I have no idea what I'm doing here." She came around beside me and dug around in the bag, pulling out a pair of scissors.

"You'll want to start by cutting out as many of these knots as possible." She handed me the scissors, and I began chopping at Jacob's hair.

"He's dirty as hell Renesmee, I'm going to go get some water so you can clean him up." Rosalie said.

She returned a few minutes later with a large bowl of steaming water and a wash cloth. I had most of the knots off of Jacob by now; his hair was uneven and still caked in gunk.

"I've never cut anyone's hair before." I said quietly. "Would you mind? I think it will probably not look that great regardless, but I don't trust myself."

Rose nodded her head and plugged the clippers in. I went to work first on Jake's feet. He must have been barefoot wherever he was, the first swipe with the cloth didn't seem to do anything.

"Dad!" I said in a normal voice, knowing he would hear me. "Could you bring up some more water, I'm going to need a lot."

Rose was busy with Jake's hair as my father came in with another bowl of water; he took the old one which was now a dark brown color.

"I'll keep them coming sweetheart." He said, as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Rosalie and I went back to our tasks. Slowly, little by little, the gunk began to disappear. I washed Jacob all the way up to the knees, and from the waist up, trying to keep the meager little sheet in place the whole time.

"I think that's it" Rose said, stepping back to admire her work. I couldn't help but gasp. I'd never seen Jacob with so little hair, he kept it cut short, but not like this, there was barely a quarter of an inch covering his head. "I had to take a lot off, some of the knots were close to the scalp, there's still a few, but you can take care of them when we wash his hair." She said quietly. My father came back in with a fresh tub of water and a large empty bowl. He disappeared down the hall for a moment and then returned with a bottle of shampoo. It took all three of us to maneuver Jake around, but we finally got his hair clean. It took four tubs of water, before it finally began running clear. The amount of blood and dirt was ridiculous. Finally though, he was as clean as he could get right now. I leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to his lips, reminding myself to put some chap-stick on him soon. I headed downstairs to tell the pack that they could see him now. As soon as my feet hit the bottom step I was scooped up in a scalding set of arms. Leah.

"Oh God Ness!" she cried. "Are you okay? How's Jake?" There in my best friends arms, I let my down my walls and fell to pieces. I cried with relief, with joy, and with utter sadness. Because even though Jake was back, he still wasn't here with me….and somewhere deep in the back of my mind I feared that maybe he never would be again.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry this is a short one, just needed a little filler! I'll try and get another one out this week!

Chapter 25

We left for the small airport in Port Angeles at dawn the next morning. The ride was quiet. I simply stared at the scenery passing outside my window. I had slept like the dead the night before, but I still felt slumbersome, I barely had the energy to lift my head...emotionally exhausted is what my dad called it, that really didn't seem to cover it though. Mom and dad were talking quietly in the front seat while Rose played a game on her cell phone next to me. From what I could gather from the conversation Seth had gone to LaPush last night to sort everything out with Sam and the rest of the pack. The Volturi would go to LaPush, they were certain of that. Leah, Ely, Embry, Seth and Ethan were going with us, that left only Brady, Colin, Paul and Quill to protect the tribe.. Sam was going to start phasing again, that was the only solution. Three more boys had phased just since my family had arrived a little over a month ago, they were sure there would be more. When all of this was over, Jake would have a bigger pack to take care of. I had written Billy a letter before I went to sleep last night, asking Rose to make sure he got it. I hadn't gone to see him since Jake disappeared, it was cowardly of me, but I just couldn't face him, I certainly couldn't go to his house, the house where Jake had grown up. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed of my weakness, but all I could do was apologize and hope that Billy understood. I had also asked him to come with us, partly because I wanted him safe, but mostly because I knew that Jacob would have never left his father behind. I hated leaving all of them behind, I hated having to run, I hated all of this. They were staying because it was their duty, we couldn't exactly hide an entire reservation of people for an unknown amount of time after all. I still didn't have to like it though. I felt cowardly, running away, but I was out voted, and Jake was going to be there, and I had to be with him.

I don't remember much about the plane ride down to Louisiana. I slept most of the way. When I stepped off the plane into the bright sunlight the heat nearly stole my breath. It was barely May and yet the heat and humidity were overbearing. Emmett and Esme were waiting for us, and we all took our turn with the hugs, even the wolves. An hour later we were standing on a large boat dock overlooking the brownish water of the Gulf. I had made the mistake of referring to it as a boat, Emmett had given me a disgusted look and told me it was in fact a ship. So the "ship" was to be our home for the next..however long. It was a nice ship, I'll give them that. It was an old cruise ship, but not like the huge ones prowling around the ocean. It was about half the size of the big Carnival ships you see in the commercials. It was 7 decks high. The lowest deck was all engines and water and fuel, probably a place I would never go. Other than a few mechanical changes it hadn't been touched. The rest of the ship had been totally gutted and redone. The next deck had a huge rec room in the aft section, complete with pool tables, air hockey, 2 wide screens and every gaming console I could think of, a small bar and an area for playing board games, and if I knew Esme, there was a closet somewhere that held every game imaginable. The rec room literally took up half of the deck, the other half was a gym filled with equipment and an infirmary. At first I didn't understand the need for all of this, but then realized that we would all be stuck on this ship for an indefinite amount of time, the wolves get antsy after being cooped up for too long. Up next, in the bow section of the 3rd deck was a large theater room with stadium seating, a galley and a large dining room. The aft section was split up into 4 huge suites. Embry and Abby snagged one, as did Seth. Mickie also grabbed one for her and Bay. The 4th deck was the vampire deck. There were 7 suites on this deck, Esme and Emmett had torn down walls and made the small staterooms into huge rooms. All the vampires were staying on this deck. The 5th story had 4 large rooms in the middle. The aft section was an open deck with a large pool and a full bar. There was also a small library and the forward section was a glass enclosed lounge area. Ethan took one of the rooms, Leah and Ely took another. The 6th deck was smaller, only 1 large room was made on this deck, there were also 14 original staterooms, and a large open area with a hot tub. I took the large room for myself. The 7th deck was an open sun deck. Esme, Emmett and Wyatt done all of this in such a short amount of time, even though I grew up with vampires it still amazed me what they could get done. I guess anything is possible when you don't have to sleep. Esme had of course made it as comfortable and luxurious as possible. The redone suites were all beautifully decorated in differing color schemes. The room I chose was done in pale blue. Esme had even thought to put in the good thick squishy carpet I loved so much. It was a pale sand color, the walls only a shade darker. There was a huge window in the outer wall with sheer white drapes. A king size bed was on the left hand wall flanked by two honey colored night stands. Across the large room was an entertainment center that housed a flat screen TV and a DVD player, along the door wall was a large dresser and a large mirror. The bathroom was to the left, it was small, with a toilet, sink and one of those corner tubs. I sat my bags down on the bed and began unpacking, Carlisle was getting Jacob and all of his equipment set up in the infirmary, so I had a few minutes before I went back down to Jacob. After putting my clothes away I went to the large window and looked outside. Apparently we were already on our way, I could see the boat dock in the distance. We obviously weren't wasting any time.

I made my way down a short hallway to the elevators and punched the button for Deck 1. A few moments later the doors were opening and I was heading towards Jacob. Carlise and my father were in the room with him, making sure he was hooked up to all the necessary machines.

"Any changes?" I asked as I stepped towards Jacob and took his hand.

"I'm still getting thoughts from him, they're starting to make a little more sense." my father said.

"That's good right?"

He ruffled my hair as he put his arm around me. "Hopefully" he told me.

"I was wondering earlier, " I said, pausing to turn and face Carlisle. "Why hasn't his werewolf healing kicked in?"

"I believe his healing is directly tied to his phasing, if he hasn't been able to phase, perhaps that's why his healing has slowed down. It's just my opinion though. I can't be sure." he said.

"Is there any way to make him phase?" I asked.

"I've spoken to Seth and Leah about that, there's no way to force it. Time will tell." My father said.

"His vitals are greatly improved Renesmee," Carlisle said from across the room. "He's getting stronger every day, if his problems were only physical, I would say he would wake up at any moment, but I have no idea what other trauma he's been through. He's safe, he's back with us. Focus on that Renesmee, we'll deal with anything else as it comes along." He left the room after quickly kissing me on the head.

"Did he just skip out the door dad?" I asked, looking up at him.

He gave me his signature smile and nodded. "He hasn't seen Esme in a month, I think they'll be busy for a while." He gave me a wink and I couldn't help but giggle. It felt good. Carlisle was right, I was going to be thankful for what I had right now, and deal with the rest later.


	26. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I've gotten quite a few messages asking when and if I'll update this story, the answer is yes I will update, I've just been really busy! My husband is getting ready to deploy in a few weeks and I've been trying to get everything together and spend as much time with family as possible. Hopefully I will get my head on straight in the next few weeks and get an update for ya'll. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
